Yours Truly, The Girl Who Can't Rock Red
by flip flops in february
Summary: Maybe Kim Crawford was never going to have a happy ending since she's got an evil, popular stepsister, a mean-now nice stepmom, a dad who she lost contact with years ago but is now living in his house, a crush on a popular brown haired and brown eyed boy and her secret letters becoming not-so-secret. There's still hope, right? At this rate, no way. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Yours Truly, The Girl Who Can't Rock Red**_

_**HEY EVERYONE! IT'S ME HIRUTHIKA WITH ANOTHER KICKIN' IT STORY. THIS IS THE KICK VERSION OF A STORY I'M WRITING IRL, SO ENJOY! I'VE DECIDED TO POSTPONE PUTTING THE LAST CHAPTER OF KICKIN' IT WITHOUT THEM BECAUSE I WANT TO POST THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS, KAY? GOOD. BUT I WILL POST THE LAST CHAPTER ON THE 16**__**TH**__**. ANYWAY, ENJOY THE STORY! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT…GOT IT?**_

Once you get through all the terrible things in life, it turns out to be pretty good. And that could happen at any time. Or it might not happen at all. Usually you get through it all when you finish high school. But in my case, that will probably not happen. My life as Kim Crawford is just like a Cinderella story. Evil stepsisters, in my case, one evil one who goes by the name of Donna. An evil stepmother, who's name is as cruel as her heart, Ashley. But I do have a father, who actually treats me like a human being. And I went to a ball, but in this case, a prom, as a masked person. And the most popular and "cutest" boy at school, Jack, actually fell for me! But turns out, it didn't matter. Because the very next day, it turns out he's dating Amanda! If you think things couldn't get any crappier, well then, you're wrong. Very, very wrong.

Some say once you realize you'll never get the guy of your dreams, you should just get over him. But for me, I can't. So I spend my days working on homework, struggling to keep my straight-A status, and writing secret love letters to him. And I actually send them to him! And he replies! But he hasn't replied to them for a bit. And he has no idea it's me. Not a single clue. Lucky for me, my sister doesn't know. If she did, then she would definitely find a way to use it against me, or blackmail me. Luckily, I just moved here a few months ago to pursue my senior year at McKay Cove High School in sunny Florida.

I've lived with my mom before this. She ditched me for some English guy so she forced my dad and Ashley to take care of me. Of course, my dad was thrilled by the fact I would see him everyday while Donna and Ashley just have me dirty looks. Somehow, I've learned to live with them. Joy for me!

Since I passed some huge exam with flying colors, and Donna barely passed, dad and Ashley took us out for dinner. We went to a Chinese restaurant that I had been wanting to go to for a while. So here we are now, dad and I happily eating our noodles, while Ashley was texting and Donna was taking little nibbles of her egg roll, grimacing with every swallow.

"So girls! You're graduating in a few months! Ashley and I are so proud of you girls for coming so far and we wanted to get you some sort of present for working so hard. So do you two have anything in mind?" My dad cheerfully asks us, and Donna's face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Well, I was thinking of a new super huge house for me! Living all by myself! With a pool, a Jacuzzi, a hot tub, an ocean view, pink all over…" Donna goes on, going into a dream state. I just roll my eyes and continue eating my noodles. Dad shakes his head at Donna and turns his attention to me. "Well, do you want anything Kim?" Dad asks me, and I just shake my head. I really want a new phone since Donna deliberately ran over mine with her new black Mercedes, and I haven't given second thoughts since.

"I'm not sure. You can decide." I simply reply, finishing up my noodles. I eat a egg roll and stare over at where Jack is sitting with his parents. When Donna looks over at Jack, she squeals. "Jack!" She shrieks, making my ears ring. I see him smile when he sees her and she sits down next to him. A slight pang of jealousy hits me, but I shake it off. I see my dad eying my bag and sees that I have no phone except for the old, battered one Ashley gave to me when she found out about the phone incident.

"Do you want a new phone sweetie?" He asks me, and I blush and slightly nod my head. "Well then, how about I get you a new one tomorrow? That doesn't have to be your graduation present since it looks like you desperately need a new phone. In the mean time, think of what you want for graduation. Okay?" I nod my head again, thanking dad for being so nice. He smiles and gets up. He calls for Donna to leave and I see her pout. She kisses Jack on the cheek, smiling seductively at him.

He gives a slight smile then turns to where his parents are discussing what University or College he should attend. I see him slouch down in his chair and puts his hands in his face. I giggle a bit but quickly stop when I see Donna glaring at me.

I purse my lips and walk out of the doors. I wave goodbye to Mindy, the owner and walk over to where Ashley's Ferrari is parked, blocking access to 3 other parking spots. I shake my head, and open the door and get into the back seat. Donna sits next to me, and I see Dad giving me a smile through the rear-view mirror. I just smile back and lay back, my blonde hair cascading slightly over my shoulders.

When we get home, I go up to my room and turn on my laptop. I open up Microsoft word and open up the short story I've been working on for a few days. It's due next Friday as a project, but I want to finish soon. I'm working when I hear heels clicking.

"Ahem, have you ever heard of knocking?" I say, and I hear a growl. I turn around to where Donna is giving me a dirty look. It must be about Jack. Whenever something's about him, she puts on that face. It's her "I'm gonna kill you cause you were staring at my boyfriend!" look that always successes in amusing me. I smirk and spin my chair around, finally stopping to face Donna again.

"Look you little freak show, I don't know if you're not aware of this, but I know you were watching Jack. So back off you little b-" She starts, but I quickly stop her from saying the one word which always fails to go unnoticed.

"Look Donna, I meant no harm. I just saw him and I wanted to make sure it was him, okay? No need to freak out." I calmly say, trying to fight the urge to slap her. I'm a nice girl, so I don't hurt people. Even Donna! But I get tempted to way too easily by her. I take a deep breath, purse my lips and simply ignore her. She impatiently waits, then grows furious and stalks out of her room, her hot pink heels stomping the ground loudly and hard, probably leaving dents on the floor.

"If you dare do that again, I will hurt you!" She yells out down the hall. I sigh and continue working on my story. It's about a girl who's father is a criminal. She is forced to conceal her identity by going under the code name "Daisy." She has to remain that way until her father is caught and put in jail. But when her secret slips and the one person she was dying to make sure doesn't find out knows, she is blackmailed into doing some of the most wretched things. But when she's forced to do something that no one has been able to do, will she do it or will she be faced with the name of "Daughter of the slaughterer"…

I told Mrs. Jertrude, my English teacher about my idea, and she was thrilled! She said she couldn't wait until she read it. So now I want to do a great job so I can impress her. I'm typing when the phone rings, startling me a bit. I slightly jump and slowly pick up the phone, and sigh a breath of relief when I see it's Grace. She's my best friend, and the only person who likes me. And the only person who actually wants to spend time with me…luckily she's there. Or I would be such a loner in life here now. I press talk, holding up the phone to my ear, balancing it on my shoulder as I continue to type up my story.

"Hey Kim! What are you doing?" Grace asks me, and I can tell she's chewing on gum. Apparently, it helps her study. She has a huge exam tomorrow and even though she's quite smart, she's being very cautious about this one. She says she doesn't want to fail it.

"Just working on my short story for English. You?" I ask her, even though I already know the answer.

"Studying for my huge math exam…this is so tiring!" Grace groans, and puts the phone on speaker. I breath a sigh of relief and place the phone on my bedside stand.

"Anyway, why did you call? Cause obviously you didn't call me to tell me that you're tired cause of your math exam. And girl, take a break! For all I know, you've been studying for almost 4 hours!" I jokingly state, and Grace silently laughs. But then I hear her sigh. "What is it?" I ask her.

"There's some bad news. Some really bad news…and it's about you." Grace blurts out. My face goes pale. What is it? Did I fail? Am I the new-well I've always been the laughing stalk of the school. This must be bad. By the sound of Grace's voice, it must be really bad.

"What is it?" I finally manage to say, shaking a bit.

"It's about the letters. Someone knows about them.."

* * *

The next day, I'm freaking out as I stuff the muffin I took from the counter at home in my mouth and run to English class. I've never been late for class and I don't plan on today being the day that it happens. I walk into the classroom just a few seconds before the bell rings. I take a seat next to Grace, but turns out, Jack is on the other side of me. He smiles at me and I give a shy smile before turning to Grace. She mouths Messenger and I nod.

Even though I'm a really good student, Mr. Martin bores me to death and since I already know everything, I tend to go on Messenger and chat with Grace. I take out the new white Iphone dad bought me this morning and open messenger. I already downloaded every single app my old phone had.

I'm basically prepared for anything with my phone. From a flashlight to a GPS, I've got everything I'd ever need to do with a phone. I thanked my dad a million times this morning and all he did was smile. I could see the person working at the store smile as she handed me the brand new, shiny white Iphone, still a bit warm.

I practically ran out of the store to my dad's Mercedes in the parking lot, and people stopped to stare. I held up my Iphone and they nodded and smiled. Someone even put a thumbs up, and I thanked them before getting in the car. I tap my fingers on the desk as Messenger loads. Finally it loads and pops up and I quickly text Grace.

MISSSMARTICLE:HEY GRACE, WHATCHA DOIN?

XxTHEWORLDISACIRCLExX: NOT MUCH, U?

MISSSMARTICLE:NOT MUCH EITHER. WHO KNOWS ABOUT THE LETTERS?

XxTHEWORLDISACIRCLExX: MY OLDER SIS KENZIE. SHE SNOOPED IN UR ROOM WHEN I CAME OVER FOR A SLEEPOVER A WEEK AGO. AND I'M NOT SURE WHETHER SHE TOLD DONNA!

MISSSMARTICLE:REALLY?NOOOOOOO…SHE'LL RUIN MY LIFE IF SHE KNOWS ABOUT THEM!

XxTHEWORLDISACIRCLExX: I'M SORRY!

MISSSMARTICLE: DON'T WORRY GURL. IT'S NOT UR FAULT. IT'S KENZIE AND DONNA'S FAULT. WAIT...WHAT IF SHE HAS THEM RIGHT NOW!

XxTHEWORLDISACIRCLExX: I DOUBT IT. BUT CHECK SOMETIME ANYWAY.

MISSSMARTICLE: KAY. THANKS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU!

I sigh and look at Jack. He sees me staring at him and I quickly turn my head and look away. I blush a bit before I see Grace's text. I look at her and nod.

XxTHEWORLDISACIRCLExX: GOOD LUCK!

MISSSMARTICLE: THANKS...AGAIN.

XxTHEWORLDISACIRCLExX: NO PROBS! ;)

I quickly turn messenger off and so does Grace when the bell rings. We get up out of our seats and go to our lockers. Luckily, our lockers are next to each other so we talk to each other as we put our books away, grab our lunches and head towards the cafeteria. You see, at this school, stereotyping is major. Our principal is the one who does it! All the math geeks sit at one table. The musical group sits at a different table. The jocks and cheerleaders, a.k.a. the popular snotty buttheads sit at another table. A deluxe table to be exact. With a gold coloured tablecloth, they get served like royalty while everyone else gets served what the cafeteria makes, which isn't very pleasant. So people bring their own lunches.

When Grace and I sit down at the table we were "assigned" along with the "smarty brainiacs", we get up and sit down on the mini table that was also assigned for the smart people. It has a view of the oh so lovely San Hose beach, even though it's quite far away. I've been there once, and it's magnificent. I turn me head and look at the p.p.r, a.k.a the Prissy, Popular and Rude people sitting down at their deluxe table, eating steak. I sigh and take a bite of my ham and cheese sandwich, while Grace is staring at Jerry next to Jack.

"You really like him, don't you?" I ask Grace, and she nods and sulks. She's always liked Jerry ever since she laid eyes on him. "You know what? We need to talk to Mr. Mguinty and tell him that this cannot go on!" I whisper to Grace, and she gives me a puzzled look. I sigh and explain to her how it's not fair that people get treated better than others and that people should be allowed to sit wherever they want to, whether it's at a place popular people sit or not. I tell her we'll go tomorrow, and she nods, but when I see Nelson being picked on by Donna, Jack and Kelsey, I become furious and run up to them. "Stop." I growl, and Jack just mocks me and pushes Nelson to the ground. Then Donna walks up to me. "Or what Crawford? What are you going to do?" She says to me, and I just stay calm. "I don't know Donna." I simply reply.

She smirks and snaps her fingers. Jack walks up and stands beside Donna, trying to get her to stop, but she doesn't listen. "Flip her Jack." Donna growls, and Jack attempts to flip me. He tries to grab my hand to flip me, but I grab his wrist and grip it. He quietly yelps in pain and I smirk. I then let go and help Nelson up, who was just sitting there watching everything. I'm about to help him up when Donna comes and pushes me down. I topple to the ground and lie there for a sec. "Awww….poor Kimmy trying to help her scrawny, weak friend. How sweet…but trust me, you along with everyone being able to eat in this cafeteria except for us is just bullsh-" Donna starts, but stops when her eyes go wide. I turn around and see a new woman, Grace right beside her. She mouths "New principal" and I nod.

"M-Mrs. Ricardo! Umm….what a pleasant surprise! How much of this did you see?" Donna stutters, and I see Jack and Kelsey trying to get out of the cafeteria. "ANDERSON! VARGAS! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Mrs. Ricardo booms, and everyone stares at her. "Jack, Donna and Kelsey…my office NOW!" She booms again,. I see Jack walking along with Kelsey and Donna, who were both sulking.

"Thank you Grace and Kim. I sure will like you! And are you ok Nelson?" Mrs. Ricardo asks, and Nelson just nods and scurries away. But before he does, he thanks me and Grace. We both mouth "You're welcome." and walk back to our table. After a few minutes, Mrs. Ricardo comes back.

"Hello students. I dealt with Donna, Jack and Kelsey. Anyway, I failed to properly introduce myself. My name is Mrs. Ricardo, and I am the new principal. Mr. Mguinty was fired for his unacceptable school rules. So any rules I think are unfair, I will get rid of. And I have one more rule. You are allowed to sit anywhere you want in the cafeteria or any of the classrooms!" She announces, and everyone cheers, including Grace and I. She then exits and everyone switches spots. The popular table is removed. Everyone cheers as it's thrown in the dumpster behind the school.

Soon, a dance party is started by the school's dance crew. Everyone joins in, including all the teachers. When Mrs. Ricardo walks in, everyone stops. She looks around at the speakers, and everyone, then smiles. "TURN ON THE MUSIC AGAIN! THIS DAY IS WORTH CELEBRATING!" She screams, and everyone continues dancing. All of the classes are cancelled and Mrs. Ricardo orders cake and pizza. Everyone's eating while Mrs. Ricardo shows the lunch ladies how to make some delicious looking and tasting food. We all celebrate, talk and hang out until the bell rings, signalling school's end. Everyone groans Ricardo quickly speaks up. "Y'all know what? It ain't fair that we can't enjoy the wonderfulness of this. So I have an idea. What do y'all say we do this everyone second Friday?" She asks, and everyone cheers and whoops. She then smiles and dismisses everyone. She then walks out of the halls, but not without multiple hugs and high-fives. Grace and I hug her and she gives us a heart-warming smile.

Grace and I walk home together, laughing about today. When we reach my house, I wave to her and walk in. I'm about to walk up the stairs into my room when I see Donna, Ashley and dad standing in front of me. I gulp and give them a smile. "Oh hey dad, Ashley and Donna! What are you guys doing home?" I ask, and Donna's face turns red. "Kim! Is it true you got Donna in trouble!" Ashley harshly booms, and I cringe at the tone. Dad looks mad too. "Kim…why did you do that?" He asks me, and I'm shocked. My own dad thinks I would do such a thing! I didn't do anything! I just stood up for Nelson! Is that a bad thing?

"Look Kim…I know this is hard for you, but why do you have to be so rude to your sister?" Dad asks me, and I'm about to open my mouth when the doorbell rings. I open the door and see Mrs. Ricardo standing.

"Kim! I didn't know Donna was your stepsister!" She states, and I smile back. "Why are you here?" I ask.

"I'm here to talk to you're father and stepmother about Donna's unacceptable behaviour today. And I'm glad there are people like you and Grace who aren't afraid to stand up for what's right." She beams and I see my dad and Ashley still giving me a angry look.

"But Kim blamed poor Donna for hurting Nelly!" Ashley complains, but Mrs. Ricardo stops her.

"First off, his name is Nelson. And second, WHAT? Kim did no such thing! Hell, she did the exact opposite! Donna, Jack and Kelsey were picking on him, and Kim tried to stop them from doing that. Grace saw Nelson being picked on, so she got me while Kim tried to stop them. Who the hell said such a thing?" She asks, shocked by what Ashley said. "Why, Donna said so." Dad states, and Mrs. Ricardo sighs.

"Darrell, Donna lied to you and Ashley." She says, and dad is shocked. He stares at Donna, who's giving a "busted" look. She turns around and storms up to her room. "That's it young lady! You are grounded for a week! And if I see you doing anything like that again, then you will be punished!" Ashley yells at Donna, and I hear her snarl and slam her bedroom door.

"Crap, I'm late for my girls night out!" Ashley whines, then grabs her Prada purse, car keys and storms out of the door. Dad just stands there, then walks up to me. "I'm proud of you Kimmy Bear." He says to me, and I smile and hug him. He hugs back and looks at his watch. "Darn, I'm late for my meeting. Darling, Donna is going out on another date with Jack soon so you'll have the house to yourself. I have to head on to the party my business is throwing. Love you hon. I've left you're new credit card on the table in case you need to buy anything." He calls out as he walks to where his car is. I sigh and grab the credit card. I put it in my wallet and start writing another, hopefully my last letter to Jack.

Dear Jack,

Look, I saw what you did today and I want to say, that was really rude. How could you do such a thing? What did Nelson ever do to you, huh? I want to know. This will be my last letter to you as I am fed up with what you do. Plus, someone knows about this. So I will no longer be sending these letters to you. Please do not reply to this letter, as if you do, I will be tempted to write back. I hope you understand. I thought you were a nice, smart person. But I guess not. Under all that kindness I thought you had, there is evil lying there. And I don't want to like a person who has that evil. Plus, you don't keep it there, you take it out on the most innocent people. That's just really mean. Please stop, and maybe if this all goes away, then I might write back. But don't get your hopes up. But if you must, you may attempt to find out who I am. That's it though, alright?

Yours Truly,

The Girl Who Can't Rock Red.

I finish, then tuck it in a ruby red envelope, then take it out to the mailbox. I gently place it in there and walk away, the cold April breeze making me a bit chilly. The moon gives me a little light, and so does the streetlamps, so I'm more than capable of seeing where I'm going and if anyone is following me. I jog to my house and use the key to open the door. The mix of hot and cold air gives me comfort and warmth. On my way to the living room, I hear talking. I silently tiptoe and step in. I see Donna and Jack sprawled out on the couch, along with her 3 friends and their boyfriends. Donna sees me and then puts a disgusted look on.

"Donna, I thought you and Jack would be on your dinner date. And why are Amelia, Demi and Crystal here? Dad said no friends except for Grace in case she wanted to come over for a sleepover. Remember last time? You threw a huge party and dad grounded you for 3 weeks." I ask Donna, and she scowls.

"Well whatever! Why would you care? You're just jealous you don't have a boyfriend! Even though you're a senior as well…" She sneers, then turns on the t.v. to Jersey Shore. I stand there for a bit before Jack yells "Just get out." and that hurts me a lot. I go upstairs, and call dad. It takes a bit before he replies.

"Dad, you know how you said Donna wasn't allowed to have Jack or any friends over anymore without you there? Well Donna brought Jack over, and Amelia, Demi and Crystal are here along with their boyfriends. I told her that she can't invite anyone over anymore without you or Ashley there, but she said who cares. What do I do?" I ask him, and I hear him mumble a swear and sigh.

"Thanks for telling me Kim. I'll be right over. Everyone is having a break while clients look around. Oh and if Grace wants to come over for a sleepover, she is more than welcome to. See you soon honey." He replies, and I say "bye" and hang up.

I call Grace, tapping my fingers while I wait for her to pick up. Her mom picks up instead. "Hi Mrs. West, is it ok if Grace has a sleepover at my house? My dad said it's fine." I ask her, and she pauses for a second.

"Of course Kim. I'll get Grace to get ready. She'll be there in around fifteen to twenty minutes. Is that fine?" She replies, and I nod. "Of course. That's perfect. Thanks Mrs. West. Oh and tell Mr. West that my dad's clients want him to cater a party their having soon and that they'll drop by tomorrow around noon." I say, hearing Grace's mom tell her to get ready to come to my house. "Alright dear. Thanks. I'll tell him that. And Kim, you are more than welcome to call me Marylin." She says, and hangs up. I lie down on my bed, with Prim, my pug, laying beside me. She was my graduation present. I've always wanted a pug. They're soooo cute! I close my eyes slightly but quickly open them when I hear the doorbell ring. Prim jumps up from her spot and runs downstairs, me quickly following her. I make it to the front door and open it.

Grace is there along with my dad. "After you Grace." He says, and Grace thanks him and walks inside. From the corner of my eye, I see Donna walking out of the living room and her eyes go wide when she see dad. "Uh…hi dad! What are you doing here? I thought you would be at that party until around midnight…" Donna stutters a bit, trying to shush the people in the living room. "Well I wanted to check up on Kim and make sure Grace was here. I thought you were still supposed to be on that date with Jack." Dad says, and I see her face go red. She puts up a finger signalling one moment and rushes into the living. Dad, Grace and I quickly follow and see everyone sprawled out on the couch or floor watching an inappropriate movie. Popcorn is scattered on the floor and the room is a huge mess. I see dad fuming and Donna grimacing.

"DONNA GERTRUDE TOBIN! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE WHOLE MONTH! AND NO GRADUATION PRESENT FOR YOU! EVERYONE, GO HOME!" Dad fumes, and everyone gets up and runs out the door. He shoos them and storms up to Donna. She gulps, yelps and runs upstairs to her room. I hear him sigh and walks out the door. I walk up behind him and I'm about to shut the door when I see Jack.

"What do you want? You can't see Donna right now." I tell him, and attempt to close the door, but his hand stops it. "I'm not here to see Donna. I want to tell you something." He says to me, emphasizing you which makes me blush a tiny bit. I bite my lip a bit and think about what to say. But the only thing that comes to mind is what I end up blurting out. _"What?" _I mentally slap myself. That is totally stupid of me to say that. Gah, why can't I act normal right now?

"I just wanted to say you did the right thing by calling your dad. Donna and I were out for dinner until she told me she wanted to go home and watch a movie instead. So I agreed, but turns out she invited the others. I wanted it to be just me and her." That hit me. A pang of jealousy comes back and I don't try to fight it. Forever have I wanted to hear him say those words, but to me, like "Me and you," not Donna and him. He must have wanted me out of the house, and that hurts even more. I nod my head. "Oh…right. Well sorry about that. I don't know why Donna did that. Even if she didn't, I would still be in the house." I say, and I hear him give a disgusted look. He really wanted me out. I guess that means one thing. My crush has been officially crushed. I sigh, and close the door. But before I do, I say one last thing to Jack.

"You know, you could have just asked me to leave. You didn't have to yell it out loud." I whisper, close the door and run up to my room where Grace is waiting, and burst into tears.

**And that's it for now! Hehehehehe, I made this based off of Geek High a bit, so if you see some similarities to it, then don't complain about it please. I know Jack is OOC in this but I wanted to make it that way so the story would work. Anyway, for this story, I won't put a review limit, even though this is the biggest chapter I've ever written. So read, review and recommend!**

_**Forever Yours, Hiruthika**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back with ****a new chapter of Yours Truly The Girl Who Can't Rock Red! OMG, 17 REVIEWS! Thank you so much! I feel amazed. I'm sorry if I don't update this very often since I'm working on Kickin' It Without Them season 2. I apologize for this chapter being so short, but I wanted to update this for you guys. Lol, I've been really busy lately so don't be upset if there is a big gap between me updating my fanfics. Anyway, on to the story. Enjoy my Karate Kickers!**

**Disclaimer: Never have I never, nor ever will get such a prestigious gift as owning Kickin' It so yes, I don't own it. Never have and never will...Boohoo8(**

**Jerry: Oh well...boohoo*sarcasm**

**Me:What the hell are you doing here?*Shoves Jerry**

**Jerry:Owwwwww!**

* * *

"What's wrong Kim?" Grace asks me, and I just shake my head, hanging my head down.

"My crush has been officially crushed." I whisper, wiping away my tears. I no longer like Jack Anderson, even though we never were friends. Or anything more than that. Why, the only reason he ever comes here is to hang out with Donna...so yeah, I am over him. My heart will no longer break when I see him with my brat of a sister, or if he flirts with someone else. Cause I, Kimberly Annabella Crawford am over him.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry Kim!" Grace tells me, hugging me.

"It's fine. I'm kinda glad I am." I reply, smiling a bit. Grace smiles back and gets up. I do so too, walking over to where I keep the letters I got from Jack. I'm about to open the drawer when I hear cursing and yelling. Getting up, I walk to Donna's room where I hear her talking to someone on the phone. I open the door slightly, peeking in.

"Screw off idiot." Donna growled, and I just backed out, walking back to my room. When I open the door, Grace is there waiting.

"Well?" Grace asks me, and I just shake my head.

"Arguing. She's arguing with someone. It remind me of mom and dad." I mutter, thinking about several years ago when mom and dad started arguing.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"You senseless asshole!" My dad yelled at my mom, holding his fist up, threatening to punch her._

_"Daddy! Stop!" I yelled at him, walking in on the fight._

_"Kim, just leave. I need to punish your mom." My dad growled, but I stood my ground._

_"LEAVE MOMMY ALONE!" I screamed, causing dad to get even more furious._

_"Fine, you know what? Forget it! I'm out of here!" Dad yelled, walking out of the door, slamming it on mom's face._

_"Kim...promise me something..." Mom told me, and I nodded._

_"Promise me if you ever find the love of your life, don't let him go. Don't let this happen, cause no one deserves a guy who will do this. Find a guy who will love you no matter what. Kay?" Mom asked me, and I could only nod as she kissed my forehead and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a broom to clean the mess._

* * *

"But not anymore." I whisper, lying down on my bed. Taking out my laptop, I check my e-mail and see an e-mail from my mom. After debating whether or not to read it or not, I finally decide to look at it.

_Dear baby girl,_

_I want to say I'm sorry about me leaving you. The guy I thought I loved turns out to be a monster. I'm stuck with him for just 1 more month.  
But soon, I'll be home, and if you want, you can come back. But if not, if you want to stay with your father for senior year, I understand.  
Let me know as soon as you can, kay? Love you baby girl. I miss you, a lot. I hope your father is treating you well. If not, then I'll give  
him a piece of my mind. Anyway, can't wait to see you again! Please come to the airport when I come home, kay?_

_Forever Loving You,_

_Mom(Naomi)**(AN:Kim tends to call her mom Naomi instead of mom. She's used to it so it's become a habit.)**_

_P.S. Don't forget what you promised me several years ago, kay? Promise you still will._

Smiling, I type up my reply as Grace plays Angry Birds on her Iphone. I swear, that girl's amazing at the game!

_Dear Naomi,_

_If it's okay with you, I want to stay with dad for senior year. I have a friend here I don't want to leave. And god, I knew he was a monster!  
Lol, jk! Anyway, I can't believe it, you're coming back! I will definitely meet you at the airport. I miss you too...you better have brought  
back something for me! Lol, jk again:P Anyway, I gtg. Grace came over for a sleepover and I need to get off before she gets on her roll and  
doesn't stop playing for at least 3 hours! Love you too!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Kim_

Feeling satisfied, I send the e-mail and turn to Grace. "Grace?"

No reply. I repeat myself multiple times, but no reply. Sighing, I shake my head and make my way to my secret drawer. I finally have the time to burn the letters Jack has ever sent me. If I want to get over him, than this is the first step. I'm about to open the drawer when I hear another noise. It sounds like a knock on the back door. Getting up again, I make my way downstairs. Shivering a bit in my fleece purple pj pants and a soft, silky white tank top, I go to the kitchen where the back door is. Opening it, I go outside.

"Hello?" I call out, and a dark figure appears, walking closer to me. When the figure comes close enough, I squint my eyes and see Jack.

"What do you want?" I quietly spat, and Jack put his hands up in surrender.

"I forgot my jacket in the living room. Can I go get it?" Jack asks me and I shake my head.

"I'll go get it." I reply, walking back in into the living room, picking up Jack's leather jacket off of the couch. Holding it by the edges, I walk back to the back door and hand it to him. He smiles and I just roll my eyes. "Go." I tell him, and he walks away. I'm just standing there, watching him walk away until Grace taps my shoulder. I jump and turn around, scowling as I watch Grace giggle.

"Not funny! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I protest, and Grace just shakes her head and continues laughing until I hear a bang and a few noises from upstairs.

"What's going on?" Grace whimpers, and I just roll my eyes but jump again when the noise comes back. It sounds like footsteps. And it's coming from my room.

"Go!" I hiss to Grace, running up the stairs. She follows, and I run into my room. I burst into my room, looking around. Nothing. No trace of anyone being in here except for Grace's phone on my bed, open to Angry Birds.

"Nothing. Must have been coming from Donna's room." I tell Grace, and she nods her head. After a few moments, I make my way one last time to my secret dresser, and open it. I mutter "thank you' to god as I look through the drawer. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I search through the drawer, becoming frantic. All there is is stationary paper, empty and crumpled up.

"The letters!" I scream, and Grace quickly puts her Iphone down and runs to me.

"What?" She asks, becoming frantic.

"The letters...they're gone!"

* * *

**And there we go! The second chapter of Yours Truly, The Girl Who Can't Rock Red. I hope you liked it. I know it's short, but I wrote this around 11:00pm so I was rushed. Lol, nightime story writing. Read, review and recommend! Thank you, and how about we make it to at least 30 reviews? I'd love more, but 30 is the minimum, kay? Bye!**

**Forever Yours,**

**Hiruthika**

**P.S. I'm changing my pen name to You'reWorthEveryPenny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter of Yours Truly, The Girl Who Can't Rock Red. Look, I had a huge problem with my e-mail so I might not update often. Anyway, here is the 3rd chapter, and I will have a minisode for the disclaimer. Enjoy! Oh, and this story is a mix of any Cinderella stories out there and Geek High by Piper Banks. Oh and I apologize for an errors. Plus, I looked back at the 1st chapter and I realized I've changed the plot from this chapter and chapter 2 from chapter 1 so I went back to chapter 1 and changed a whole bunch of stuff so it makes sense, kk? Plus, I'm not sure whether this story should be AU or not. Let me know in the reviews whether it should be or not.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Eddie:*Stuffing falafel balls in his mouth**

**Me: Eddie, I need you to read this for me...**

**Eddie: Whold fon, fi need to fwinish mwi fwafew bwaws...(Translation:Hold on, I want to finish my falafel balls!)**

**Me: Never mind...**

**I do not own Kickin' It, kapeesh? And I don't own Honda Odyssey's either.**

* * *

"What do you mean the letters are gone?" Grace exclaims, looking frantic.

"What else do you think I mean? The letters aren't here!" I yell at her, but quickly stop when I see Grace a bit sad. "Sorry." I whisper.

"It's fine, but where else do you think the letters could be? Maybe their under your pillow or in a different drawer. I mean, this is a fairly large room, so it could be easy to misplace them somewhere else." Grace suggests, and I just groan and close the drawer quickly, nearly getting my finger caught and hurt.

"Grace, how could I just "misplace" 17 letters? Come on! That would be like impossible to do!" I exclaim, opening and closing drawers to see if I put the letters somewhere else. After looking around the whole room, my hair is a mess and I'm about to burst out into tears. Wiping my eyes, I collapse to the floor, hiding my face in my hands. The letters could be anywhere right now! If anyone else saw those, then I'd be toast.

"DONNA!" Grace suddenly yells, and I immediately get up and storm across the hallway to Donna's room.

"WHERE ARE THE LETTERS!" I yell at Donna once I get into her room.

"What do you mean?" Donna asks innocently...a little too innocently. "What letters?"

"The letters I've gotten from-Wait, why am I talking to you about this?" I suddenly ask her and myself, then quickly turn and walk back to my room. Donna has a confused look and so does Grace when I exit Donna's room, crossing my arms across my chest.

"What was that about?" Grace asks me once she enters my room, throwing her hands up in the room. I sigh, getting up off of my bed and grabbing Grace's arm, pulling her over to the drawer where the letters should be.

"What if Donna didn't take the letters? Now she knows about them!" I hiss, and Grace claps her lips, gulping loudly.

"I'm sure she did! I mean, she must have been the noise we head downstairs! What else could it have been!" Grace replies, and I sigh. It's true. Donna could have been the noise we heard upstairs, but how do we know it was coming from my room? It could have been coming from Donna's room. Or dad and Ashley's. Unless Grace and I were just imagining the noise. Probably not though.

"Anyway, don't worry about it. Come on, let's get some sleep. It's almost midnight and I'm a bit sleepy." Grace yawns, dragging in the blow=up matress.

"Kay. Goodnight." I reply, yawning as well as I get into my bed, tucking myself under the soft, fluffy purple and midnight blue blanket with twinkling stars on it. When I was little, mom and I would go stargazing. If we were too busy, we would just look at the stars in the sky while lying on the front lawn. She showed me lots of different constellations and I still remember the names of all of them to this day.

And after that, I slipped into a peaceful sleep, waking up occasionally from small nightmares. Not bad enough to make me cry, but bad enough to make me sit up and stay awake for at least 10 minutes before falling back asleep.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was a blur. Having dad and Ashley come back around 2:00am from their night out and business parties, Donna being stuck in her room and confiscated of her cellphone, laptop and any other electronic devices or any other way to communicate. The only time she ever came out of her room was to eat, and even then she usually took it to her room.

Dad nor Ashley acknowledged my presence the entire weekend so I basically didn't talk to either of them the entire weekend. Apparently, they had "important calls" that occupied all of their time, even though I saw them having a movie marathon when they said they were supposed to "talk about some ways to increase business," although basically all of America comes to them. God, how many more people do they need? The entire of the left-hemisphere?

Donna didn't talk to me either. Everytime she ever passed me by, she had a secretive look on her face as if she was plotting something against me. Being Donna, most definetely she was. She was that devious and a heck of a diva. Once, she got upset cause she didn't get picked for the musical when she didn't even show up for the audition! Jeez, that girl could be such an annoying priss sometimes.

Although I'm not the only one who complains about it. I've heard some of her classmates complaining about how annoying she is. Gosh, I completely agree with them. I could rant on for hours about how mean, snotty, annoying and selfish she is. There isn't any evidence of a kind soul in her, much less it ever having existed. I'll never know how Jack ever fell for her.

After 48 hours of boredom other than the occasional visit to Grace's or the park near the school, monday finally comes. And it would be the typical monday, consisting of Ashley and dad being gone for their "business" meeting, though I can tell they're ditching and hanging out at their apartment in Los Angeles. Apparently, "San Jose" was too small for them.

Waking up at 6:00am feeling refreshed and ready to take on the day suprises me, since I usually feel tired. Maybe being really bored the entire weekend helped. Looks like I should at least spend Sunday's being bored so I feel like this every monday. Sounds like a plan. It's around 7:00am when I'm ready. Since I have 30 minutes before I have to walk to school, I log onto Messenger and smile when I see Grace is on.

MISSSMARTICLE: HEY GRACIE!

XxTHEWORLDISACIRCLExX: DON'T CALL ME THAT! :(

MISSSMARTICLE: OH WELL, I STILL HAVEN'T FOUND THE LETTERS!

XxTHEWORLDISACIRCLExX: GOSH, THAT'S BAD!

MISSSMARTICLE: YEAH. ANWAY, REMEMBER OUR CONVO LAST WEEK? ABOUT KENZIE KNOWING ABOUT THE LETTERS...

XxTHEWORLDISACIRCLExX: SHE'S FORGOTTEN ABOUT THEM.

MISSSMARTICLE: THAT'S GOOD, BUT WHAT IF DONNA KNOWS ABOUT THEM NOW! ME AND MY STUPID MOUTH NEARLY TOLD HER ABOUT WHO SENT THE LETTERS!

XxTHEWORLDISACIRCLExX: OH MY...

MISSSMARTICLE: YEAH, I KNOW. OH GOD, I GTG TO WALK TO SCHOOL. DAD AND ASHLEY LEFT EARLY AND DONNA REFUSES TO GIVE ME A RIDE IN HER CAR**(A/N: Lol, I don't remember whether I've mentioned Donna has a car...but she does.) **SO I'M STUCK WALKING...BOO HOO FOR ME...ASHLEY REFUSES TO BUY ME A CAR EVEN THOUGH DAD IS MORE THAN WILLING TO...

XxTHEWORLDISACIRCLExX: KAY. SEE YA AT SCHOOL! LUCKILY MY MOM'S GIVING ME A RIDE IN 10 MINUTES, SO I CAN QUICKLY LOOK OVER MY NOTES FOR THE TEST THIS MORNING...WAIT, DO YOU WANT A RIDE?

MISSSMARTICLE: THAT'S VERY SWEET, BUT I'M FINE. NOW I REALLY NEED TO GO NOW. IT TAKES 10 MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL IF I WALK REAL QUICK AND I WANT TO GET MY BOOKS AND GET TO CLASS BEFORE THE HALLWAYS BECOME TOO CROWDED.

XxTHEWORLDISACIRCLExX: KK. BYE!

MISSSMARTICLE: BYE GRACIE! 8)

XxTHEWORLDISACIRCLExX: WAIT, KIM...!

_Kim Crawford(Misssmarticle) has logged out._

* * *

"Donna, I'm leaving now!" I yell out to Donna, grabbing an apple before heading out the door. When I step out the door, the cool, almost warm temperature hits me. I feel even more wonderful knowing I dressed right for the weather. I'm wearing a white waistcoat print top with a scoop neck that goes a bit past my neck and cap sleeves with the words "Love comes from the heart" in shiny red handwriting and dark blue skinny jeans topped off with black and purple ankle boots and a necklace that says "Kim" engraved in it I got from Naomi a few years ago along with heart earrings. I decided to curl my hair this morning to add to my pleasant mood.

"Why are you looking all 'fancy'?" Donna asks me as she bounds down the stairs, wearing what typical Donna would wear. A hot pink shirt that looks too tight and exposes a bit of cleavage along with a black mini-skirt and high heels.

"And why are you wearing something that screams 'Feel me!'" I retort, and Donna pouts.

"Well _Kimberly, _prepare for your life to be ruined!" Donna spits, stalking past me. I sigh and make my way to the sidewalk, walking to school. I wave to Donna as she drives past on her way to Demi's house. She just scowls and rolls her eyes, not paying attention to the road and nearly running into a hydro pole.

"YO DONNA! BE CAREFUL!" I yell, and Donna just retorts "Shut up blondie! You're not very bright!"

"Hey! I'm the smartest kid in school, and you're a blonde too!" I scream, and Donna just slams the breaks and speeds down the road, going way faster than she should. I continue walking and stop and smirk when I hear police sirens. Looks like Donna will be walking to school...

I'm about 5 minutes away from school when I see Grace and her mom drive by.

"Hey Kim! Need a ride _now_?" Grace asks me, and I shake my head.

"I don't know Grace. What about your mom?" I tell her, and her mom faces me.

"It's ok Kim dear! Hop in!" She says, and I thank her and get in the Honda Odyssey.**(A/N: My mom has always wanted that van brand so I decided to use that.)** After I buckle my seatbelt, Grace's mom continues driving.

"Anyway Kim, I think I'm ready for that test!" Grace exclaims to me, and I smile.

"Great job!" I manage to say before we stop in front of the school.

"Come on Grace. Thank you Mrs. West!" I call out as I get out of the van, grabbing my purple backpack. Grace follows me and her mom tells me "No problem." before she pulls off of the curb, driving to work.

"This is a perfect monday don't you think?" I ask Grace, and she nods.

"Especially since you look so cute!" She squeals, and I thank her. I must admit, my outfit is quite nice, especially paired up with the curled hair and jewelry. Grace walks to the doors and I adjust my shirt for a second before following her. I'm about to walk in when Grace stops dead in her tracks, causing me to bump into her.

"What?" I ask Grace, and she just points to the school. I look around, and my jaw drops open. Oh my god. The letters...my letters...

They're taped all around the school.

* * *

**And I'm gonna leave it there! I'll be posting a new chapter of Kickin' It Without Them soon so stay tuned for that! Anyway, read, review and recommend! Thank you for the reviews! Now can we get to 40 cause I didn't get 30 last time. I really want this to be as popular as Kickin' It Without Them so can we do that! That would be awesome. Oh, and when I post the next chapter of Kickin' It Without Them, I might be changing my penname to WorthEveryPenny. Tell me in the reviews if you want me to do that or keep the name I have currently. Anyway, take care!**

**With Lots Of Love,**

**Hiruthika**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey! I'm back with the next chapter of Yours Truly, The Girl Who Can't Rock Red! I will be posting the next chapter of Kickin' It Without Them in a few days and I want to thanke eveyone for the sweet reviews on my new story, Scratches On The Ice. I'm glad my rant meant something to people. Anyway, ON TO THE STORY! BTW, pretend I've never introduced Eddie or Milton in this story yet, kk? I'll be introducing them in this chapter. And Kim and Milton have a good friendship in this story as well, like many others.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Jerry, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Jerry: Can't, I'm working on some swag dance moves.**

**Me: Well, how about I get you on a famous dance team?**

**Jerry: OH BOY! Kay!**

**Jerry: Hiruthika does not own Kickin' It, Good To You by Marianas Trench or Old Navy.**

**Me: Ha! You did the disclaimer! Now bye!**

**Jerry: But what about my future dance career?**

**Me: Forget about that...**

**Jerry: *Hangs head down, wiping away a tear.**

**Me: Fine, I'll make a phonecall.**

**Jerry: THANK YOU, THANK YOU!*Runs up and hugs me**

**Me: *Hugs back...**

* * *

"Oh my god! How did this happen!" I mumble, watching everyone take looks at the letters, laughing. They look at Jack, who's blushing, his cheeks a dark red. I just walk to my locker, avoiding any eye contact. Grabbing my History textbook, I shut my locker and come face-to-face with Jack.

"Kim! I need to talk to you. It's about this "Girl" I've been writing letters to." He tells me, and I hold my breath for a second, afraid that he's gonna say he thinks it's me.

"Um...what about "her"?" I manage to say, looking at Grace who just gives me a sympathetic look. I motion for her to get Jack away and she nods.

"Donna is real upset about this, and she threatens to dump me if this girl doesn't show her face and beat the living crap out of her, and I don't want that to happen. What do I do?" He asks me, and I just shake my head.

"Why does it even matter?" I ask, looking up at him, and he just looks around before facing me again.

"Because I love her." He whispers, and my head starts to hurt a bit, and I blink a few times to get my distorted vision to go back to normal. He loves her, I mean ME! He loves ME! Donna's gonna end up beating the living crap out of me!

"Oh...um...how about you get the girl to show her face without Donna knowing, then have Donna see who she is...if she thinks the girl is some "wannabe loser" than she couldn't care less. But what if you don't love the girl who really is the 'Girl who can't rock red?' If you don't, then just stick with Donna. But if you still love the girl, then find the least painful way to dump her. Then just wait a few months. If the girl doesn't satisfy you, come back to Donna and she'll be happy you did. If not, then you decide from there." I explain to him, and his face lights up.

"Thanks Kim! You're a genius!" He half yells/half screams, hugging me. I muster up all of the courage I have in me and hug him back, though only for a second before he pulls away. I hear him mutter a swear word under his breath when he looks at the clock. Only 5 minutes until class and his first class is halfway across the school(he changed classes).

I watch him leave, thoughs swirling through my head. He loved me! And I just gave him a plan to find out it's me! Darn, what did I get into! Looking at the clock, I rush to my History class, with only a few seconds to spare.

* * *

_Donna's POV(I decided to go back and forth with Kim and Donna's POV)_

That 2 headed, 4 eyed monster! How dare this "girl" try to steal Jack from me! When I find out who she is, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!

"Ugh! How dare this "Girl who won't wear pink" try to steal Jack away from me!" I say to Demi who's sitting beside me, whining and stomping my foot, my metallic red heels making a weird noise. Mrs. Burnell, our math teacher isn't here yet so everyone is out of their seats just talking.

"First of all Donna, it's 'The Girl Who Can't Rock Red', and second of all, how do we even know she's stealing Jack! This girl hasn't even bothered to show her face! How can Jack date some person who he doesn't even know is!" Demi exclaims, and I nod, chewing on my strawberry and apple flavoured gum, popping a bubble. It's true. Jack doesn't even know who she is! All I need to do is make sure Jack never finds out who this girl is! Then he'll complete forget her and him and I will still date him! Perfect!

"You're right Dem. Totes(short form for totally) right! All I need to do is keep this girl away from Jack and then BAM! He's still with me..." I tell Demi, and she smirks, staring at her nails. On the other side of me, Amelia is playing with a mini plush rabbit.

"Amelia!" I harshly whisper, and she turns her head, looking at me.

"Yeah?" She asks me.

"Why are you playing with a stuffed bunny?" I hiss, and she looks at me.

"Because they're cute! Oh, what does btw mean?" She asks me, and I shake my head and slap my face.

"It means by the way." I try to say as kindly as possible, but snap immediately after she replies.

"Oh, I thought it meant 'Brain Telephone Waves.'"

"WTF? WHY WOULD YOU THINK IT MEANS 'BRAIN TELEPHONE WAVES?' THAT SOUNDS RIDICULOUS!" I scream, causing everyone to look at me. I just give them a glare and they quickly look away. God, I have the dumbest friend.

"Hey Donna! I just realized something..." Demi whispers, and I turn my head to her.

"What?" I mumble, staring dreamily at Jack who's sitting across the room.

"What if the girl is Kim!" Demi mutters, and I look at her in a weird way.

"Excuse me! You're saying my step-sister is the girl Jack is in love with?" I scoff, and Demi keeps holding her stare, keeping a straight face.

"Yes. I mean, the girl has blonde ringlets! And I remember seeing the dress the girl wore in her closet!" Demi says, and I open my mouth wide.

"You snooped in Kim's closet?" I'm shocked. No one has ever done that. "Well done!" I add, giving her a high-five.

"Yup." She boasts, clicking her nails on her desk.

"Wow. Anyway, I'm gonna go talk to Jack." I dreamily say, bringing my shirt collar down a bit to look good. Although it looks kind of gross, it always attracts the boys. I'm about to walk up to his desk when Mrs. Burnell comes in, staring at me with a hard and upset look.

"Miss. Tobin! Back to your seat NOW!" She yells at me, and I scurry back to my desk, hiding my face.

"Good. Sorry I am so late class. I had an errand to run. Now, we will begin our lesson..." She drones on, and I shut out everything. Math class is soooooo boring. I don't even know why we need to know this junk! Ugh, it disgusts me how we need to know this. I mean, 'HELLO!', we're in grade 12 and we still need school! Some of us are almost eighteen, legal adult age and we have to spend part of our adulthood learning numbers! Ugh.

"Hey Demi. What do you say we do a little snooping in Kim's room?" I ask her, and she nods, smiling deviously.

"Perfect. Operation Break In And Stake Out is a go!"

* * *

_Kim's POV_

After history, math, language arts, which I got an A+ in for my short story...! And chemistry, it's finally time for lunch. Thankfully, unlike a lot of people, I bring my own lunch everyday so as I'm looking through my backpack, I'm expecting to find my brown lunch bag with an apple, mini milk carton, and sandwich, but it's not there! Grumbling, I dig through my pocket and find a $10 bill. Great, I have to buy lunch now.

When I get into the cafeteria, I smell a sweet aroma and realize that I'm the only one there except for Grace who's grabbing lunch.

"Hey Kim! The new principal showed Marge how to cook better and the food here is now DELICIOUS!" She calls out to me, and I quickly join her. Getting a tray, I grab an apple, a ham and cheese sandwich, a slice of pizza and a milk carton. I'm about to give Marge my money when she adds a piece of red velvet cake to my tray. I thank her and hand over my money. She gives me my change and I go to sit down with Grace.

"Oh my gosh Grace, this looks delicious!" I tell Grace, but I hear a faint whimper coming from the hallway. "I'll be right back Grace." I say, and she nods.

When I walk out of the hallway, I see Donna and Kelsey making fun of 2 people. one with ginger coloured hair and a lot of freckles, and an african-american boy. I think their names are Milton and Eddie, but I'm not very sure.

"Donna...we have been over this, stop it!" I tell her, and she snickers.

"Really Kim? You may have gotten lucky on Friday, but read my lips, I don't care! You know why? Because Mrs. Ricardo is-" She starts, but gets cut off.

"-Standing right behind you."

Donna turns around, facing Mrs. Ricardo standing right in front of her.

"I thought I made the right decision cutting off your suspension Ms. Tobin, but I guess not. Detention! And for all those who watched this happen, come over here. I need to talk to you. Kim, Milton and Eddie, you may make your way to the cafeteria." She demands, and everyone scurries over to her while Milton, Eddie and I walk into the cafeteria.

"Thanks Kim for helping us." Milton says, and so does Eddie.

"No probs. Wait, what's wrong?" I ask when I see Milton becoming a bit pale.

"Milton and I have no where to sit! Wherever we are, everyone picks on us and steals our lunch..." Eddie explains, and I nod.

"Why don't you sit with us?" I ask, and they have shocked looks on their faces.

"Really? No one ever asks for us to sit with them!" Milton exclaims, and I just point to where Grace is sitting.

"Well, I did. Now come on, the cafeteria food is delicious! Grab some before everyone else start piling in and join us!" I tell them, and watch them make their way to where the food is. After grabbing a few things, they come over and we all start eating when all of the other students start coming in.

"Not a second too soon." Milton breathes as he starts eating his garden salad, after putting hand sanitizer on. I hear students ooing and ahhing as they stack their plates. I notice Marge doesn't give them a piece of red velvet cake and when they see a piece on our plates, they start complaining to Marge.

"Sorry. Mrs. R said only to give dessert to students who deserve it and after your chat, you don't." She simply says, and people just walk away, cursing under their breath.

"Jeez, it seems like we're the only ones who got cake." Grace says, and Eddie nods. I see Grace smiling at him and he gives her a smile back, causing Grace to blush a tiny bit. I elbow her whispering "Looks like someone's crushing on a certain boy."

She then blushes even more, quickly taking a bite of her pizza so she has an excuse not to talk. I just give her a playful glare and start eating my apple.

* * *

45 minutes later, we've finished everything. Since there's 15 minutes left, I go to the library with Milton. Grace and Eddie go outside for some fresh air, or to hang out. When Milton and I get to the library, I hear "Good To You" by Marianas Trench ft. Jessica Lee playing, and I know its my cellphone**(A/N: Lol, I'm listening to this song right now as I'm typing up the chapter! It's an amazingsauce song!).** Fishing my cellphone out of my pocket, I see it's Naomi. That's weird, Naomi never calls. Plus, how did she get my number!?

"Hello?" I ask, and I hear Naomi's familiar voice at the end of the line, a bit of a british accent mixed in.

"Kim! Darling! How are you? I'm coming home in 3 days!"

"That's wonderful! Wait, how did you get my number?" I tell her.

"I have my sources. Anyway, got to go love! See you soon!" She replies, and I say "bye" and hang up.

"Who was that?" Milton asks me, and I explain to him about my mom. I also told him and Eddie about my used-to-have crush on Jack during lunch. It feels nice telling someone else about it.

"That's cool and- hey Kim! Jack's calling for you! Go girl, go!" He slightly pushes me to where Jack is sitting. I blush a bit and glare at Milton, but he has a persistent look and ushers me over to Jack. He then goes to the Geography section to find a book on Russia for a project he has to work on.

"Hey Kim!" Jack says cheerfully, and I wave and take a seat across from him.

"Hi" I mumble, looking at the table as if it's the most fascinating thing on earth.

"I want to thank you for the plan on finding my mystery girl! The plan is going to commence tomorrow. By the way, thanks for getting my jacket the other night..." He says, and I mumble a "your welcome."

"Hey Kim...you're a really nice person. I saw the way you helped those two guys...what are their names...?" He asks, snapping his fingers trying to think.

"Milton and Eddie." I finish for him, and he gives me a genuine smile. That was the smile I'd melt when I saw it. I remember when I would see that smile, hoping every time he was smiling at me. But he never did. It would always be someone behind me, and my heart would shatter into a million pieces. But now he was smiling at ME. ME! All I could do was smile back.

"Anyway, you have a lot of courage for a 17 year old Kim. You really do...I don't know how you can stand up to Donna like that. Not even I can..." He whispers, and I just shrug.

"Well, I've been living with Donna for over a year, so I'm used to her behaviour." I giggle a bit, and Jack laughs as well, then smiling again. I smile back, looking back at the table, drumming my fingers against it. I hummed "Good To You" while staring at the table, things becoming a bit awkward. When I look up, Jack is still staring at me, smiling. Then, he starts leaning in, closing his eyes. Closer and closer. Oh my cherry pits! Jack is gonna kiss me! I'm about to lean in when through the corner of my eye, I see Donna about to walk in. I quickly back away, getting up.

Jack opens his eyes, a bit of hurt flashing through his chocolate brown eyes, and my heart shatters into a million pieces. I can't kiss him, he's still dating Donna. My stepsister...I'd never live it down if I kissed him. Part of me is thankful that I didn't kiss him, but part of me wishes I did, wishing that I could. But I can't. I won't. I don't want Jack to find out I'm his mystery girl. He would hate me, and so would everyone else.

Thank god I'm going to Harvard next fall. I got my acceptance letter early since they wanted me to enroll as soon as possible. Grace is going there too, and I think Milton is too. I really want Eddie to go to so we're like best friends in University and we're not seperated from everyone else, but he's afraid he isn't. He's close to getting good enough grades for them to accept him, so Milton is tutoring him. For such a shy boy, he really is quite clever.

"I can't. You're still with Donna, remember? I'm sorry." I whisper to Jack before running off to where Milton is checking out a book, blushing furiously.

"I saw what happened Kim. Goodness, that boy loves you Kim! Jack l-" He starts, but I quickly clamp his mouth, pointing to where Donna is talking to Jack, smiling at him seductively. I see him looking away, then staring at me. We lock eyes, but I quickly look away, thanking Milton for grabbing me the novel I was hoping to read. I check it out, then walk out of the library, Milton following me. Oh god, I will not be going into the libary for a while. I can't believe it. I think he likes me. But I keep telling myself he doesn't. It's just a mutual friendship. Maybe not even a friendship...

Right?

* * *

**And I'm gonna leave it there! Gosh, over 3k words! I usually never write this long. Sorry to keep you all waiting. A lot of people requested that I add a new chapter of this story, so I did? Are you all happy? I hope you are. I can't believe it...JACK AND KIM NEARLY KISSED! HA! I MADE THEM NOT! I'm sorry, but I thought it would be too rushed in the story for them to kiss just in the 4th chapter. Lol. Anyway, I know which chapter they're gonna kiss! Ha! If you wanna know, you gotta PM me the answer to this question. It's a tricky one!**

**Some Months Have 30 days, and some have 31. How many months have 28 days?**

**PM me the answer, and if you get it right, I will tell you which chapter they kiss...kk? And please don't cheat, I want this to be a question you got straight off the bat. I will give you some time to think about it, but please don't search it up on the internet. That take the fun away from it...anyway, when you PM me, give me the answer, and what time you finished reading this fanfiction, kk? Good. Now goodbye my Karate Kickers! Hope you're enjoying the Olympics. BTW, please check out my new story, Scratches On The Ice. Oh, and can we get to 50 reviews?That would be totally awesome and would make my day!**

**With Lots Of Love,**

**Hiruthika**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people who roam the earth and bring me pleasure by reading my fanfiction stories! I am back with the next chapter of Yours Truly, The Girl Who Can't Rock Red! Congratulations on the people who got the question that I posted on the last chapter right! For those who didn't, I'm sorry, but there is a new question I'm going to post. Now, I know a lot of guests answered the question, but I didn't know how to get to you…so sorry! Enough of my babble. Oh and any writing in italic is an excerpt from the book Kim is reading.**

**Disclaimer: I never, ever have owned Kickin' It, and I never will since I'm not some super rich person who could buy a whole shopping mall with my allowance! Of course, that's preposterous, but a girl can dream and never spend too much money, right? Lol, of course they can...but I think I own the book I made up called "Watching Her Breath Air" unless it actually is a real book...if so, I only own the plot I made up if it ever is said in any of the future chapters, or Strawberry Shortcake.**

* * *

"Sooo, how'd it go? I know I saw it and everything, but unfortunately I was at a distance that your the sound waves coming from your voice could not go into my ear..." Milton asks me, and I shake my head as we walk to Home Ec.

"Not much...just talking about Donna and how I've got 'a lot' of courage for being able to stand up to her..." I reply as we enter the room, and he nods, running up to Grace and Eddie, whispering something in their ear. Twirling a blonde lock with my index finger, I see Grace nodding. She gives me a smile and I give her a small grin before taking a seat in the middle row and grabbing the book Milton found for me.

Opening it, I look at the first sentence at the near middle of the page, the thin paper it's printed on nearly giving me a bloody papercut, but narrowly missing.

_They want me gone. They want me to be gone, whichever status I'm in. But like any other warrior I've read in books, I stand my ground, refusing to budge._

A lovely starting sentence for a story if I do say so myself. I continue reading, looking at each word on the page as if it was some secret treasure.

_"Such a lovely darling...I wonder how a delicate creature like you grew up in a harsh and strict environment like this place..." The dark figure in front of me whispers, inching closer and closer.  
"Well I wonder how such a devil like you even survived my family's attack!" I hiss, refusing to look at the figure in the eye. If I did, it would show defeat, and I never showed defeat. This person had no right to do this to me...even if the one woman I hated with all my might sent him here to do the mission I've done everything to have not happen. I have no idea who this person was, but it sounded like a male.  
"A fiesty one, are you not?" The figure cackles, a cruel edge in his voice that nearly brings me to my knees. But I'm still standing, my chocolate brown hair blowing in the strong wind, making the already cold November weather feel even more freezing.  
"Say what you want, but I will never back down. I refuse to crumble like all those souls you recklessly MURDERED!" I shout, my hands balling into fists. "I'm not the kind to do stuff like that because I am not like the rest. You kill them all, you don't kill me, you hear me, I will not die!"  
"But Lily, everyone dies at some point, even me. But I will not rest in peace until you're out of the way!" He yells, slapping me. I wince at the pain, my cheek throbbing from the hard blow. I hold a hand to my cheek, my cold, smooth palm bringing minor relief. The wind soothes the pain a bit as well, taking deep breaths to keep my focus on getting out of wherever I am, since according to the voice in my head, this is not a safe place to be in. And if I've been taught anything over the years, it's always to believe the voice in my head, and this is not the time to be unfaithful to the people who taught me that, though they're all dead. Looking around, I spot a dim light. A door. Looking up at the person, I see his back to me. Taking a deep breath, I make a run for it with the figure hot on my heels..._

I'm about to continue onto the second page when I hear Mrs. Priestep enter the classroom, and the "cool crew" come in right after her, consisting of Jack Anderson, Donna Tobin, Kelsey Vargas and Jerry Martinez. They take their seats in 2 tables behind Grace and I, grumbling about they hate this class. I see Eddie and Milton sitting at the table beside us.

"Now class, today we will be making Strawberry Shortcake. Since some people know how to make it and some don't, I will switch your partners. I hear more than half of the class groan, and Grace and I shoot each other sympatheic smiles. Since we always made Strawberry Shortcake after school last year, we knew it off the bat. Plus, Naomi had a special recipe for it and she showed it to me.

"Alright, the person on my right from each table go up a table. For example, Grace, you go with Jerry, Jack, you go with Kim and so on. The person on my left side stays in their spot. Same with the set of tables on the right side. Now hurry up and start baking! There will be an instruction sheet and all the ingredients are set up on your tables. If you need anything extra or have your own way of making it, come up to me and I will supply you with anything extra." She tells everyone, and I wave to Grace and give her a thumbs up as she makes her way over to where Jerry is sitting.

I'm reading the instructions when Jack takes a seat next to me.

"Hey Kim. I don't know how to make Strawberry Shortstock so how about you bake it while I text." Jack tells me, and I'm taken aback. This is not the Jack I saw in the library today. He's...a lot meaner. Donna must have given him some threat or lecture on being mean to me again.

"Jack, it's Strawberry Short_cake_" I say, emphasizing the cake part. "And are you okay?" I add, giving him a weird look.

"Never better. Now hurry up, I need a good grade for this or I'm kicked off all of the sports teams." Jack retorts, and I just sigh and start baking, changing up stuff so I can go by Naomi's recipe. I need one extra thing so I go up to Mrs. Priestep.

"Can I have one extra thing please? I'm going by a recipe my mom taught me when I was little." I ask, and she nods, smiling.

"Of course Kim. Go ahead and grab it." She replies. "45 minutes left class!" She adds. I grab my item and walk back to the table. When I'm done, I put it in the oven. I finish 2 chapters of Watching Her Breath Air when I hear a _ding _coming from the oven. I go to the oven and take out the delicious looking cake. Grace takes out her cake as well, looking identical to mine. We give each other thumbs up and walk back to our tables. Donna attempts to trip me, but I easily dodge her foot and make it to the table. When I'm done icing it and adding the strawberries, I call Mrs. Priestep, cutting a piece of cake for her, Jack and I.

"Yum! This is absolutely fabulous Kim! A+ for you and Jack!" She exclaims, walking over to Jerry and Grace, also saying the same thing. I smile and eat a piece of the cake.

"Aren't you going to eat your cake piece?" I ask Jack, but he shakes his head.

"Nah. I'm not hungry right now..." He trails off, still texting.

"Oh. Alright. Do you want me to pack a slice of it in a container for you to take home?" I ask him, and he gives me a weird look.

"No! I don't need to eat something made by _you_!" I'm hurt when Jack says that, and I see his expression soften a bit.

"Oh...forget about it then. I'll take it home. Class is about to finish anyway..." I whisper, keeping my head hanging low. A stray tear threatens to slide down my cheek but I blink it back.

"Alright class. I am done checking all of your cakes, and just to let you know this mark will go on your report card." Mrs. Priestep speaks up, the whole class looking at her. I hear a few "yes" and no"'s from people nearby and Mrs. Priestep just shakes her head. After a few moments, the bell rings.

"Class dismissed!" Mrs. Priestep calls out and everyone gets up and rushes to the door, eager to get out. When Grace and I walk out, instead of the letters from this morning, there are sheets of paper. I take one and read it, my eyes widening like saucers.

**Are you Jack Anderson's "Cinderella" or known as "The Girl Who Can't Rock Red?"  
Come by the fountain at the front of the school during Free Period.  
If you think you are, answer the question Jack gives you.  
Be there!  
**

"Oh my goodness! Grace, what do I do?" I ask the brunette, and she shakes her head, her expression like mine.

"Kim...you need to go tell Jack you're his mystery girl!" She tells me, and I quickly shake my head.

"No way! He'll never believe me!" I whisper, looking down.

"Well how about we go watch the girls during free period and see what question Jack's asking! Maybe then you can prove it to him!" Grace exclaims, and I sigh.

"Alright..." I trail off, and Grace hugs me.

"Yay! Now come on! Free period is right now!" She ushers me out the doors to the front of the school where there is a long line of girls in front of Jack and Jerry. I hide behind a tree and watch what happens.

"Alright ladies, thank you for coming here. As you may know, one of you girls standing in this line might be my "Cinderella" but if you aren't, I wish the best of luck for you in life. Anyway, first, I will narrow it down to the people with the looks, then I'll ask the question. First off, the girl had blonde hair." Jack tells everyone, causing half of the girls to dissapear.

"See Kim! You have blonde hair!" Grace whispers to me, and I just nod and continue watching.

"Okay then. Now I will ask the question. Alright, you all know about the letters that were posted around the school, right?" Jack asks everyone, and the girls all nod.

"Okay then. There is one letter missing from the bunch. I have that letter. My question is this: "What was the date the last letter was sent?" He asks, and the girls start thinking. "If you think you know the answer, come up to me and whisper the answer in my ear. I will tell you if you're right or wrong." He adds.

"April 25th. That was the date." I whisper quietly to Grace, and she nods.

"Then go up there and tell Jack!" She ushers, but I stand my ground.

"I'm sorry Grace, but I'm not the girl he's looking for. He's expecting some super popular, super rich girl who wears six-inch heels. He's probably looking for some Donna Tobin look-a-like. I mean, look at all the girls in front of him." I whisper to Grace, pointing at all the girls who fit my description.

"I know Jack broke up with Donna, but trust me. He doesn't want a girl like her. He wants you!" Grace repeats, and I just give her a weak smile and watch the girls get upset because they didn't get the question right.

"Alright, I think this is enough for today. Thank you for coming." Jack shouts over the noise level. The girls sulk and walk back into the school.

"I didn't find her Jerry. She's never going to show up!" Jack tells the latino boy beside him, shaking his head.

"Don't worry man, she'll come soon. Just give her some time." Jerry replies, patting Jack's shoulder and walking away. Jack just sits down, closing his eyes. While he does, I slip a small note and run back into the school with Grace following me. Taking one last look at Jack, I shake my head and walk away. He doesn't want a girl like me.

* * *

_Jack's POV_

Once Jerry and all of the girls leave, I sit down, my head in my hands. When I'm getting up, I see a piece of paper beside me. It's red. Unfolding the paper, I read the note, my eyes going a bit wide. She's still out there...she was watching me...

_Dear Jack,_

_The answer is April 25th. You can't fool me with that one. You're probably wishing I showed my face to you today, but it's kind of a good thing. You won't like what you see. Trust me Jack, I'm right in front of you...if only your eyes were open enough to see that._

_Yours Truly, The Girl Who Can't Rock Red_

* * *

**And that's where I'm going to leave it. I know the way Jack was trying to find his mystery girl is like A Cinderella Story and Another Cinderella story, but I like it this way. Please read, review and recommend! It would make my day! Unfortunately, the updates for this story will be a bit slow, and a bit shorter, but I still will update and won't stop until this story is done! For those who got the question I posted in the last chapter right, I told you what chapter Jack and Kim kiss. But for those who didn't, here is another question:**

**A rooster lays an egg on a roof on a windy day. Which way does the egg blow?**

**With Lots Of Love,**

**Hiruthika**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi hi! I'm back with a new chapter of Yours Truly, The Girl Who Can't Rock Red! I know I haven't updated it in a while, and updates will be minimal but I will pull through one way or another. Without further ado, here is the next chapter. BTW, this chapter will be in no one's POV, focusing on different characters, like Jack, Kim, Jerry and Grace, maybe even Donna and in past tense. But for this chapter, I'm just focusing on Jack and Kim. I want to try it and let me know if you want me to continue doing it that way or just do it in Kim's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Kickin' It, kapeesh?**

* * *

Kim Crawford was scared.

She watched Jack everyday, fearing he would see it in her eyes that she was the girl he was looking for. That she had been hiding from him, but had secretly harboured a love for him, which eventually dissapeared after all hope that he felt the same way faded when he hooked up with her stepsister. Though she only lived with her for a year, she could tell that a devil was in her, but an angel as well.

There were few days when Kim saw that angel, peeking out as if it one false move could ruin anything. And the blonde wondered why the angel never came out often, because it was a beautiful creature that could do great things if it tried.

The blonde was very cautious when she walked around everyday, staying out of people's way. She wasn't afraid to stick up for people, but never herself. She could never find the confidence for that somehow.

As Thursday rolled around, she was anxious. The day before, she had left Jack a note stating the correct date for the last letter sent which many girls had tried to guess. She was afraid that somehow Jack had spotted her, and would talk to her the next day. She had tried to avoid him, but got spooked a bit even when Grace came over to where she was leaning against an oak tree outside, thinking.

"Grace? Do you think Jack knows it's me?" She asked her brunette friend, biting her lip.

"Course not. He doesn't have a clue. But Kim, you need to tell him! You can't just hide forever!" Grace exclaimed, crossing her arms. Kim sighed, blowing a piece of her bangs which covered her eye.

"I know Grace. But when? I can't just walk up to him at school and say 'Hey Jack! I'm your Cinderella!' cause he would never believe me!" She protested, pointing out how Jack had no belief that she could be his mystery girl. Grace sighed, grabbing the blonde's arm.

"Look Kim, find a time! Jack's heartbroken because he can't find his girl, and every girl at school won't give him a break about going on dates with him. Do it for his sake! Please!" She begged, tugging on Kim's arm. Sighing, the blonde agreed.

"Fine...but when the time is right!" The brunet cheered, hugging her friend in happiness.

"And that time is..." Kim started, but got shushed by Grace as she spotted Jack alone near the fountain.

"...now..." Grace finished, smirking and dragging Kim over to where Jack was sitting, throwing a penny into the fountain.

* * *

Jack Anderson was impatient.

When he wanted something, he always got it, sometimes to the displeasure of people. And he was grateful. But this once, he was impatient. He was hoping his Cinderella was one of the girls in the crowd, but he could tell most of them weren't her when he took one look at them. His girl had sparkling doe brown eyes that lit up like fireworks.

More than half of them had sea blue eyes or grass green eyes. Though the possibility that the girl had worn colour contacts still lingered in his brain, but the girl he fell in love with was so confident, and herself that he couldn't imagine her doing that. She was...too pure to do such a thing. Plus, when he looked into her eyes, he could tell her eye colour was real, though a bit rare. He had never seen a girl have that kind of eye colour, except Kim Crawford.

Kim Crawford.

His ex-girlfriend's stepsister.

Kim was a pure soul. She reminded him of the girl he met at the dance, and sometimes he thought that she was the one. But if she was, she would have told him by now...right? They were close...right? As the brunet thought about it, he realized they weren't as close as he thought. Why, before, the only reason he ever talked to her was about Donna...which wasn't often though.

As he thought about it, a feeling washed over him.

Guilt.

He was horrible to Kim. He was so mean to her all because of the girl he thought he liked, but turned out to be a terrible person who had "good looks" which never mattered for him. But it did for his reputation.

His parents were the most popular people when they went to this school, being high school sweethearts. They expected Jack to carry on the tradition, which he did, but he never found the girl he would be with forever.

Considering forever is a long time, he wanted a girl who would love him forever, and vise versa. At first, his parents were ecstatic about him and Donna's relationship, but after meeting her and watching her behaviour, they hated her. Hate is a strong word, but if he could, Jack would have said the exact same thing.

His parents hadn't met Kim yet, but they would probably love her if they did. They loved people like her, considering his mom was like Kim in high school. An outcast who did good in school and stayed out of people's way.

But his father fell for his mom, and maybe, just maybe, the same would happen with him. But first, he had to find his mystery girl. Or as she called herself,

The Girl Who Can't Rock Red.

He knew why she called herself that. She admitted to him at the dance whenever she wore the colour red, she never looked good in it. But to him, she looked beautiful in the colour. If only he could find her...

Then, a plan hatched.

He could find his Cinderella. All he had to was make people do one thing:

Wear Red To School.

* * *

As lunch came, Kim rushed to the cafeteria, grabbing her amazing-tasting lunch and sitting down. Once everyone filed in after her, Jack's voice came on the speakers, causing everyone to look up.

"Hi everyone. As you all know, I tried to find out who my mystery girl at the dance last winter was. Well, I found her. But she wasn't in the line. She left me a note with the correct answer. The answer was April 25th," He stated, causing girls to cry out in frustration and cross their arms, others whispering.

"Anyway, looks like she's on the shy side. So, tomorrow, I want everyone to wear red to school. Then only will I see who my girl was since she looked special in red...not like others. If I can see her in her signature colour, then I'll know it's her. Thanks everyone, and enjoy your lunch." He finished, causing most girls to squeal, chatting about what they were going to wear. Kim and Grace were the only girls who said nothing.

"Grace...what do I do? He'll find out it's me!" The blonde hissed in her friend's ear, blushing.

"So? That's a good thing Kim! You'll live happily ever after!" Grace exclaimed back, grinning from ear to ear at the thought of her best friend finally finding her Prince Charming.

"Yeah...for another 2 months. Then we'll never see each other again!" She replied, indicating the end of senior year was soon.

"You never know Kim...Jack might have applied to Harvard! His parents went there, so I'm sure they've got him a spot." The brunette stated. It's true. Jack was basically following his parents footsteps since they became very successful and he wanted to too.

"So? Look, can we please drop it until tomorrow because it's obvious that he's going to find out I'm his-hi Jack...!" Kim started, but quickly stopped when she saw Jack in front of her, raising his eyebrow.

"Your who's what Kim?" He asked her, causing her to blush a bit.

"Nothing...anyway...um...what will you do once...you know...find your mystery girl?" She questioned, stuttering. Luckily, Jack shook off her weird talk and shrugged.

"Live happily ever after with her...assuming she applied to Harvard." The blonde nodded, Graced giving her a smirk behind Jack's back.

"Did you know Kim's going to Harvard too Jack?" She smirked, causing Kim to blush even more.

"Really? That's cool Kim. Maybe we'll pass each other by at one point or another?" He smiled at the blonde. Kim nodded, taking a bite of her shiny red apple.

"Um...yeah..." She managed to say, unsure of what to say next. She was about to speak when Jerry came over, patting Jack on the back.

"Yo Jack! Donna wants to talk to you! What should I tell her?" He asked Jack, pointing to where Donna was waving flirtaciously, sitting at the edge of her table. Jack shook his head.

"Tell her we're not getting back together and she should just give it up. And tell her not to talk to me again." He replied, rolling his eyes. The latino boy nodded, walking over to a hopeful Donna.

"God...she won't give up. I need to go now before she comes over. It was nice talking to you Kim, maybe I'll see you later?" He asked, waving goodbye and peering nervously over his shoulder at Donna, an upset look on her face.

"Bye. And maybe so Jack..." Kim replied, finishing her apple and perfectly throwing it in the garbage. "By the way, where's Milton and Eddie?"

"They came early and grabbed their lunch cause they have some project worth a big part of their grade." Grace replied, sipping her Sprite.

"Oh...okay. I'm gonna go outside for some fresh air before class starts. Bye!" Kim said, throwing out the rest of her garbage and placing her tray on the rack. Grace nodded to her before she dissapeared out the swinging double doors.

::

As she sat near the fountain, she drummed her fingers on the concrete ledge edging the fountain, the sun's warmth soaking in her skin, the light breeze slightly blowing her straight blonde hair to the side. Hearing a slight rustle, she turned her head, eyes focusing on Jack, standing nearby her.

"Hey Kim." He spoke, walking up to her.

"Hi Jack." She replied quietly, staring up at the sky. Not a single cloud could be seen.

"Kim...I'm sorry for having treated you terribly a while ago." He apologized, looking down.

"It's okay Jack..." She whispered softly.

"What do you think of my plan to find my mystery girl?" He asked her, causing the blonde to turn around, doe brown eyes boring into his chocolate coloured ones.

"It's creative Jack. Really creative. Jack, even if your Cinderella was someone like me, would you still love her?" Kim questioned Jack, a small spark of hope in her eyes.

"Of course Kim. I'd love her no matter what." He whispered, smiling at Kim. She smiled back, looking at her watch and gasping a bit.

"Class is gonna start soon. I should get going." She said, getting up. "By the way Jack, your girl will love you just as much. I'm sure of it." She quietly spoke, placing a quick kiss on the brunet's cheek before walking off, leaving him standing there, smiling like an idiot with a hand to his cheek. She must be his Cinderella.

* * *

**YAYAYAYAYAY! A KICK KISS! EVEN IF IT WAS JUST A QUICK KISS ON THE CHEEK! For those who I told when Jack and Kim would kiss, the kiss in this chapter is just on the cheek. The chapter they kiss, which by the way is chapter 12, is an actual kiss...like, on the lips! *Insert fan girl squeal. This story will have a at least 10 more chapters, and maybe, depending if you guys want me to, I'll make a sequel with Jack and Kim at Harvard :)**

**Read, review, and recommend my Karate KICKers, and PM me cause I'm usually sooooo bored...it's true. School starts in 2 weeks! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO! *Tear. But I'm going to a new school! :) and I'm super stoked. Now, I must leave so bye bye! *Blow kiss.**

**With Lots Of Love,**

**Hiruthika**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI! I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! 106 REVIEWS!? EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T ASK FOR THAT MANY!? HOLY FIRETRUCK! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED FOR ANY CHAPTER OF THE STORY, EVEN IF YOU ONLY REVIEWED ONCE THROUGHOUGHT THE WHOLE STORY. YOU JUST MADE MY DAY! AND IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN A WHOLE DAY SINCE I ADDED IT! I'm soooo happy that I'm going to add another chapter today for all of you. Thank you! Soooo, enough of my blabbing, here is the next chapter! BTW, the day where everyone wears red is going to take place in chapter 8 or 9, maybe even 10 and will span through 3 chapters cause I want the Kick kiss to happen that day, and there is a minor swear in here, so for a heads up, here is the scenes each chapter will take place:**

**7- After school at Kim and Jack's house**

**8- Friday morning before school**

**9- Friday school day starting**

**10- Still at school during lunch**

**11- Lunch party started and finished/free period starting**

**12- Courtyard with Jack and Kim alone= KICK KISS!**

**Disclaimer: In no way possible do I own Kickin' It, and everyone on this site doesn't either, unless…you know…the person who owns Kickin' It actually happens to read these...lol...**

* * *

Kim Crawford couldn't move.

She stood in front of her closet, scanning over all her clothes. She had already picked out a red knee-high dress, only picking it because of Grace's pleas, red ruffle earrings, red shorts underneath and brown cowboy boots, just to add a little signature extra piece to her outfit. It reminded her of home. Her real home in Tennessee, with her horses and all her other animals, watching them as she sits by the window in her room, smiling.

Not in California, the only thing animals she'd be able to watch is at the zoo.

If only Naomi never left.

She was coming home in 2 weeks, with a lot of stuff for Kim, but the blonde still wanted more than anything to be able to go back to Tennessee and bake cookies with her grandma, help her grandpa with the rocking chair he was making, ride horses with her cousin Courtney and make mud pies with her little cousin Travis.

But first she needed to graduate, and maybe then she could visit before she headed off to Harvard in the fall.

So all she could do at the moment was stare at herself in the mirror, then look at her outfit choice.

And that's exactly what she did.

That is...until her oh-so evil stepsister barged into the room.

"Hi Donna. What are you doing here? I thought you were going shopping with Kelsey, Demi and Amelia for clothes to wear tomorrow." The blonde questioned her stepsister, raising her eyebrow.

"Demi and Amelia aren't here yet twerp. Look, you better not wear a nice outfit for tomorrow and-wait, is that your outfit?" Donna stated, staring at Kim's outfit layed out on her bed. Kim nodded, closing her closet door.

"Yeah. Do you like it?" Kim asked, biting her lip. Donna looked at her with a funny expression on her face.

"I don't know. Anyway, Jack will realize that I'm his mystery girl and we'll live happily ever after." Donna dreamily said, looking up at the bedroom ceiling.

"Donna...you didn't even get the date right for when Jack's mystery girl sent the last letter. The person who knew that is Jack's girl." Kim spoke, snapping her stepsister out of her dream state.

"And you did?" She snorted, looking Kim in the eye.

"NO! I mean, no I didn't. I'm just saying." Kim replied a bit too quickly, blushing a bit.

"Ugh. Omg, Amelia, Kelsey and Demi are here! I need to go twerp." Donna gasped a bit, running out of the room and down the stairs, tripping and rolling down the last few. Kim couldn't help but giggle at her stepsister's flustered state as she rushed out the front door, looking pissed off.

Once Donna got in Kelsey's car, Kim sighed and fell on her bed, putting her clothes for tomorrow in her closet. She got the date right. But once Jack realized that she was his mystery girl, he'd just leave it be and go out with Donna again, probably get married in a few years, Kim being forced to attend...but that might not happen, right? Jack could love her...if only she could love him back again...

Then, she remembered her backpack. Jack had forgotten his homework so she offered to give it to him...looks like it's time to go to Jack's house...

* * *

Jack Anderson was happy.

He seemed a lot more cheerful and happier after Kim gave him that kiss on the cheek at school earlier.

Of course, he didn't tell anyone about it, but he couldn't get it out of his head, the moment repeating over and over again in his mind.

As he walked through the front door of his super huge house, he was welcomed by his mom.

"Hi Jack! How was school today? Did you find your girl?" His mom, Jennifer, questioned him, walking up to him.

"No, not yet mom. But tomorrow I will." He replied.

"Oh, that's wonderful! I'm so proud of you!" She gushed, giving a kiss on Jack's forehead. "Come on sweetie. Your father is outside. He needs to hear the good news too."

His mom and him walked to the backyard, eying his dad reading the newspaper and sipping coffee.

"Honey, Jack's going to find his mystery girl tomorrow! Isn't it exciting?" His mom asked. His dad nodded, getting up and hugging him.

"Congrats son. Bring her to visit us sometime. I want to see this lovely, young lady." He spoke, letting go of Jack. The brunet nodded, hearing the doorbell ring.

"I'm gonna go check who's at the door." He excused himself, running inside. Once he got to the door, he opened it, seeing Kim standing there.

"Hi Jack...you forgot your homework at school. Mr. Brennin would throw a hissy fit if you didn't get it in my tomorrow." She laughed a bit, handing him a few sheets of paper.

"Oh god, I completely forgot! Thank you Kim! You're a lifesaver." He hugged the blonde for a few seconds. Once he realized what he was doing, he immediately let go, blushing a bit. "Um...sorry about that."

"It's okay. I should probably get going. Tell your mom and dad I say hi-" She started, but got interupted by Jack's mom.

"Hi! Jack, who's this?" She smirked, raising her eyebrow.

"Mom, this is Kim. She's one of my classmates." Jack introduced each other.

"Hi Mrs. Anderson." Kim smiled, shaking Jennifer's hand.

"Kim sweetie, feel free to call me Jennifer." She smiled back, moving to the side. "Come on in Kim. Why don't you have a small snack before leaving?"

"That would be nice, thank you." The blonde replied, walking in. "This is a lovely home Mrs-I mean Jennifer."

"Thank you Kim! Josh! Come over here! Jack has a girl over!" Jennifer called out to her husband, causing Kim to blush a bit. She took a seat on one of the 5 couches, sitting up straight.

"Coming Jenny!" He called out back, walking into the house. "Hi Kim. It's nice to meet you." He shook Kim's hand, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Anderson-err, Josh, if that's what you want me to call you..." She stuttered a bit at the end.

"You can call me whatever. It doens't matter. Jack has never brought a girl over, other than Donna. I despise her..." He stated, gritting his teeth.

After around half an hour of talking, it was time for Kim to leave.

"Oh goodness, I should get going. Thank you for having me Jennifer and Josh...it was a pleasure to meet you." She smiled, getting up and walking to the door.

"The pleasure was all ours Kim. Feel free to come again soon." Jennifer replied, giving Kim a hug. She hugged back, then left, walking out the door.

"Hmmm, Jack, maybe she's your girl..." The brunet's mom whispered, smiling, causing Jack to blush.

"Maybe so mom...maybe so."

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is short and basically full of dialogue! I just wanted to get a chapter in for you guys! Please read, review and recommend. Thank you again for 106 reviews! Here are some homemade brownies! *Holds out brownie tray* Feel free to take one! It's my present for you all. I cannot believe it still. Only 6 chapter and more than 100 reviews already? Yay! Anyway...BYE! TIME FOR ME TO PARTY! FEEL FREE TO PARTY TOO! *Parties* BTW, I was checking the traffic graph for this story and though it's only a few here are some views from different countries around the world for this story(Not including USA, Canada or UK.) Also, ONE DIRECTION IS RELEASING A NEW ALBUM THIS NOVEMBER! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! PLUS, THEIR NEW SINGLE, Live While We're Young, IS COMING OUT OCTOBER 1ST ON ITUNES! Plus, Zayn Malik is back on twitter! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! Lol, I love One Direction...so for all you Directioners, I thought you'd like to hear this!**

**Also, Avril Lavigne is getting married to Nickelback singer Chad Kroeger! They're 6 month relationship was kept secret, but Chad popped the question on August 8th. And Avril said YES! YAY!**

**Sam Claflin from Snow White And The Huntsmen will be playing Finnick Odair in Catching Fire, the 2nd Hunger Games movie coming out next November!**

**And HAPPY BELATED 20TH B-DAY DEMI LOVATO! HOPE YOUR DAY WAS AWESOME!**

**10 views from Singapore.  
****8 views from Spain,  
****7 views from Thailand  
7 views from Netherlands  
6 views from Norway  
6 views from Mexico  
6 views from Romania  
6 views from Taiwan  
5 views from Phillippines  
5 views from United Arab Emirates  
5 views from Quatar  
4 views from Australia  
3 views from France  
2 views from Puerto Rico  
2 views from China  
2 views from Columbia  
1 view from Denmark  
1 view from Haiti  
1 view from Croatia  
1 view from Sweden  
1 view from Ireland  
1 view from Malaysia  
1 view from Italy  
1 view from Chile  
1 view from Brazil  
1 view from Iceland  
1 view from South Africa  
I view from Suriname  
1 view from Oman**

**Isn't that a lot! Even if people were just on vacation to those places and read a chapter of this story, thank you oh so very, very much!**

**With Lots Of Love,**

**Hiruthika**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my oh so loyal fans! I am back with yet another chapter! Considering I already did 2 chapters in less than 24 hours yesterday, and I got a heck of a lot of reviews, I'm adding another chapter…YAY! BTW, I'll be having another party after this, but NO beer, or anything else that will make you act like an idiot and make you drunk, got it?*Narrows eyes at Daniella* Lol, jk Danni! It will be a fun party with a piñata. And I'll have more brownies. *Hands first brownie to Maddy.* And there is a minor swear repeated a few times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It…how many times must I say this?**

* * *

Kim Crawford was as scared as hell.

It was Friday morning, and she could tell things would break out at school as all the girls would attempt to woo Jack, wanting him to believe they were his girl. But none of them were.

She was.

A quick wave of nausea fell over her, nearly making her run to the bathroom and release whatever she had for dinner last night. But she didn't luckily. A tiny bit tired, the blonde went to her washroom and splashed ice cold water on her face, staring at herself in the mirror. She had already brushed her teeth, taken a shower, and slipped on her clothes.

Feeling more refreshed, Kim wiped her face with the hand towel near her and left the washroom, walking towards her dresser and looking at herself in the little table mirror as she added a hint of lipgloss on her lower lip, also placing a bit of red eyeshadow on her eyelids, as requested by Grace. Once she finished her bit of make-up, she painted her fingernails, also requested by Grace.

She didn't remember how her friend convinced her do such a un-Kim like thing, but in the end, the blonde gave in, thankful for Grace's whiny pleas not ringing in her ear.

After her fingernails were painted and dried, the blonde looked at the clock. There was 30 minutes before school started. Grace would pick her up any time now. Looking at herself in the mirror, Kim rushed downstairs, grabbing a red apple...weird. Before she walked out the door, she caught a glimpse of Donna. She wore a huge, poofy blood red coloured dress, with bright red lipstick and platinum red high heels which were the tallest Kim had ever seen. She looked more like a cupcake on stilts than a human being.

"Um...lovely outfit Donna." Kim managed to stutter, not facing her stepsister.

"Can't say the same to you Kimberly...ugh, you really think Jack is going to think you're his Cinderella with _that _outfit?" She sneered back, crossing her arms.

"I know so." Kim muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Donna questioned, tapping her heel against the floor, making an irritating clacking sound.

"Nothing." She replied, thanking god and running out the door as she saw Grace's Range Rover pull into the driveway.

"Hop in Kimmy. Looks like you need to get out of the house." Grace told the blonde as she hopped in, putting on her seatbelt. Once it was in, the brunette pulled out of the driveway, driving down the street.

"YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Grace squealed, nearly giving Kim a heart attack.

"Thanks Gracie. You do too." She complimented, nodding approvingly. Grace was wearing a red one-shoulder top with black skinny jeans and red hoop earrings.

"Thanks Kimmy. But you look better! You're gonna woo Jack!" She happily replied, thinking about her best friend.

"What about you and Jerry?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes. Grace blushed a bit.

"Never gonna happen Kimmy."

"Come on! _If _Jack and I get together, he can hook up you and Jerry, right?" Kim asked, frowning a bit.

"That's sweet Kim, but I doubt it. You have your fairytale ending first, then I'll look for my Prince Charming..." She whispered, looking at the road. "I'll find mine soon. I promise."

* * *

Jack Anderson was anxious.

He was going to find his girl today.

"Are you ready sweetie? School starts soon." His mom called out, walking into his room and sitting down beside him. He was dressed just in blue and black luckily, he didn't want to dress in red. Luckily, none of the guys at school are wearing red.

"Yeah mom. Just about." He replied, smoothing out his shirt.

"I can't believe it. My baby is gonna find his girl." Jennifer whispered, enveloping her son in a hug. Tears stung her eyes a bit, her eyes becoming a bit glassy.

"Mom...please don't cry!" Jack protested. He was older now, and it was a bit embarrasing to have his mom cry over him.

"Sorry." Jennifer replied, wiping her eyes. "I'm just so happy for you...my only child..." She whispered.

"Thanks mom. I should probably get going now." He spoke after a bit of silence, getting up off of his bed. His mom gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Go get her tiger." She laughed a bit, watching Jack walk out of the room.

Once Jack was on the 1st floor, he waved goodbye to his dad and walked out the door, first grabbing his car keys. Getting in the Mercedes, he put the key in and opened the garage door, driving out. It was surprisingly quiet. Almost like something was going on. Shaking the thought away, he continued driving. Though for some reason, his thoughts drifted to Kim. No matter how hard he tried, the thought of her wouldn't go away.

Ah hell.

He had fallen for Kim.

Part of him didn't want to believe it.

_"Ignore her Jack. She's a nobody. People like you don't fall for people like her. It's always the other way around. Always..."_the voice would always repeat that over and over again, trying to make Jack think it. But part of him wanted to. He wanted to fall for her. He wanted to hold her close, whisper soothing words in her ear.

_"You got it bad for her." _another voice in his head spoke, and he couldn't deny it.

He had it bad for her.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I didn't have much time to type this up, I just wanted it up for you guys. Thank you for so many reviews and I hope you liked the chapter. The next chapter will be at school, the beginning, then lunch, then the Friday party, then the KISS! WOOT! Read, review and recommend please! It would make my day!**

**With Lots Of Love,**

**Hiruthika**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome my darlings! Have some cookies! *Hands out tomorrow* Remember darlings, sharing. Everyone gets a cookie, and if anyone takes them all, then they will not get a new chapter of this story, and everyone will have to wait longer…Hehehehe, I'm sooo evil…anyway, here's a new chapter of this story. I hope you like it! For this chapter, Jack's point of view will start from the morning and end off a bit after where Kim's POV ended off at. Then Grace, Jerry and Milton's POV will start after the Home Ec incident(Not gonna say anything about it...just read the chapter and you'll see.) Btw, Julie will be introduced in this chapter, and there will be some Jace! I couldn't ignore that couple. They're cute together though I don't usually read fanfictions for them...DON'T HATE ME!**

**Disclaimer: This must be a game of Simon Says if you keep telling me to say I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT! God, I want to stop…it's no fun!**

* * *

She wanted to go home.

As Kim Crawford walked into Seaford High, she instantly saw red...everywhere...

Every single girl in the hallway was wearing a long red dress that would be more suitable to wear to prom than a typical school day. Sighing, the blonde maeuvered her way through the groups of girls, finally making it to her locker. Opening it, she took out her History book. Closing the locker, she made her way towards her classroom. Before she could, a chorus of squeals hurt her ears, causing her to look around.

See saw all the girls swarming around none other than Jack, trying to convince him they were his Cinderella. Rolling her eyes, she gave Jack a sympathetic smile and small wave, making the brunet wave back before Kim took off towards History. Finally making it into the classroom, she took a seat in the middle row. Once the teacher walked in, she droned on about who knows what while Kim took notes. Occasionally glancing at the rest of the classroom, glares were sent her way from girls, obviously having witnessed the smiles exchanged between her and Jack.

Rolling her eyes again, she finished up her notes as the bell rang, causing everyone to shoot out of their seats and run out the door, nearly trampling others in the process. Kim was the last one to leave, peering around to make sure no one was going to make a stampede to where Jack would be standing.

Once the coast was clear, the blonde took a step, closing her eyes and pursing her lips, half-expecting a mob of girls to come her way. After a few moments, Kim deemed it safe to walk up the stairs to home-ec, walking quickly to avoid any future injuries from anyone else.

Once she got into the classroom, she spotted Jack, and an empty seat beside him. He waved to her and patted the empty seat. Nodding, she went to the empty seat and sat down, ignoring all the glares and threats pointed her way.

"Hey Kim." Jack spoke, smiling at her. She smiled back, but after a moment of thought, she quickly frowned.

"No compliment?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. "Cause you're giving all the girls them."

"I have to give you one too?" He retorted himself, raising his hands.

"No...I was just saying-" She started, but got cut off.

"YOU'RE EXPECTING ME TO SAY SOMETHING NICE TO YOU? WELL SCREW THAT! YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU LOOK TERRIBLE! ALWAYS HAVE, ALWAYS WILL! NO WONDER YOUR MOM LEFT YOU!" Jack yelled. Everyone "ooooed" once they heard him, tears prickling Kim's eyes. She stayed silent, looking down.

"So that's what you think about me? Huh? Well looks like you lost your Cinderella." She whispered, slipping Jack a note. Reading it, his jaw dropped open.

"Kim...wait...I-"

"Save it Anderson." She spat, tears streaming down her face as she stalked out the classroom, asking Ms. Jenkins if she could skip class, explaining everything, including the Cinderella part. She nodded, giving Kim a hug and handing her a note with the assignment that she would work on at home. Kim nodded and thanked her before running down the hall, going into the washroom and breaking down, crying.

* * *

He was mobbed.

The second Jack Anderson walked into Seaford High, swarms of girls dressed in huge, red dresses ran up to him, saying stuff like "Jack! It's me! Your Cinderella!" or "Don't I look perfect. I'm thinking about wearing red for our wedding."

Once he spotted Kim, she flashed him a sympathetic smile and a wave. He waved back, watching her walk into her classroom. He thought she looked stunning. Not like the rest. She looked simply amazing. Thinking quickly, he threw compliments here and there, causing girls to squeal and run away, hoping to tell their friends about what he said.

Relieved, he walked into his classroom. After a boring period, the bell rang. He jumped out of his seat, ran out the classroom and hid under the stairwell, trying to avoid tons of girls trying to find him. Lots of them passed him, whispering "Where's Jack?" and looking around.

Looking at his watch, he cursed under his breath, realizing he had to go to Home Ec. Getting out of his spot, he made a mad dash to Home Ec, luckily not bumping into any girls. Once he walked into the classroom, all the girls shot him flirty smiles and waves, motioning for him to sit beside them. Shaking his head, he sat in an empty seat, saving the one beside him for Kim.

Once Kim walked into the classroom, his mood immediately brightened. He motioned for her to sit next to him. She nodded and took the empty seat, shooting him a small smile.

"Hey Kim." He spoke, smiling.

"No compliment?" She asked, causing him to look at her weirdly. No hi Jack? Not even a hello? What the hell was up with her? He had said many compliments to girls, and he was shocked Kim was expecting one too. He thought she wouldn't ask, since she was different. She didn't need anyone to tell her she looked "pretty" because she already thought that. That girl had a lot of self-esteem.

"I have to give you one too?" He retorted, annoyed at how Kim was acting. He didn't want to give out any more compliments. He just wanted girls to screw off and let him enjoy the Friday. Plus, he hadn't found his mystery girl yet. Though Kim could be her, he wasn't sure.

"No...I was just saying-" She started, but Jack immediately cut her off.

"YOU'RE EXPECTING ME TO SAY SOMETHING NICE TO YOU? WELL SCREW THAT! YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU LOOK TERRIBLE! ALWAYS HAVE, ALWAYS WILL! NO WONDER YOUR MOM LEFT YOU!" He yelled, pissed off. How dare Kim expect this from her. He heard "ooooes" from everyone. He was confused. Then he realized what he said. Kim told him that her mom left her for some British guy, and she was heartbroken. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone, but he did.

"So that's what you think about me? Huh? Well looks like you lost your Cinderella." He heard her whisper, slipping him a note. Reading it, his jaw dropped open.

_Dear Jack,_

_I was thinking about revealing myself to you...but I was afraid. I was afraid of hearing the words "Oh. Forget about it." then have my sister laugh in my face, saying I never had a chance. And I believed that. But I stopped. I decided to take matters into my own hands. I was going to tell you I'm the one. Unless you know, you already figured it out...but forget about it. If that's how you think of me, then you can kiss me goodbye._

_Yours Truly_

_The Girl Who Can't Rock Red_

"Kim...wait...I-" He stuttered.

"Save it Anderson!" She spat, tears streaming down her face making the brunet's heart break even more. With one last look, Kim stalked out of the room, Ms. Jenkins coming in a few moments later.

"Class will be cancelled today...so feel free to do whatever. Jack, a word with you?" She asked him, eyes narrowing. He nodded, making his way up to the classroom.

"What is it?" The brunet asked, rolling his eyes.

"Don't give me that attitude Jack! I know what you did to Kim..." She growled.

"Uh...what are you talking about?" He stuttered, trying to act as if he knew nothing.

"I know you know what I'm talking about Jack. I could ask anyone in this classroom and they'll tell me exactly what you said. I do not tolerate with that kind of behaviour young man! Detention for you!" She said, handing the brunet a pink detention slip. "Don't say a word. I expect the best behaviour from you Anderson. I've seen you do stuff like this and I will not let it happen again. You better not either. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" She added, glaring at the teenager.

"Yes Ms. Jenkins..." Jack sputtered out.

"Very well. Now take your seat." She whispered, motioning to the empty seat he occupied a few minutes ago. Nodding, he went to his seat and sat down, doing what he was supposed to do and didn't say a word, ignoring the glare from the brunette behind him.

* * *

She was pissed off.

How could Jack so such a mean thing? He knew Kim was insecure about her mom, and she knew he promised he wouldn't tell anyone. But now? Now of all times he had to blurt it out? News travelled fast at the school and by the time lunch began, everyone would be talking about it. She continued glaring at the brunet seated in front of her until someone beside her tapped her on the shoulder. Snapping her head around, she came face to face with Jerry.

Dammit.

"If looks could kill, then Jack would be in hell by now." The latino boy joked, trying to make Grace crack even the smallest smile. But she did nothing. Not even blink. She just kept her eyes trained on Jack. At that moment, she did wish looks could kill. Having Jack in the room was pissing her off. She didn't want him to be on the same planet, much less the same side of the classroom.

"I wish he was. Damn, he would fit right in." She muttered, writing the recipe for their project in her light pink, besparkled notebook, neatly printing the words on a clean, crisp, snow white page not bearing a single eraser mark.

"Uh...I guess so." He whispered, causing the brunette to look at him weirdly. "What?" He asked.

"Jack is your best friend. I'm insulting him. Why are you agreeing with me?" She questioned him, raising her eyebrow.

"Um...to be honest, considering your Kim's friend, if I did something bad to you, then you'd whoop my ass." He replied shakily, causing Grace to smile a bit.

"Jerry, I'm not going to 'whoop your ass' even though I am friends with Kim..." She giggled a bit, putting the mix, milk and a few other things into a mixing bowl.

"Okay...um...do we need to use these?" He asked, holding a few eggs in his hands, making sure not to put too much pressure on them to make sure they didn't crack, making a mess.

"As a matter of fact, we do...thanks Jerry." She smiled a bit, grabbing the eggs from his hand and cracking them, pouring the yolk into the bowl. Smiling, Jerry peered at the list of ingredients over Grace's shoulder, grabbing a few more ingredients and passing them to Grace. Each time, she smiled and thanked him, the cycle repeating over and over again. After a while, they finished, waiting a bit before their teacher announced their grade. They got an A.

* * *

Jerry Martinez was happy for once.

Living in a 5 child household wasn't easy, well 3 child household now. He wasn't Adelina, Alejandro, Camilia, or Claudio.

Adelina was the smart one who's 25, married and has a 18 month old baby girl named Makenzie, making Jerry an uncle.

Alejandro was also at University, this year being his 1st.

Camilia was the adorable 5 year old who's in Kindergarten. His mom adored her. She was like, her prized posession.

And Claudio was the 2 year old baby who everyone fawned over, always bringing presents for him.

And Jerry...well...he was ignored. Being the middle child is harder than one would think it is. You're not your parents' older children/child who you wish would stop growing up, afraid you would forget them. And you're not the babies/small kid(s) who you're parents love with all your heart and buy everything for.

Sighing, he rested his head on the table, tracing smiley faces on the surface. He and Grace had extra time since they finished so early.

"Are you okay Jerry?" Grace asked him. He nodded.

"Just some family stuff."

"Really? What is it?"

"Nothing. Except for being the middle child." He replied, sighing.

"You're a middle child too?" She asked, a shocked expression on her face. "I am too!"

"Really? You are?" He asked, a smile playing on his face.

"Yeah...the middle of 3."

"Oh...I'm the middle of 5." He added.

"Wow...tell me all about it. I want to know everything." Grace smiled. Jerry smiled back and told Grace everything, her adding stuff too while everyone finished up their projects. Once the bell rang, Grace and Jerry got up.

"Um...Grace...do you maybe want to hang out some time?" Jerry asked her, secretly hoping she'd say yes.

"What about your reputation?" She asked.

"I don't give a crap about it. So, how about we go to Falafel Phil's tonight at around...7?" He repeated.

"I'd love to." Grace smiled, giving Jerry a quick hug. He hugged back, not wanting to let go. Unfortunately, he had to, so he waved goodbye to the brunette as she exited the classroom, mentally jumping for joy.

* * *

Milton had a passion for soccer.

No one knew about it though...just him. So as he made his way to the soccer field for his free period, he was a bit shocked to find a figure there, kicking balls in the net skillfully. He always had the fields to himself, so it came as a shock to him.

"Ahem." He spoke to the figure, making her turn around. She was really pretty according to him. She had wavy light brown hair, sea blue eyes and black, square shaped glasses. She was wearing a blue, yellow and pink striped shirt and blue skinny jeans.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry. Do you need the field? I can go if you want-" She started, but got cut off by the ginger-haired boy.

"It's okay. You can use it too. By the way, I'm Mil-" He spoke, but got cut off by the girl.

"Milton Krumpnick. The super smart ginger-haired student. I know. I'm Julie Alexander." Julie replied, holding out her hand. Milton shook it.

"Nice to meet you Julie."

"Do you want to practice some shots with me?" Julie asked, and Milton nodded, walking onto the field. The fresh cut grass felt nice under his shoe covered feet.

He and Julie began practicing, shooting shots then practicing running.

"Great job Milton!" Julie panted a bit after an hour of practice, taking big sips from her waterbottle.

"You too Julie!" Milton replied, smiling and taking a sip from his own waterbottle.

"Same time tomorrow?" Julie asked, placing her waterbottle down on the wooden bench, taking a seat on it.

"Yeah...that would be nice." He replied, high-fiving Julie. They smiled at each other, getting up to walk back into the school, not wanting to be late for their next class, which they happened to have together.

* * *

**And that's the new chapter! I hope you liked it. I have some terrible news though...**

**MY IPOD BROKE! I dropped it yesterday so it has a huge hole in it and the screen is badly cracked. My parents are really awesome cause they're paying $300 for Apple to replace it(Thank god for warranties!) But it will only be at my house in 2 weeks(I haven't sent the old one in yet.) and once it comes, I can't use it for a month so I don't get it until October! Like, a week before my BIRTHDAY! :(:(:(:(:(:(:(:( So if I don't review often for stories I love, I'm sorry cause I usually review stories on my iPod...boohoo...but at least I'll still have an iPod! I might not update often cause of that cause I also always check how many reviews I have on the iPod.(I didn't check the e-mail when someone reviews option cause I'm using my parents e-mail(They won't let me get my own) and they dont know I'm using fanfiction so they delete all the e-mails I get from the site.) so yeah. Sorry! But I'll still update and school is starting for me next Tuesday! :( so I won't update often like this. Kk? Good. Bye all of you for now, and don't forget me and please don't be mad if I only update once a week or twice a week. The next chapter will take place in the cafeteria, kk? Bye bye everyone! **

**With Lots Of Love, **

**Hiruthika**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, almost 2 months since I've updated this story. You can effin' kill me now. *Shuts eyes.* Wait, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR NOT UPDATING THIS! I've been soooooooooooo busy lately, and I've never gotten around to updating or publishing anything, so you haven't seen me around lately, unless I'm reviewing cause of course, just cause I'm not writing doesn't mean I can't read other fanfictions! Right? I hope soo...**

**Anyway, I'm back with a new chapter of Yours Truly, The Girl Who Can't Rock Red! This is kind of short…cause I want the Kick kiss to happen already! And I'm pretty sure you guys want it to happen ASAP too…lol, I feel like I'm reading the story more than writing it right now…anyway, without further ado, here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It', The Fighter by Gym Class Heroes and Ryan Tedder or whatever else seems familiar to you in this chapter.**

**P.S. There will be some more language in this too…and I'm feeling like writing another story…does anyone have any ideas? PM me or if you don't have an account, put it in the reviews and I'll check it out, kay? Thanks! I'll be adding Marge The Lunch Ladie's POV too because she watches a lot of stuff happen in the cafeteria but no one ever focuses on her...so I thought "Heck, why not?"**

**Lol, sorry for the super long wait, but school started...first month and couple days done already! I'm a Grade 7/8 split(I'm in Grade 7) and I have no friends from my class last year in my class this year except for this one kid in my class, but he's a boy...but I have a few friends in the class :) And I still see my other friends at recess and lunch since I can go to their classroom to eat, so I'm content.**

**All and all, the month was great! Plus, sorry if this chapter sucks like crap...:(**

**Now on with the story:**

**Plus, I've rewritten this chapter a few times to make sure it's good enough so you'll forgive me for not updating in so long. Hope this chapter's enough :) Plus, I don't remember if I ever mentioned the school's name, but it is Seaford High, just like in the tv show. This chapter is different than my timeline, and this chapter takes Friday night, after the Red day. Though it might not make sense, this is how I imagined it to be. The Kick kiss will be the friday night of the talent show, okay?**

* * *

Kim had always thought coming to Seaford was going to be good for her. A new start, away from Naomi. But whenever she slept, she'd always wished she was in England with her mother, as monsterous as her mother's boyfriend was told to be. But she'd always remember how she'd finally seen her father, having broken off contact with him years ago. But somewhere in her brain, a small, quiet voice told her there was someone who would upset her to extreme extents. At first, she'd thought it was Donna, but as much as Kim wanted to believe her, it was Donna's nature. She acted that way to everyone, not just the blonde. So that knocked her stepsister off the list. Leaving Kim to go through many people, ranging from any stalker on the street to her very own father, which was possible, but made no possible sense. He had seemed thrilled when she'd come, so how was it possible he was secretly trying to ruin her life? Maybe Ashley, or as she wanted to be called "Veronica" since it's the newest trendiest name. But even "Veronica" didn't have the ability to rub off her evilness on people, as much as it would have pleased the redhead to extreme extent.

Of course, she never turned to the most popular people in the school; that was her last resort. Normally, people would have chose those people at first, and though Kim seemed normal, that word was far from the definition of Kim. She was the kind of girl who liked to do science experiments when she was bored, her test usually ending up in an explosion that luckily was silent enough, no one except her heard it. Though it left a stain or two on the fuzzy green carpet in the blonde's room, the stain would disappear soon enough. Soon enough for another experiment to be conducted without causing the stains to become permenant, forever ruining the prized carpet given to her by an aunt who had passed away at the mere age of 25 due to a rare kind of cancer that ran through the family, depending on the DNA. Luckily, the aunt was on her father's side, so she never had to worry about her mother getting it, but it worried her about her father's health. She always pestered him about getting excercise and eating right in case the disease somehow fell into his bloodstream, choosing to show up anytime soon since it hasn't yet.

Her father would reply with a simple "Of course Kim. I'm doing my excercise. Now please leave, I need to sort out some files for tomorrow, and you know how sucessful my business is, so I couldn't let its star quality recommendations cease to exist, now would we?" and shoo the blonde out the door of his office, putting his glasses on and running a hand through his slightly grey, but still mainly dirty blonde hair, noting something on a piece of paper, the writing too small for even Kim to be able to see. Of course, if she wanted to see. The time for that to happen hadn't come yet, so she felt no need to do that, but nonetheless it worried her whether her father was keeping his word. He usually did, but then again, he never had to keep his word unless it was to a worker of his or someone coming to check on how the business was doing and if anything was needed to be done. Almost like advice, which Kim's father greatly accepted. But he'd never had to keep his word to "Veronica" or Donna, so Kim wondered if he was just lying, which she wouldn't be surprised if he did, since he was a wonderful liar. Unfortunately, she got most of her mother's lying genes, which were scarce since her mother always told the truth, but luckily she'd gotten some lying genes from her father so she could pull off a lie, but not very well. But it came in handy at some points. But she'd always blush after, as if she was hiding something, which she sometimes was if she needed to lie. And at some points, she'd blab out the truth, but sometimes she wouldn't.

But she'd found out he wasn't when she'd been overhearing her father and Veronica's conversation one night after dinner. She was supposedly cleaning the living room while Donna was upstairs, painting her nails she'd always gotten out of chores since she'd always complain of "her hands aching from sports" when the only sport she'd done was the sport of texting, if someone ever chose to make a sport out of something so silly and pointless, which was sometimes what Kim thought about it when she was banned from doing it for some weird reason. Yet, she'd chosen to listen to the conversation in hope of something to answer any questions that might pop up sometime in the future. So she'd been peeking into the kitchen, careful not to make any noises that would give her away. Luckily, Kim had been successful, but she'd been disappointed with her father's dishonesty to her, considering she'd put so much faith on her father which instantly disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Tom dear, we need to talk." Veronica had started, her red hair in a fancy bun. She'd been out with a few clients in hopes of wooing them, winning them over before her rival company snatched them like a teenager stealing a lollipop from a baby, which only a cruel person would ever dare do. But then again, Kim had known a few people who would do that, without feeling guilty at all. They'd just ignore the baby's cries, happily licking the rainbow coloured treat that they thought they were too old for, but secretly loved dearly but never dared eat it in front of anyone who had a blabber mouth and tell anyone and everyone at school, leaving the person humiliated. But the picture would never get released. Getting back, Veronica had a "I can't believe you" look on her face, which she only put on in rare occasions, since she usually had botox. But she didn't get it as often, complaining about how she felt too uncomfortable when she had it, and her boss didn't approve of it, since their rival company's workers did it often and it would never impress their clients, or soon to be clients once they devised a plan to lead in tons of people.

"What is it Ashley-err, Veronica. Make it quick because I need to make a phone call as soon as possible and it needs to be done before 8:00 since the person will be out at that time. Is it about Kim again? If it is, then cut her some slack. She's having some difficulty with the move still, and I feel like we're giving her a hard time." Dad sighs, tapping his foot and eying the clock every few seconds as if the world was going to end in 5 minutes if he didn't make his phone call. _No duh, _she rolled her eyes, the laundry basket still in her hands. She quickly tossed all thoughts out of her mind as her dad continued. "If it's about Donna, she's your daughter so I want you to deal with her, okay? Now can I go? I can't keep my fellow business man waiting for too long. I need to call him in at least 4 minutes or less," He rushed, his face become slightly sweaty as he eyed the clock again, his eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. It seemed as if he was waiting for something to fall out of the sky rather than just having to make a call soon. "My whole career depends on this call."

"Tom, you can wait. Fraser won't mind the least bit if your call is a few minutes late. He's a very forgiving man. After all, it's your health we're talking about here." Veronica took a deep breath, her vision slightly blurry, as if she was going to cry. Kim had never seen Veronica like that, though she'd only known the redhead for less than a quarter of her life. "Why didn't you tell me about your near stroke?" Kim's ears perked up at those words. Her father never told her about _that. _

"Veronica, I don't know what you're talking about...now I need to go. Can't we leave this conversation and continue it some other time? Fraser may be very forgiving, but I can't leave him hanging nonetheless. I have an important meeting tomorrow, so I won't be available the whole day." Tom pleaded to his wife, but she shook her head, tears threatening to spill from her grass green eyes. She refused to forget about this conversation, especially when Tom's days were limited from this point on. Meanwhile, Kim was furious. Her dad was supposed to take her out to the ballpark to watch a game and then go out for ice cream, watching a movie in the evening since they hadn't done something like that since the blonde was a little girl. How could he just blow the whole day off like that? Kim had been looking forward to it for weeks, and now it all of a sudden disappeared? Who would she hang out with tomorrow? Donna would never dare put her reputation on the line by hanging out with her "dorky stepsister" and Grace was going fishing with her grandfather and staying at her cottage for the weekend.

"You know what? Forget it! Forget about your near death experience! Look Tom, I was trying to care for you, but you're making this harder than it's supposed to be! Just leave. Go make your stupid call and leave me the hell alone!" Veronica screamed, tears streaming down her face as she pointed at the door, her hand trembling. She wasn't good at handling these kind of situations so she would just try to dismiss the issue and person, which in this case was her husband for 10 years. "Just leave."

"Veronica, I-" Tom started, even though he knew it wasn't going to work, but tried anyway. He hated seeing his wife like that, though he never seemed to become upset when he fought with Naomi when Kim was a kid. His eyes nearly filled with tears thinking about his little girl as a 5 year old, her hair always in pigtails and all curly. She always wore pink then, usually dresses. But now it seemed like she never wore pink since her best friend as a kid died from child abuse, and his favourite colour was pink, even though he was a boy.

"JUST LEAVE!" Veronica yelled louder. Tom sighed and nodded his head, walking to the door of his office, opening it and slamming it shut. Kim emerged from her spot, dropping the laundry basket on the ground as Veronica ran over to her, wrapping he arms around Kim's petite figure. "What did I do wrong Kim? What did I do?" She choked out, wiping away tears with the back of her hand.

"Nothing Veronica, you did nothing wrong. If anything, I did something wrong." Kim whispered, hugging her stepmom. Veronica needed her more than ever, and Kim didn't plan on leaving her alone and crying. She'd never seen Veronica so broken, and Kim felt torn seeing her like this, especially since Veronica never acted like this. It came as a shock to her.

"I'm sorry Kim, I'm sorry I acted like this to you. Can you forgive me? Cause I don't think Tom will." The redhead whispered, gripping Kim tighter.

"Of course."

"And Kim, it might be hard for you, but call me mom, okay?" Kim smiled at Veronica's words.

"Of course mom." Veronica hugged Kim even tighter, causing the blonde to choke slightly but ignore it, hugging her stepmom back. She never called Naomi mom since Naomi never liked the term, stating it was too clingy and commiting, but it seemed as if Veronica didn't mind one bit. And Kim was happy to see that, so she hugged Veronica until she let go, walking up to her room. She thought she heard someone call out her name, but she shook it aside until she heard it again. Turning around, she saw Veronica on the top step, smiling slightly. She saw her mouth "thank you." Kim smiled back and mouthed a "your welcome" and started to head into her room, but stopped. Walking to where Veronica was descending down the stairs, she tapped her stepmom's shoulder.

"Veronica, as weird as this may sound, dad blew off a whole day where me and him were supposed to hang out, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me instead. You know, if you're okay with that and available." Kim bit her lip after asking, expecting Veronica to laugh and say a cruel "no." But instead, she smiled.

"I'd love to Kim."

**:..:..:..:**

Monday morning sunlight creeped in through Kim's window as her alarm went off, _The Fighter _by _Gym Class Heroes and Ryan Tedder _played, waking the blonde up. Thoughts of Ryan creeped through her mind, his pained face flashing through her mind as his father slapped him repeatedly, right in front of the girl's eyes. Then thoughts of Friday's talent show showed up, causing a lightbulb to go off in her head.

She was going to sing. She was going to sing for Ryan and for anyone else who ever experienced anything like her childhood black haired, blue eyed friend had gone through. She was paying tribute to him, even though he wasn't living anymore. Jumping out of bed and running to where her laptop was, she opened it and turned it on, looking at the lyrics for the song. Memorizing it, she got ready for school and put her ipod earbuds in her ears, putting the song on shuffle and listening to it as she skateboarded to school.

Her weekend with Veronica went surprisingly well, the 2 having lots of fun. Veronica seemed like a nice person now, her eyes always sparkling instead of blazing. It amazed Kim how different her stepmom was now, but she was happy. She could finally have a mom who spent time with her, Naomi always being busy with something to do other than spend time with her daughter. Donna had even joined it, making sure no one was around. By the time the day was over, Donna had returned to her mean, self-centered self.

Then memories of Ryan came back.

Ryan...

_The fighter._

**:..:..:..:**

Friday night came quicker than Kim expected, but she was ready. She was currently backstage, watching Donna jump around and sing off key to Christina Aguilera with Demi and Amelia, wearing tons of pink from head to toe. In Kim's opinion, her stepsister looked more like cotton candy with glitter glue and legs on it rather than a human being, but Kim would never say it to her face. She knew better than that. As Donna finished off, the crowd started laughing, with a mix of clapping since everyone knew if they didn't, Donna would make their lives terrible. As she exited off the stage, she walked up to Kim and whispered "You're toast." in her ear before laughing meanly and walking away. Kim squeezed Nick, Ryan's cousin's hand.

"We'll be awesome Kim, don't worry." Nick was 20, so he'd already graduated Seaford High. The principal had allowed him to sing the rapping part in the song since he knew Kim would have a hard time with it. Kim was singing the chorus, having loved that part in the song the most. She was singing for Ryan, and she felt great.

"Alright, I think we're up now." Kim smiled, fixing her silver shirt/dress and black skinny jeans with pink ballet flats and a silver top hat. Ryan had loved the colour pink since he thought it symbolized hope. Pink was the colour of the ribbon on Kim's birthday present that Ryan had managed to buy without his parents knowing. But they found out and beat the boy to death that night. Kim cried to sleep that night, watching the ambulance take Ryan to the hospital, even though he was already dead. She had tied the ribbon on her wrist today so Ryan was still with her. Nick walking first on stage, Kim followed him. The crowd gasped as they saw the blonde on the stage. They never knew about her singing talent, so it came as a shock to them seeing her on stage.

"Hi everyone. My friend Nick and I will be singing The Fighter by Gym Class Heroes featuring Ryan Tedder in honour of my childhood friend Ryan who passed away due to child abuse. And kind of for me too, cause I've dealt with a lot of bullying, but I'm still staying strong. And for all of you, especially Jack, I'm a fighter, and so was Ryan." Kim choked out the last part, but refused to cry. Clearing her throat, the music started playing and Nick started into the first verse, Kim bobbing her head as Nick started rapping the first line.

_Just waking up in the morning_  
_And to be well,_  
_Quite honest with ya,_  
_I ain't really sleep well_

Nick continued, the crowd cheering for him. When he finished the verse and started on the bridge, Kim knew she was coming up soon. Taking a deep breath as Nick finished the last line, she started singing, the crowd going silent as she opened her mouth. The words came out easily, just liked she had imagined them to come out as, all her emotions being mixed into her voice.

_Give em hell, turn their heads_  
_Gonna live life 'til we're dead._  
_Give me scars, give me pain_  
_Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me_  
_There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter_  
_Here comes the fighter_  
_That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,_  
_This one's a fighter_

The crowd did nothing yet, but Kim continued until her turn was done. Once she belted out the last line, the crowd started whooping, causing her to smile. Nick briefly smiled at her, starting on the second verse. Kim started bobbing her head again, the crowd clapping along as Nick finished off the second bridge, signalling Kim to sing the chorus again. Belting it out again, she gripped the mic in her right hand as she tilted her head, nearly sinking to the ground. The crowd cheered louder.

Looking at the back of the crowd, Kim saw Jack...laughing at her. Her blood boiled, and she knew the special part was coming up. As she continued singing the chorus, she jumped off the stage, landing on the gym floor easily. Everyone cheered and held their hands out. Kim held her left hand out, touching other people's hands as they part way for her. Once she was near Jack, she finished the last line before Nick started singing his last part.

_Everybody put yo hands up_  
_What we gonna do (hey!) [x4] y'all?_  
_What we gonna do (hey!) [x3] y'all?_

_If you fall pick yourself up off the floor (get up)  
And when your bones can't take no more (c'mon)  
Just remember what you're here for  
Cuz I know Imma damn sure_

Once he finished, rain started pouring, making everyone wet. The crowd started cheering even louder as Kim started singing the last chorus, the rain flattening her hair, but she wasn't fazed. She was inches away from Jack, singing her heart out. Jack stopped laughing and just stared at her in awe. Shooting him a glare, Kim flipped her hair and turned around, walking back and singing the chorus, jumping back on stage as Nick added extra "oh's" as she sung the chorus with all her heart, throwing the mic in the air. People started getting scared, trying to avoid it. Running towards the edge of the stage, Kim jumped in the air, grabbing the mic and doing a flip before landing on the ground, starting the last few lines of the song.

_'Til the referee rings the bell  
'Til both ya eyes start to swell  
'Til the crowd goes home,  
What we gonna do kid?_

Sinking to her knees, Kim finished the last line of the song, dropping the mic onto the stage. She smiled widely as people started cheering and whooping loudly. Hugging Nick, she laughed as people started shouting "encore" and gave a thumbs up before grabbing the mic and jumping off the stage with Nick, him and her singing the song over and over again as they jumped around and sung with everyone.

Everyone except Jack and Donna.

* * *

**Okay, I'm a bit pleased and a bit disappointed with this chapter. Sorry if a lot happened in this chapter. I absolutely loveeeeeee the song The Fighter by Gym Class Heroes ft. Ryan Tedder and I was actually listening to the song while I finished this chapter up. I tried to make it as long as possible for you guys, and the kick kiss will still happen in chapter 12. I made up Ryan Gomez, Kim's childhood friend. I came up with his story idea while listening to The Fighter. And Veronica is nice now! Yay! I know I lied about the timeline, but I wanted the story to go this way, okay?**

**Anyway, read, review and recommend! I changed my pename to Cry-Cause-Of-A-Lullaby and I'll be changing it to This-One-Is-A-Fighter, just to let you know. PLUS, SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, I'm thinking of changing the story name to Red, Red and More Red, but I'm not sure. Do you want me to keep the same name or change it? Let me know in the review section. BYE!**

**Staying a fighter,**

**Hiruthika**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiza! I'm here with a new chapter of Yours Truly, The Girl Who Can't Rock Red! I'm super stoked for you guys to read this chapter cause the next one has the KICK KISS! OH YEAH! OH YEAH! OH YEAH! Anyway, here you go! I know you all want Chapter 12, but there has to be a compromise. I need 200 or more reviews before I update, okay? I know I need 22 reviews, but with 80 followers(YAY!) I think y'all can make it happen! This chapter is really sucky, but I wanted to put it up today since I promised I would update the story today. So yeah...it won't be as long as I wanted, but I hope it satisfies. *In this chapter, there is a dance/party after the talent show so everyone is still there, okay?***

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I DID NOT AGREE ON JACK BEING A BLACK DRAGON IN NEW JACK CITY!(It's true. This kid named Carson, played by BooBoo Stewart, steals Jack's spotlight so he decides to join the Black Dragons for the battle of the dojos competition. When I found that out, I was like "WHAT THE F*CK!" (Pardon my language. I was very upset. I didn't actually say that...at least I think I didn't, but I thought that) I AGREED ON THE KICK KISS!**

**Director: Hiruthika, you can't make that decision. You don't own Kickin It.**

**Me: I KNOW! DON'T REMIND ME!**

**Director: And you don't own Blahblahblah *drones on about what I might mention in this chapter.**

**Me: I KNOW! NOW GO AWAY WHILE I CRY AND PLAN SEASON 3!**

**Director: But you don't―**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

* * *

To say that Donna Franchesca Louisa Tobin was upset that Kim stole her spotlight and won 1st place..._her place _would be an understatement since Donna didn't get upset. Oh, no, no, no. Upset was simply just a word to describe just a normal situation, like if a boy lost his toy car. Furious would describe what a girl would feel if a boy stole her favourite doll. Those situations and words were nothing compared to this situation and word at all. Those words were simple, thrown out of someone's mouth words.

Donna was pure pissed.

Donna had grown up in the spotlight, hogging it every chance she got like a little girl's brand new barbie, which hadn't even come out in stores but recieved since her uncle worked at Mattel. She'd star as the lead in every play since her mother would bribe the teachers. Sometimes it would work, sometimes it wouldn't. For the times it didn't work, Donna's mother would simply offer a promise that she'd never go through with, but the teacher or director agreed on, leaving them waiting for their promise to be fulfilled. Which it never was. But Donna's mother would pass it off as a one time thing, promising it wouldn't happen again. _After it happened again._But it was a regular thing, so Donna quickly shook of the guilt and from that point on, it never came back once the blonde remembered she was going to be in the spotlight. Front and center. Where she was born to be. So she wouldn't stand to see Kim attempt to take that spot from her. Especially when Kim wasn't a Tobin. She was a Crawford.

More like Crawfish.

**:...:...:...:**

Kim Crawford was thoroughly pleased with her preformance, that thought burning in her head as she accepted the trophy and ribbon for 1st place. But when she saw her step-sister's angry face, she knew Donna needed the trophy and ribbon more than she did. It just meant a accomplishment to Kim, but everything to Donna, and Kim didn't like seeing her like that, as much as the blonde hated her. Sighing and telling herself _to make Donna happy,_ Kim walked over to where Donna had her arms crossed, tears falling down her face.

"Here you go Donna. You need it more than I do." Kim told her stepsister, handing the trophy to her. Donna looked up with a shocked face, her mouth gaping open at Kim's behaviour. Holding out her hand, Donna reached out for the trophy, expecting Kim to pull it back and laugh at the blonde's stupidity. But the trophy nor Kim's hand move the slightest inch. Gripping the trophy with the ribbon attatched, Donna plucked it slowly and carefully from Kim's hand, holding it against her chest in case Kim attempted to snatch it back. But Kim just smiled at her stepsister.

"But...why Kim? I've been nothing but mean to you the second you stepped into my―err..._our house. _I don't see how I deserve this. I can't take this...not when you clearly deserve it." Donna shook her head, holding out the trophy and ribbon for Kim to take it, but she shook her head as well, crossing her arms and smiling. Donna raised her brow, tapping her foot as she waited for Kim to take the trophy and ribbon back.

"Yes, you can take it. I want you to. You may have been mean to me all the time you've known me, but the girl you are right now is the girl I'd like to see, and since I haven't seen this girl yet, you deserve something for bringing her out." Donna smiled, hugging Kim. The two stayed in the embrace for a few moments before pulling away. Donna clutched the trophy as Kim placed the ribbon on Donna's dress. "There. It completes the outfit now." She complimented, nodding her head in approval.

"By the way, you can have Jack now. I'm not as interested in him as I was a while ago, but I think he's a bit upset since he walked out of the gym a few minutes ago. You should check on him since you could probably cheer him up. You have that charm on people." Donna said, making Kim smile genuinly. "I'm more interested in Jerry now. As weird as it seems, Jerry's dancing actually entertains me. I wonder if he'll give me a lesson sometime. Plus, his accent is actually kind of cute." Kim's smile disappeared, being replaced with a frown. What about Grace? The brunette really liked Jerry, and it would break her heart if Donna stole his heart. "What's wrong Kim?"

"Nothing." Kim lied, smiling again. _Nice lying Crawford, _she thought in her head. "Thank you. Are you sure about Jack? I'm probably the last person he wants to see right now, you know, since I snapped at him about the letters. By the way, did you put up the letters?" Kim asked, remembering how the letters she'd sent Jack went missing. Donna blushed, her cheeks tinted a light pink and red mix as she nodded her head, smiling sheepishly as she played with her fingers. Clearing her throat, she looked back up at Kim.

"Yeah. Sorry." Donna apologized, waiting for Kim to yell at her about respecting her privacy, but instead, Kim just nodded her head. _It's okay, _she mouthed, making Donna grin. "Kind of a silly decision, ain't it? And a boundary breaking choice. But we're cool, right?" Donna questioned. Kim nodded her head. _We're cool,_ she mouthed again, pulling Donna into a quick hug before pulling away and looking at the doors out of the gym. "Go ahead. He's waiting for you right now. Probably needs a kiss, doesn't he?" Kim blushed at Donna's statement, making the blonde smirk before ushering her stepsister out the gym. "You go while I talk to Jerry." Kim didn't hear the last part since she had already went out the doors. It was going to be a good night for Kim, but she wasn't so sure about Grace.

**:...:...:...:**

Grace smiled as she saw Kim and Donna hug, knowing the two were now friends, smiling wider when she saw Kim exit the gym, probably looking for Jack. But her smile turned into a scowl as she saw Donna walk across the gym, heading towards Jerry. _Her Jerry. _Well, not hers yet, but she couldn't lose him to Donna, especially since the two were hitting it off really well, having already hung out quite a few times. Thinking quick, Grace ran up to Jerry before Donna could talk to Jerry. "Jerry!" Grace called out to the latino boy as she approached him, Donna still halfway across the gym.

"Oh hey Grace! Sup!" Jerry greeted the brunette happily. Out of the corner of her eye, Grace could see Donna quickening her pace, trying to get to Jerry as quick as she could. Turning her head, she glared at Donna, but the blonde didn't notice her facial expression and dagger-like eye stare. Instead, she practically ran across the gym, nearly pushing people over but apologizing as she weaved her way through everyone. "How are you doing tonight? Kim's performance was something, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, totally! Kim's performance was amazing! I didn't even know she had it in her. And I'm doing good tonight. Anyway, moving on, I was just wondering if you wanted to d―" Grace started, but got cut off as Donna sprinted, nearly knocking Grace over in the process. Coming to a stop, Donna grabbed Jerry's arm, steadying herself as she took a few deep breaths and smiled at Jerry, making Grace stomp her foot on the ground, invisible steam pouring out of her ears as she glared at Donna, Jerry luckily not noticing.

"Hold on a second Grace. Hey Donna! What it do? Come here for a slice of Jerry pie? Cause there's plenty of it." Jerry smiled at Donna as she popped his collar. Though Donna had rejected him multiple times, he'd always say the phrase to her anyway in case there was a day she did say yes, like that night. Grace waited for Donna to say "ewww, no way Jerry," but instead she nodded her head, grinning goofily. _WHAT? _Grace thought, confused at Donna's sudden lovestruck behaviour around Jerry. A though struck the brunette's head. _Does Donna actually like Jerry?_

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. You wanna dance? Though I'm not as good as you, maybe you could give me some lessons. Maybe tomorrow afternoon around 1:00pm?" Donna asked, making Grace frown. How could Donna ask that when Grace was going to ask Jerry to dance? After hearing Donna ask for dance lessons, she smirked, knowing Jerry would say no. Grace and him were going to go the Seaford museum tomorrow since the two wanted to see the new exhibit that would only be open tomorrow before it was shipped to Los Angeles, as nerdy as it sounded. Looks like Donna would just have to deal with a no.

"Totally! I'd love to dance with you! And I'm cool with tomorrow at 1:00. I can just blow off whatever I had scheduled at that time." Jerry smiled, making Grace's heart drop and smash into a million pieces. _He was blowing her off?_ A tear silently fell down Grace's face as she watched Jerry take Donna's hand and lead her to the dance floor. She couldn't believe it. Her first crush had been taken away by her first enemy. Her first guy friend had been stolen, and her first blow off had been by her crush...unbelievable.

She could go with Kim, but it would be more special with just her and Jerry. It would be almost like a _date._ To be honest, Grace had never been on a date. She'd read about them and wished she'd go on one, and the one time it could happen, it wouldn't. What did she do to deserve such a thing? _What did I do? _Grace mouthed, crossing her arms, her face green with envy as she watched Donna swing around and laugh with Jerry, who looked liked he was having the best time of his life. He looked _way _happier with Donna than he'd ever looked with Grace. As she saw that, Grace knew Jerry wanted Donna more than the brunette herself. Sighing, she sat down in a chair, her head in her hands as she silently cried. If Jerry wanted Donna, then he could have her. And vise versa.

Life is so unfair.

* * *

**There you go! The 11th chapter of Yours Truly, The Girl Who Can't Rock Red! The final chapter before the KICK KISS! YAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Anyway, remember I won't put up chapter 12 until I have 200 reviews total, got it? So I need 22 reviews. It may seem like a lot, but I've had a lot of viewers for this story and 80 FAVOURITES(Yay again) so I think y'all can do it. I believe in you, so don't let me down! Jk, but I'd be sooo happy if I got 200 reviews for this story! Until next time, read, review and recommend!**

**For you all at home,**

**Hiruthika**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLY F*CK! 30 REVIEWS IN A LITTLE MORE THAN 24 HOURS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST PEOPLE EVER! I'm sorry for not updating quickly but when I put chapter 11 up, I hadn't actually typed up chapter 12 since I thought it would take a few days for me to reach over 200 views, but I GUESS NOT! OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU A MILLION TIMES! My smile was HUGE when I saw all the sweet reviews pouring in. You guys are the best readers a 12 year old could ever ask for! This is my first time writing a kiss scene so don't hate if it sucks. Without further ado, CHAPTER 12! : KICK KISS!**

**Disclaimer: AS HAPPY AS I AM RIGHT NOW, I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT OR ANYTHING MENTIONED IN HERE EXCEPT MY PLOT, OCS AND OTHER THINGS YOU CAN'T HOLD AGAINST ME SUCKERS!**

***The 200th reviewer for this story was morgan love! This chapter is dedicated to you Mo! (Hope you don't mind calling me that!) But this is also dedicated to you all who read this story! I LOVE YOU FOREVER!***

***I cannot believe that Luke Benward and Olivia Holt are now dating. I nearly cried when I found out. My leolivia dreams are now nothing but ashes...:( But I hope Olivia is happy...if she is, then I am.***

* * *

"Jack?" Kim had called out, the second she'd stepped outside, the gym floor replaced with grass. The sky was dark, but was illuminated by twinkly stars and a full moon. Perfect romantic setting. Too bad the situation Kim was about to step into wasn't too romantic. At least, not yet. Kim felt guilty about lashing out at Jack, but her mother was a sensitive topic and she couldn't help but overreact at the mention of her mother doing such a thing like ditching the blonde, though at first, Kim had thought that. But she knew her mother hadn't found love in a long time, and though the man she was with now was a monster, she still seemed really happy when she'd left with him, so Kim knew her mother hadn't "ditched her."

"It's me, Kim." She added, squinting her hazel eyes to attempt to see a figure...more specifically, _Jack's _figure somewhere. Though the sky was bright, Kim couldn't say so much about the ground and everywhere else below since she had a hard time finding _anything, _nearly running head-on into trees or tripping over rocks, sometimes even her own feet, though the blonde was ashamed of her clumsiness. But she couldn't blame herself. Anyone would have difficulty finding their way through the grass, past the garden and trees all the way to the fountain in the front yard, though you might not necessarily have to go that far to find what or who you're looking for, but for Kim, she had absolutely _no _idea.

"Look Jack, you better tell me where you are before I go crazy and knock down everything in my way and blame it on you on Monday―AH!" Kim screamed as she tripped over a rock and fell onto the ground. Getting up, she groaned in slight pain before getting up. A quiet laugh emitted from someone near the fountain. _Aha, _Kim thought as she held her arms out, steadying herself before continuing to walk towards the fountain, being careful not to fall or bump into something once again. Finally, she could hear water gushing from something, and she knew she was close. After what seemed like forever, she saw a glowing coming from something. She could tell it was from the light placed on top of the fountain.

"Found you." Kim pointed at Jack, who was sitting on the ledge connected to the fountain. His gaze was downcast and Kim could tell something was bothering him. She could kind of already tell that Jack wouldn't want to talk to her about, but one way or another, she was forcing it out of him. "Anyway, what are you thinking about? Care to tell the might Kim Crawford? She is a wonderful listener, you know. I don't have water in my ears." Kim asked, making Jack laugh at the blonde's crack at a joke. Kim smiled at Jack's pearly white teeth as he put on a small smile for a second before it disappeared and got replaced with a thin, pursed lip expression.

"Look, Kim. I'm sorry for what I said the other day. I was just frustrated, and I guess all my anger just couldn't be held in and I just exploded. I was _really, really _stupid. Can you forgive me?" Jack questioned, shooting her a sheepish smile. Kim sighed quietly and turned to face the brunet, smiling and nodding her head. _Yes, _she mouthed. Jack luckily caught that and smiled before pulling Kim into a hug. _Her hair smelled like strawberries, _Jack thought, but blushed. Did he just think that? _Yes, yes you did, _a voice said, causing Jack to blush more. He wanted to slap the voice in his head, but that would only result in him slapping himself, which would probably cross Kim's mind as stupid. And he didn't want to make a fool of himself.

"So...what do we do? You know, now that we're, you know, okay now? I honestly have no idea right now, so what about you?" Kim asked, blushing as her and Jack pulled away, her breath caught in her throat as she realized how close she and Jack were. She could nearly feel Jack's breath on her face, and she could tell he'd been chewing gum. _But why? _She wondered as she saw Jack close his eyes, meaning either he was thinking or he was leaning in. To be honest, Kim though both as the gap between her face and Jack's got smaller and smaller until their foreheads just about touched. Kim tried to stop blushing, but only ended up with a tinted shade of red and pink on her cheeks.

"I have an idea." Jack said, before closing the gap and placing his lips on Kim's lips, their lips fitting perfectly like they were made for each other, which they might have been. The two stayed like that for a few second before Jack pulled away, his face as red as a firetruck, Kim's face looking similar. "I'm so sorry Kim. I have no idea what came over me." Jack apologized, only making Kim shake her head. Jack raised his brow, confused at Kim's action. Kim stopped shaking her head before leaning in, right to the position the two were in before they had kissed. Jack felt like backing up a bit, but his body and mind didn't let him, planting Jack in the same position instead.

"Don't be. To be honest, I actually liked it." Kim whispered, causing Jack to smile before capturing Kim's lips in another kiss, this one being longer and filled with more love than the first one. The two continued kissing for at least 10 second before pulling away, their faces no longer a beet red like earlier. Jack took Kim's hand and intertwined it with his, leaning his forehead against Kim's. The blonde held Jack's hand and smiled at him, it widening when he returned a smile back to her. As she stared into Jack's chocolate brown eyes, her thoughts drifted to her brunette best friend. _I wonder if Grace is having good luck too, _she thought before her thoughts drifted back to Jack, who had pulled her into one more kiss.

**::.::.::.::**

Grace, unfortunately, was not having good luck like Kim had. In fact, she wasn't having good luck _at all. _All she thought about was how she wished she was dancing with Jerry instead of Donna, who looked like she was having the time of her life. Sighing, she finished her punch before throwing the plastic cup in the garbage nearby, nearly crushing it in her hands before dropping it into the black garbage bag. A whistle was heard behind the brunette, causing her to turn around and see Randy McNeven, a football player. Also her sister's friend's little brother. Randy was always so nice to Grace so she could always count on him for help with anything. An idea came into her mind, causing her to grin and walk to Randy. "Do you think you could help me?" She asked, whispering her plan into Randy's ear. The blond smiled before taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"No probs Grace. Got it covered. Now let's dance. Jerry is sure to become jealous at the sight of this." He smiled and whispered to her, taking her hand and spinning her around as she giggled uncontrollably. The two continued dancing together goofily, busting out a few talented moves at some points. Seeing Jerry nearby, Grace tapped Randy's shoulder and pointed at Jerry and Donna. Randy nodded, able to tell what Grace was implying. He spun her around again, making her spin right beside Jerry. The latino turned his head and stared at Grace dancing with Randy, a look of jealousy crossing his face. He was about to say something when Donna grabbed his arm and lead him to the other side of the dance floor.

"Come on Jerry. Don't worry about tweedledumb and tweedledumber over there. Let them look terrible while _we _have fun. We should be enjoying ourselves, shouldn't we?" Donna told Jerry, angering him at the fact Donna had called Grace dumb, but not so much at Randy since he stole Grace from him. Wait, why was he thinking about this? He had Donna, and Donna would boost his cred at school. But he couldn't help but grit his teeth as he saw Grace and Randy holding hands and walking to the snack table.

"Why don't we go to the snack table Donna? I'm hungry." Jerry quickly said to Donna before turning around and running to the snack table, where Grace and Randy were grabbing some chips from an orange bowl set out on the table. Finally making it, Jerry grabbed a chip and put it in his mouth, chewing and swallowing it before going over to where Grace was leaning against the table, laughing at something Randy had said. "Do you mind if I steal Grace for a minute?" Jerry asked the two. Grace looked at Randy and the blond nodded his head. Grace smiled at him before she was dragged over to a corner in the gym by Jerry. "Who the hell is he?"

"My boyfriend. Why, are you jealous Jerry Ricardo Martinez? Cause last time I checked, you were a "player'" and never got jealous over a girl. I'm surely no exception, right?" Grace smirked at Jerry's flabbergasted expression, flipping her glossy brown hair over her shoulder as she crossed her arms. Her sea blue dress matched her manicured nails as she drummed them against the wall. "Randy is my boyfriend. Now, I must go. Randy is waiting for me. Enjoy your night with _Donna._" Grace sneered the last part before pushing Jerry aside and walking to where Randy was waiting. She smiled and waved before taking Randy's hand and leading him to the dance floor. _Nice going girl, _she thought to herself.

"I WILL ENJOY MY NIGHT WITH DONNA!" Jerry yelled at her before walking over to where Donna was waiting impatiently. He said nothing as he grabbed her wrist and leading her out of the gym. "I want to leave. Let's go somewhere else. How about a bar or something?" Jerry told Donna, biting his lip at his words. He knew he was underage and he could get arrested for doing such a thing, but he needed a few drinks to let him go. Donna just smiled deviously and nodded her head.

"Perfect. I know the perfect one." She whispered, getting in the driver's seat of Jerry's car and turning the Range Rover on, giving Jerry a peck on the cheek. Driving out of the parking lot, she turned onto the main highway. As she drove, Britney Spears played and she horribly sung along, her voice high pitched and weak like always, but Jerry never said a word in case Donna kicked him out of the car and left to the bar herself. Even though they were in his car..._his _Range Rover. Donna smirked at her thoughts as she pulled into the bar.

_Donna: 1 and Grace: 0_

_Two can play at this game West._

* * *

**Here you go my wonderful fanatics! Chapter 12 of Yours Truly, The Girl Who Can't Rock Red! Sorry if the KICK kiss sucked crap, but this is my first time writing a kiss scene so bear with me on this one. Have you seen the promo for Karate Games? Godammit, I want them to kiss! Why the eff do they bring out the "stunt lips" also known as "lips on sticks" when people can tell it's not a real kiss? I CANNOT BELIEVE JACK LEANED IN WHILE KIM PULLED AWAY! THAT MEANS JACK WANTS TO KISS HER! EEEEEPPPPP!**

**And Donna is interested into Jerry now! Ooooooooo, what's gonna happen?**

**Idk how many reviews I want, but if I get as many as last time, I'll be on Cloud 9! So don't let me down again! :)**

**Forever Hold Your Peace,**

**Hiruthika**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Feel free to kill me...I AM SOOOO SORRY! I have been so busy, at points I lost inspiration, I've only done 2 Auslly one-shots, and I basically dropped off the face of this world. I've changed my pename if you don't recognize me. I AM SOOO DAMN sorry for putting the wrong document for Chapter 12, but my mom was yelling at me to get off the computer so I had to quickly click something and press upload and turns out, it was the wrong thing *face palm* but it's all good now BAYBEES! (Got it from Shake It Up).

I'm back with yet another chapter of Yours Truly, The Girl Who Can't Rock Red! 16 reviews? Yay! I realized I got 33 reviews for Chapter 11, which is the most reviews I've gotten for a chapter, YAYZ! Do you think we could do the same thing again? That'd be fantabulous! I was looking through the reviews and I saw one from chapter one from "person" saying: "oh please- kill me now! this soooo would never happen." and I want to say: THANKS FOR POINTING OUT THE OBVIOUS DIP SH*T! If you've been on this site before, you'd know site is called FAN FICTION! Fan being people who love the show(moi) and fiction, being FAKE! Making fanfiction! Fans of books, tv shows, etc making fictional stories involving characters from whatever you're basing your story on! So I know this story isn't real. I WASN'T TRYING TO MAKE IT REAL! Anyway, luvv you too! XP So on behalf of captain obvious, HERE IS CHAPTER 13:

**Disclaimer: **Like "person" said, this story is not real and I own NOTHING EXCEPT MY PLOT, OC'S AND OTHER CRAP I DON'T WANT TO MENTION SINCE I'M TOO LAZY TO :P

**_*Kim's middle name is Abigail, so if I mentioned any other middle name for her in this story, Abigail is her middle name*_**

* * *

"So...what does that make you and Jack?" Grace raised her brow at Kim as the two walked to their lockers, Kim recapping Grace on Friday's events. The two had just stared at each other before awkwardly departing, telling each other they had to go home, ending with the two walking away and secretly smiling goofily as they went into their cars and drove home. Kim had never thought about that, but it kind of made her feel funny thinking about it. What did it make them? She wasn't sure since the two hadn't said many words and Kim hadn't asked over the weekend. In fact, she'd _ignored _Jack over the weekend. Kim had felt bag, but in a way, _he _seemed to be ignoring her too.

"I don't know Grace. He thinks it was just a one time thing. I overheard him talking to Jerry about it, no big deal." Kim sighed, eying Jack as he strolled down the hall, arm in arm with _Juliet Silversteen, _an exchange student from England as Juliet kissed Jack on the cheek. She didn't dress like Donna used to, since Donna's changed her style to normal clothes, now knowing Jerry despised the outfits she used to wear. But Juliet was quite mean, and snapped at the stupidest things. She slapped a girl in the head in the morning for wearing the same hair barette as her. Grace rolled her eyes, glaring at Juliet who in return put up the middle finger. Grace gritted her teeth and made a lunge for her, but Juliet cowered and grabbed Jack's arm before running down the hallway.

"One time thing my _ass_ Kimberly." Kim pouted at Grace saying her full name, but there were worse things to get upset about. "Kissing 3 times is not a 'one time' thing! God, I thought you were smart! And don't argue with me Kimberly Abigail!" Grace continued, snapping her fingers and putting her index finger to her light pink lipstick lips before Kim could yell "But I am smart!" Kim crossed her arms, finally nodding her head. What happened to her and Jack couldn't have been a one-time thing, right? But by the looks of it, Juliet was going to make sure of that. "Anyway, you are going to talk to Jack about this! He might not think it's a one-time thing! Maybe you heard him wrong."

"I doubt it, Grace. I don't think I could talk to Jack for even two seconds before Juliet would grab his arm like she were grabbing the last red _Prada_ handbag on earth! He's like, her doll or something! God, it must hurt having Juliet's long, blue and green nails digging into his skin!" Kim protested, making Grace shake her head and mumble something in French, the brunette being part French. Grace continued mumbling, her words offending Kim since most of them were insults to the blonde, consisting of swear words and ugly phrases. By now, Kim was furious, but inside she wasn't really mad at Grace. The two were best friends. Grace kept on mumbling as she walked away, not without Kim running after her.

"JUST BECAUSE I TAKE SPANISH DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! IF MS. FINCH HEARD WHAT YOU WERE SAYING, SHE'D SUSPEND YOU, YOU KNOW!" Kim yelled as she caught up to Grace. Grace just shot her a grin and the two talked before they were interrupted by someone tapping on Kim's shoulder. Turning around, the blonde saw Donna staring at her, her used to be shiny blonde hair now a chocolate _brown. Hold on, BROWN HAIR? _Kim's mouth gaped open and so did Grace's. Donna's hair was close to Grace's hair, but Grace's hair was a chesnut brown. Donna raised her brow before smiling and pulling her stepsister into a hug.

"Hey Kimmy! Do you like my new hair? I got it dyed this weekend! Turns out, Jerry likes brunettes. Oh, hello Kim's _little friend. _I didn't see you there. Anyway, Kimmy, let's hang out this weekend! I'm_ sooo_ sorry I disappeared last night," Donna spoke in her "snobby, drawly" voice. Kim weakly nodded her head and Grace glared at Donna as said girl refered to the chesnut brunette as "Kim's little friend" but Donna didn't notice. "But I was out with Jerry. I'm soo glad you said it was okay Kim for me to be with him! He's sooo cute!" Donna finished, making Grace's blood boil. Why the hell? Kim bit her lip and shot a sheepish look at Grace, who only shook her head. "Anyway, I must go! Buh-bye Kimmy! And Gwen..."

Donna rolled her eyes as she saw the time and gave Kim one last hug and glared at Grace, who stuck the middle finger like Juliet had earlier. "It's Grace, not Gwen!" Grace protested as she shot a death look in Donna's direction, causing her to gasp and stick out her tongue before stalking away, hands on her hips, her black heels clicked on the hallway floor. "Au revoir pouffiasse!" Grace called out, sticking her tongue out. Kim gasped quietly at Grace's lanuage and Donna turned around, hands on her hips as she walked back to where Grace was standing. "What did you just call me?" Donna asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground.

"I said goodbye bi—" Grace started, but Kim's hand clamped the brunette's mouth, her words becoming muffled and lost in the air. Kim whispered something in Grace's ear, pinching it until Grace nodded her head repeatedly. "Errr...it means goodbye biffel! It's a new friendship term," Grace fake laughed. Donna nodded her head before walking away. "How could you say it was okay Kim? You know I liked Jerry! And now Donna has him! Why does everything bad happen to me!" Grace bursted at Kim, causing the blonde's face to fall. Grace's face softened and she mumbled a quiet apology in which the blonde just nodded her head. "I'm sorry Kim. I don't know what happened."

"That's okay Grace. And I never said it was okay! I never said anything! I only said 'nothing' when Donna asked me what was wrong. I'm so sorry Grace! I should have said something, but that was the first conversation that didn't result in us screaming at each other. I didn't want us to you know...end everything. Please understand me Grace!" Kim begged, explaining what had happened Friday night. Grace sighed and nodded her head, pulling Kim into a bear hug. Kim gritted her teeth when she saw Juliet flirting with Jack behind Grace. Pulling away, she walked over to where Jack and Juliet were talking. Well, Juliet was doing all the talking while Jack was looking around, hoping to find a reason to run away from Juliet.

He smiled when he saw Kim, running over to where she was walking over to the two. "Kim! Thank god you're here! Tell Juliet you're my girlfriend!" Jack pleaded, causing Kim to stop dead in her tracks. "Just pretend it's Friday all over again." Kim shook her head, laughing quietly. Jack raised his brow at the blonde, furrowing his brows at he waited for Kim to make a statement. Juliet continued gripping Jack's arm, attempting to pull him away from everyone. "Kim...come on! Just say something!" Jack whispered, gritting his teeth as he attempted to pry Juliet's arm off. Kim kept her mouth shut, smirking at Jack's angry expression.

"Nah...I'm good. Plus, why would I want to pretend it's Friday if you thought it was a one-time thing. Enjoy your relationship with Juliet! He's all yours Jules," Kim shook her head, crossing her arms before walking away. Grace stayed behind to talk to Jerry for some reason unknown to Kim. She was halfway down the hallway when she saw a girl who looked _exactly _like Juliet, except she had hazel eyes instead of green. The girl was struggling with opening her locker, so Kim walked over to help her. "Hi, I'm guessing you're having difficulty with your locker. You need any help?" Kim asked, biting her lip. The girl smiled at her, nodding her head.

"That'd be nice, thank you," The girl replied, a mild british accent poking through. "Pardon my accent. My mother and father are british, but I grew up in Canada so my accent is almost gone. My twin sister stayed in London though, and my mother forced me to accompany her when she came here from an exchange program. Her name is," The girl started.

"Juliet Silversteen," Her and Kim answered at the same time. The girl's eyes widened, shocked that Kim knew Juliet. "You know Juliet?" The girl asked. Kim nodded her head, grimacing at the memory of the weird girl who had a strong cling on Jack. "But how? She and I only started today. Oh, _please _tell me she hasn't already pursued the 'hottest' boy at school!" Kim bit her lip, shaking her head and shooting the girl a sympathetic look. The girl sighed, shaking her head. Juliet had a tendency to do that, so it came as no suprise to her if Juliet was doing such a thing. Though Kim hadn't confirmed it, the girl knew that it'd happened.

"I wish I could, but then I'd be lying. The boy's name is Jack, and unfortunately, I laid eyes on her. She also stuck the finger at my friend. Such a sweet girl, ain't she?" Kim said the last part sarcastically, causing the girl to giggle. "I cannot believe you're twins with her. I've talked to you for a minute or two and you're so nice, while I haven't even said a word to her, and I can tell she wants to rip my eyes out," Kim added. The girl giggled louder before stopping.

"_Sooo sweet my ass, _I don't know why she was put on this earth. This world would be better without people like her. Though I'm guessing that'd wipe out half of the people in this school," The girl joked. Kim smiled at her and stuck out her hand. The girl shook it. "Oh my goodness, where are my manners? I guess my sister is rubbing off on me. Crap. My name is Josephine, but call me Jo or I'll go "ninja" on you," Jo introduced herself.

"That's a pretty name. My name is Kimberly, but call me Kim or _I_ will go ninja on you," Kim joked. Jo chuckled before attempting to tug at her lock and open her locker. Kim stepped in front of her and punched the locker twice, making it open up. Jo thanked her before grabbing books out of her backpack and placing them in the locker. "Remember to punch the locker twice. The principal is too money-crazed to bother putting new lockers. I swear, these lockers are older than my great grandmother."

"Same here, I don't know how my great grandmother can still do yoga. She must be some acrobat or something," Jo nodded, organizing and arranging her locker before grabbing a few books and shutting the locker. "What class do you have first? I've got Mrs. Arnold." Kim nodded her head, since she had the same class.

"I have her too. Come on, let's go. Guys are probably going to check you out since you look like Juliet, but ignore the whistles. The brains of some of the boys around here are smaller than their eye," Kim explained, leading Jo down the hall, stopping in front of Mrs. Arnold's room. "But don't slap them. Mrs. Arnold's will send you to the principal's office faster than you can say 'shut up' to the boys."

"Got it. Ignore the whistles, don't slap the boys and other things I'll learn along the way. Wait, does Juliet have Mrs. Arnold's?" Jo asked, biting her lip. Kim shrugged, peeking in the classroom. "I guess we won't find out until we enter the classroom, huh?" She added, looking at Kim with a skeptical look. The blonde nodded her head in sympathy. The two entered the classroom, and Jo stopped when she saw Juliet sitting on one of the desks, Jack right beside her. "Oh crap..."

"Oh crap is right Jo. But don't worry, I've got a problem of my own. Oh wait, remember, feel free to slap people _before _Mrs. Arnold comes into the classroom. If you'll excuse me, I'll show you an example of a Kim Crawford slap. First target, _Jack._"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The end of Chapter 13, a long awaited chapter that you probably waited more than a month for. I have no school today because of a strike going on, so I thought: "I better not make people wait any longer for this chapter" or I'd just feel as guilty as hell. Read, review and recommend like always. I am going to post a new story (After deleting one or two of my other ones) and will keep the plot a secret, so watch for that.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **Though I already explained this in my latest Austin and Ally one-shot, I changed my pename to _guide you home_, based off of Fix You by Coldplay. Just wanted to let you know. And I am using a different name to sign myself off instead of Hiruthika. That ends my important note. Goodbye my lovelies!

For All The Showers That Are British And Irish,

**~Grey~**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

HAPPY HOLIDAYS MY LITTLE KICK LOVING LOVELIES! I am back with the newest chapter of Yours Truly, The Girl Who Can't Rock Red! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR 17 REVIEWS! YOU'RE THE BESTEST PEOPLE IN THE WIDEST OF WORLDS! EEEP! I'm hoping to get to 300 reviews before Chapter 16. That would be the best Christmas present, especially since I don't exactly celebrate Christmas (my family is Indian, so we don't put up a Christmas tree and have Christmas parties and visit family since they all live in India, but my dad puts up Christmas lights and my brother and I get a few presents) so whadya say? Can you do that for me? I think you can.

Anyway, now that the holidays have begun, there will be a few Christmas themed chapters (imagine it's December) and that means SEVERAL UPDATES! EEK! Now that I have the time, I'll be updating as fast as I can, since I don't have many holiday plans. So you'll be seeing more chapters of this story pop up and hopefully my new story!

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T WANT TO DO IT! I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT even though I want to…there, I did the disclaimer. NOW SCREW OFF STUPID PEOPLE!

* * *

**~Kim Crawford~**

"Jack Brewer? The boy who my twin was with earlier?" Jo asked, her british accent appearing near the end of her sentence. Kim nodded her head, clenching her fists. Though she wanted to punch Jack, a slap would have to do for now. How would she explain to Mrs. Arnold how Jack had gotten a bloody nose. Walking up to Jack, she was only a few meters away from him when something outside caught her eye. _Snow. _It rarely snowed in California, and Kim had only seen snow once, considering she'd lived in California her whole life. She was 3 at the time, too young to understand the true meaning of it. She'd grown up to stories of kids making snow angels, building snowmans, catching snowflakes with their tongue and bundling up to handle the cold, always wanting to experience it. She was 16 now, typically an age a person would be too old to play in the snow. But she was going to when she got home. _First thing. _Shaking her head and casting her gaze to Jack, she stopped in front of him.

"Jack, nice to see you here. Now, I should say hello or welcome you in some way, maybe even talk about how it's snowing outside, but I'll do this instead," Kim said, her fake smile twisting into a frown before raising her hand and slapping Jack right in the right cheek. The brunet nearly fell of the desk he was perched on from the force of Kim's blow, but managed to grip the desk sides and steady himself before straightening his back and resuming his previous position. His teeth were gritted and his cheek was red, a faint hand mark showing. Raising his fist, he was about to punch Kim square in the nose, but Mrs. Arnold walked in. Her face dropped and she stomped over to where Jack's fist was still in the air. Seeing Mrs. Arnold beside him, Jack lowered his hand and smiled sheepishly. By then, Kim had scrambled to her seat and sat down, Jo right beside her.

"Is there a reason your fist was raised Mr. Brewer? I'm pretty sure I established the rule of no fighting or violence in my room at the beginning of the year. Would you like another detention because I won't hesitate to," Mrs. Arnold questioned, her long black hair in a french braid. Her tan face was becoming slightly red, and her glasses were slipping from their position on her face. Jack shook his hand, quickly getting up off the desk and sitting in his seat, his stare casted downward. "That's what I thought. I don't want to see anything like this again, Jack, or I will give you a detention without a doubt and any questioning. Now class, turn to page 54." Mrs. Arnold walked up to the classroom, nodding her head in satisfaction at the textbooks being opened as she stood up at the board, gripping a piece of chalk in her hand and a textbook in the other.

"That's why you don't mess with me _Jackson,_" Kim whispered to Jack, bending her body forward as Mrs. Arnold's back was to the class. "You should be more careful next time. The holidays are soon, and I don't think you'd want Christmas Day detention," Kim added, leaning against her chair and reading the text on the page the class was assigned. Jack gulped. Christmas Day detention was the worst detention someone could get. The day would be spent with Mrs. Hooper, the Math teacher who could never get a date. She'd bring her 5 cats with her and make the people in detention groom them to perfection and give them a makeover to look like her exes. Then people would have to clean the school while Mrs. Hooper droned on about each boyfriend, telling 28 stories in total and wasting several kleenex boxes while tears streamed down her face. All in all, it was a horrible day. If Mrs. Hooper recently had a break-up, she'd make people pretend to be her ex and yell at them, or recreate the break up scene, but with Mrs. Hooper dumping the person instead of the other way around.

The class dragged on normally, and 30 minutes later, the bell rang to dismiss the students from the room. Everyone scurried out of the room in a matter of seconds, leaving Kim and Jo as the last people to exit the classroom. "Well, that was eventful, was it not? Now, I must leave. Unfortunately, we have different classrooms. But I'll see you at lunch, yeah?" Jo said to Kim, scooping up her books and exiting the classroom, Kim right behind her. Kim nodded her head, giving Jo a side hug before waving goodbye and leaving, feeling content with herself. She had slapped Jack Brewer.

_Point For Her._

* * *

**~Johanna Louise Clarke~**

"Jooooo!" A voice from behind Jo spoke. The brunette snapped her head around, coming face to face with her twin, Juliet. "OMG, I luvvvvv this school! Isn't Jack the hottest? He and I would make the perfect couple!" Juliet squealed, bouncing up and down on the spot, the wind blowing her skirt up a bit too high. Noticing that, Jo rolled her eyes at her sister's oblivious manner, wanting to slap her twin for not wearing leggings with that skirt. Jo was positive that skirt went against the dresscode, but then again, multiple girls were wearing skirts like Juliet's, so it probably won't go noticed for a while. "Anyway, how was your day? I usually don't ask, but mummy said I have to, and I have to listen to mummy or I don't get my make-up! How unfair is that?" Jo tuned out her twin, shoving her ear buds in her ears and playing some random song from her iPod music list, just pressing shuffle. An unfamiliar song played, but Jo guessed it was Christina Aguilera since Juliet had downloaded some random songs by mistake onto Jo's iPod instead of her own; the two looked very similiar, except Jo's had her name engraved into it in faint purple letters.

"Just fine, thanks for asking. It must be soooo hard to do such a hard task like that. How do you do it," Jo sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes and opening her locker. Neatly putting her History textbook away to lighten the load she was carrying, the brunette juggled her books in one hand and a waterbottle in the other. Gripping the books in her hand, Jo took a few sips from her waterbottle before placing it back in the little stand in her locker and snapping her locker shut. Looking beside her, Jo saw Juliet reapplying some firetruck red coloured lipstick and some white lipgloss with it, making her lips look like a moving stop sign, if that was possible. Turning her head, she saw Jack walking down the hall. _Please ignore him Juliet, please ignore him, _Jo repeated in her head, but it was no use. A ear-splitting scream came out of Juliet's mouth as she rushed to Jack, gripping his arm like a lost puppy.

"Why was I cursed with Juliet as my twin? I'm a nice person!" Jo threw her hands up in the air, sighing and covering her hands with her eyes, occasionally peeking through them to see Juliet basically bouncing up and down like she was previously, blabbering things to Jack. _Hopefully no one knows Juliet's my twin, _Jo thought, whistling awkwardly before walking away from the scene. Accidentally bumping into a boy who was hurtling at full speed, Jo squeaked and tumbled to the ground. Looking up, Jo saw an African-american boy apologizing profusely and holding his hand out. Taking his hand, Jo got up and wiped off any dirt on her top and jeans. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," Jo apologized at the same time as the boy. The boy was the same height as her, though Johanna was a bit on the shorter side (yet the same height as Kim, maybe a wee bit taller). "I'm Jo."

"I'm Eddie, and it's nice to meet you Jo, but I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have knocked a really pretty girl to the ground, but I wasn't watching where I was going either. I shouldn't be running in the halls anyway. If a teacher saw me, I'd probably get Christmas Day Detention. Wait, why haven't I seen you around?" Eddie introduced himself, shaking Jo's hand and smiling warmly at the girl. Jo blushed slightly at Eddie's comment about her being really pretty and shook the boy's hand back.

"I'm new here. So far, things are going pretty good if you're wondering. Anyway, I should go. I have Mr. Will right now." Eddie's face lit up. "Do you have him too?" Jo asked. Eddie nodded, and Jo smiled. "Well then, would you like to accompany me to Mr. Will's room right now?" Eddie nodded once again, and started walking. Jo caught up to him, walking at the same pace as him, which was a little quicker than usual; for the both of them. "Oh, and thank you for calling me pretty. Not a lot of people say things like that," Jo added, blushing once more. Eddie's jaw dropped open, and Jo raised her brow at the boy's face. Eddie looked away for a second, his face normal when he faced Jo once again.

"Oh, really? Well, they should, cause you really are pretty." Jo smiled warmly at Eddie before taking his hand once they were in front of Mr. Will's room.

"Thank you, that's really sweet of you to say that. You're not so bad yourself." Jo winked at Eddie, gripping his hand and entering the classroom.

* * *

**~Kim Crawford~**

Walking through the halls, Kim stopped at her locker to exchange some books for other ones she'd need for her classes before lunch. Opening it in a matter of seconds, Kim straightened some books that had fallen out of place and filled some gaps with other books, leaving a few gaps when she took 3 more books out. Peering through the mirror she'd added on the inside of the locker door, she saw a familiar brunet. Turning her head, she saw Jack standing there, staring at her. He started walking towards her, his brows furrowed and his face with a blank expression on it, but Kim could tell he was angry. _Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. He's coming over here... _Kim thought, frantically fixing a book that had tipped over before slamming her locker door shut.

Turning her head again, Kim saw Jack only a few feet away from her. Squeaking, Kim dashed away. Jack ran after her, but Kim had disappeared before he could see where she was going. Meanwhile, Kim was breathing a sigh of relief and looked back in case Jack was still there, but he wasn't. She was currently in the girls bathroom, pretending to fix her hair, though it was just fine. Taking out some lip balm, Kim applied some to her slightly chapped lips to draw attention away from herself in case people questioned why she was in the bathroom. Opening the door, Kim sneaked out and dashed to Mrs. Jrodkini's room before the bell rang.

Taking a seat in the second last row, Kim took out _To Kill A Mockingbird _and placed in in front of her. She flinched when she felt a spitball nail her in the back of the head, and turned around to see who had shot it at her. Her jaw dropped open when she saw Jack smirking. "Thought you could get away from me, huh? Nice try _Kimmy, _but running away from me ain't going to work. I will get revenge for that slap, mark my words," Jack whispered to the blonde, shooting another spitball and mentally cheering for his aim becoming more accurate. He shot multiple more until he realized Mrs. Jrodkini was right beside him. "Oh...uh...hi..." Jack stuttered, mentally slapping himself.

"Well Jackson, don't think you can get out of this one. Mrs. Arnold told me about this morning and I am keeping an eye on you. This is strike 2 Jackson. Strike 3 and Christmas Day Detention for you young man," She threatened, folding her arms. Jack meekly nodded and handed Mrs. Jrodkini his straw and spitballs before taking out his book and placing it in front of him. Mrs. Jrodkini nodded and walked up to the front of the classroom, taking her place. Kim turned and smirked at Jack, gaining a glare in return. Kim shook her head and turned around before Mrs. Jrodkini could notice her not paying attention. Jack leaned forward and whispered something in Kim's ear.

_Mark my words._

_Oh man, _Kim thought. _This is not going to end well._

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, this chapter didn't end as well as I thought it would, but it's kind of a filler, if a filler means what I think it is. Read, review and recommend, and I will update quickly! I promise! No more excuses from me, except if I have plans that pop up and I have to work on my Media Studies that I have to present a week after I return to school (I want a headstart on it) so yeah... if you want anything to happen in the next chapter, let me know cause I fear I may get Writer's Block and I CANNOT leave you guys waiting after I've made you wait for so long. So remember, 300 reviews before Chapter 16 and that'll be the BEST CHRISTMAS PRESENT EVER! Byez!

For All The Showers That Are Irish And British,

**~Grey~**

**P.S.**

There is this AMAZING author on Fanfiction named morgan-love-003 and she has this story called New Girl. Right now, she wants 200 reviews for that story and I want to help make that happen. So, if you review on this story or any of my other stories, I want you to review Morgan's story if you haven't already. I refuse to update this story until Morgan gets 200 reviews. I know this might upset you, but Morgan is a VERY loyal reviewer for my stories and I want to return the favour of her reviews, so please help her reach 200 reviews. It would mean the world for her AND me so please do :) Mwah! Ta ta!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

I'm really sorry for not updating earlier, but I found my bed very comfy the past few days and didn't get up from it very often and I didn't go on the computer much the last couple days. Anyway, thank you for the reviews! Do you think we could hit 300 in the next 2 chapters? That'd light up my world! Anyway, here is the chapter! This might be longer than usual, I'm trying to bring up the word amount for my chapters so they're longer so I don't leave you hanging if I don't update for a week or so (oy vay, the holidays are not giving me as much time as I hoped to do this story.) though I'm not sure. I'll see as I type this up. Someone asked if there will be kick, and the answer is YES. I started out this story for Kick, and though it doesn't seem like it, there will be kick in the end. Another reviewer said that this story doesn't seem like it was before, and I apologize, but here's a spoiler: There was one last letter Kim wrote that was never sent or mentioned, and that letter will play a big role in the next chapter or two so watch for that! Plus, Naomi (Kim's mom) will be coming to California! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Kickin' It, I'd be fire trucking rich, have met the whole cast and probably live in California, but last time I checked, I'm not fire trucking rich, only have seen the cast on t.v. and videos and I live in CANADA! Though if my dad got a job offering the U.S.A, I'd be in California right now ;) Plus, I don't own Prada, Dion, Maybach Landaulet's and One Direction, though I wish I did, considering how sexy they are ;) Especially Niall, so he's mine :) Actually, he's either Amy Green's or Demi Lovato's...

* * *

**P.S. **This is actually my first holidays spent on Fanfiction since I signed up and started writing in June or July…brings back memories. *Tear* I remember my first story…it got deleted…than I had another one which might be on permanent hiatus…than I made this story…then came the one-shots…then Austin and Ally…oh my lord, I'm becoming like someone's grandmother…AHHHH! There will be some minor swears so don't read if you can't handle it.

* * *

*Christmas has not happened yet in this story, but when it does, the story will automatically fast forward to February, which will be Valentines Day or S.A.D. day for me, but not my bff :c

* * *

**~Kim Crawford~**

Mark my words...those words still rang in Kim's ears as she went from class to class earlier. The blonde wanted to mute those words or better yet, grab them from her head and dump them in a trash can, but she couldn't. She thought of everything possible, even thinking of those words to get them out, but it was no use. But why was Kim scared? She was never scared of Jack. When he ever said something, she would fire back like it was necessary to put Jack down and raise herself to the top, but why did these words scare her now? Was it because she didn't want to jeopardize her and Jack's friendship. _What the bloody hell are you thinking Kim? You and Jack aren't friends! _Her conscience hissed at her. Of course, how could she forget. She was never friends with Jack, and that kiss meant nothing to him. She should just go back to when she would insult Jack back whenever he did and get the brunet in trouble. She liked those times. But part, just a small part of her wanted Jack and her to actually be _friends. _Maybe even more. She didn't listen to that part. She shut it out. Besides, Naomi was coming home. Her _real mom. _Not Peyton, though she and Kim were on better terms now, almost having a real mother and daughter relationship.

Kim was currently at the LAX, awaiting Naomi's plane to land. The time was 4:00 and the plane was due to land any second now. Kim's father wasn't so sure about driving Kim to L.A. but he knew his daughter had wanted to see his ex-wife really bad and though he and Naomi fought a lot, he would try to get along with the blonde haired woman who had captured his heart the first time he'd met. He wasn't so sure about Peyton, considering Naomi was staying at his home and Peyton was the jealous kind when he was with other women, especially his ex-wife, also known as Kim's mother. Kim's father had long gone, promising to pick up Kim around 4:30 to take her home since Naomi was staying the night in Los Angeles. The blonde haired beauty emitted a squeal when she heard someone announcing Naomi's flight was landing at the moment. She stifled a gasp when she saw the sleek white airplane in the runway, controlling herself so she wouldn't run to the exit/boarding area where Naomi would walk through when it came to a complete stop. Once she saw people exiting, Kim ran over to where people were hugging, kissing or talking to the passengers of the flight.

"Mom! Over here!" Kim yelled when she saw Naomi coming out of the plane, a carry-on suitcase and purse with her. Naomi screamed and ran over, engulfing her daughter in a bear hug. "I missed you so much, mommy! So, you're staying here in L.A. forever, right?" Kim questioned as she pryed herself from her mother's arms, a look of hope on her face. Naomi's face immediately fell, and her gaze was now pointed at the ground. "Right?" Kim repeated to her mother, trying to catch her gaze. Naomi looked up, her sparkly blue eyes now a dirt brown. Kim knew her mother's eyes changed colours depending on her mood, ranging from a sea blue to grass green, occasionally a misty grey, but never dirt brown, though the blonde knew why. Her mother was sad. Naomi was always a cheery, feiry woman with a big, open heart. But she wasn't ever sad. At least, in front of Kim. She would lock herself in her room after a fight with Kim's dad, never letting her daughter make contact with her eyes because they would nearly be the same shade as Kim's. Except Kim's eyes were doe brown with a little sparkle being one of the only things Kim had gotten from her mother, look wise.

"Look Kim...," Naomi trailed off, looking into her daughter's eyes. "Jeremy proposed...and I said yes, so I'll be staying in England." Kim's heart dropped and smashed into a million pieces. Tears prickled in her eyes, threatening to spill down her face. Her own mother was staying away from her daughter. "I'm so sorry Kimmy, please forgive me," Naomi begged, grasping Kim's hands. "I promise I'll visit more often. I won't leave you hanging for 3 months straight by not calling or replying your e-mails." Kim looked down, then at her mother's eyes. They were the sparkly blue now. Kim's mother wasn't really sad. Naomi's eyes never lied, neither Kim's. Taking a deep breath, Kim looked into her mother's eyes. Naomi was staying for a week...one week and then she'd drop off the face of the USA unless she released a new book, which she had 6 months ago. Kim was never sent a copy though, something that was always done when the blonde was a little girl. She'd have books dedicated to her when she was a kid, from 3-12 years of age. But as Kim became a teenager, Kim's mother thought she was a little old to have children books dedicated to her so she started writing teenage novels.

"I know mom... you never really got over Jeremy. I truly do. Anyway, _my _dad should be here in a few minutes, so I'm going to leave now. It was nice seeing you again Naomi...," Kim said, emphasizing Tom was her father and not Jeremy and fiddling with the bracelet Peyton had gotten her the week before. It was silver and had 5 charms Kim had picked out herself. A star representing the star that was named after her, curtesy of her father, a book, representing Kim's love for reading, a musical note, repesenting her secret love for music, the word love representing her love for her family and a mother and daughter holding hands, which once represented her and Naomi, but now represented her and _Peyton. _Naomi was a person of the past, with a new soon to be husband and a stepson named Maxwell, one who Kim loathed though she'd only met him once on a trip to England a few years ago when her mother and Mitch first met. He was a snotty rich kid and a near replica of his father. Peering at the watch on her other hand, Kim saw it was near 4:30, so Tom would probably be near the aiport. "Plus, _mom's _waiting for me. We're going shopping." Kim couldn't help but smirk at Naomi's fallen expression. Serves Naomi right for abandoning her.

"Bye Naomi. I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe, maybe not. I don't have school tomorrow, but Donna and I are hanging out," Kim excused herself, turning around and running away from Naomi. For a second, she swore she saw someone glaring at her but she shook the thought out of her head and exited the airport, getting into Tom's car. "Naomi's changed, dad," Kim said to her father, changing the music in the car to the radio and letting Carly Rae Jepsen clear her mind of any worrisome thoughts. Tom nodded his head and didn't say a word, not even telling his daughter to change the music back to the song he was listening to. The ride home was silent, only the noise of the radio and L.A. traffic heard. Once Tom's car pulled into the driveway, Kim rushed out of the car, swinging open the car door and fumbling with the key to the house. She finally opened it and stomped right in, spooking Peyton slightly. She was cooking some Italian meal for dinner, though Kim knew Peyton couldn't cook Italian food to save her life, so she'd probably just order pizza, now being open to eating food with quite a bit of a calorie content. Kim just shot her a "please don't ask" look before walking up the stairs into her room.

A note placed on her bed caught her eye when she entered her bedroom. It was a pink slip of paper with red writing on it. Grabbing the edges of the paper, Kim looked at the note and she froze for a moment as she saw the words written.

_Dear Kimberly,_

_Mess with me once, shame on you. Mess with me twice, that's it. You stole Jack from me, so I steal something from you.  
Look in your "secret" shelf and you'll notice something's missing. Something that could ruin you, and jeopardize  
anything you ever had with Jack. Now, I'd usually give you time before everyone sees what I took, but why wait for  
the fun? Watch out on Monday, Kim, because your life will be o-v-e-r. Mwah! _

_Sweet nightmares,_

_~KV~_

_P.S. You really thought you could win this, huh? Haha, and I thought you were smart... _

No...Kelsey couldn't possibly know about Kyle. Only she, Grace, Donna, her mother and father knew about him. The only reason Donna knew was because she forced it out of Kim, but she kept it a secret thankfully. But what did Kelsey have? Running to the secret shelf she put in her closet, she yanked it open and rummaged through it, frantically searching. Peering through the letters from Jack, her blood froze and her jaw gaped open when she counted the letters. _She was one letter short. _Kelsey had tooken the last letter she'd written, but never sent. It explained Kyle... everything about him. Kim had never gained the courage to send the letter since she'd only opened up to Grace about him. "No. No, no, no, no! Why? This cannot be happening," Kim murmered frantically, tossing letters in the air but grabbing them and shoving them back in the shelf. Shutting it, she ran downstairs into the living room where Donna was watching some reality t.v. show and twirling her brown hair when some cute guy showed up. "Donna, did you let Kelsey into the house?" Donna shook her head, focusing her vision back on the t.v. "This is serious, please look at me! KELSEY STOLE MY LETTER!"

Donna immediately shut off the t.v. and ran over to where Kim was hyperventilating. She squeezed Kim's shoulders comfortingly and told her stepsister to take deep breathes. Letting go of Kim's shoulders, Donna stood in front of the blonde. "Kim, of course I didn't let Kelsey in. She and I aren't friends anymore. You know that. But I honestly don't know how Kelsey could have gotten in. Unless...no...he couldn't possibly," Donna whispered, biting her lip. Kim threw her hands up in the air, motioning for Donna to explain to her. "He couldn't still...he would have lost it by now. He hates Kelsey, why would he ever let her in? She's his person stalker! Unless...he's not that shallow, I'm certain of it. He wouldn't do that for her. Though he might have if money was involved. He's been saving up for that car, but surely Kelsey wouldn't be that shallow. But she's rich...she'd have given him all the money he'd need for that car, maybe even a summer home in Cancun...," Donna trailed off, putting her hands behind her back and walking from side to side. Kim's eyes darted to Donna, becoming more and more impatient.

"GOD DAMN IT, WHO, DONNA, WHO? WHO IS HE?" Kim screamed, blushing and muttering a quick apology when her father and Peyton walked in to check if she was okay, grabbing Donna's arm and dragging her up the stairs into Kim's room. "Who is 'he' for the love of god! I'm confused!" Kim repeated, crossing her arms and glaring at her stepsister. Donna's face was now apple red, and her lips were pursed into a thin line. Donna looked up at Kim with sadness in her eyes as she sat down on the blue and green hanging chair Peyton had also bought Kim the week prior to when Naomi told Kim she was coming home in a few days. Dangling her legs, Donna bit her lip. Kim flopped onto her bed and glared at Donna, waiting for her to speak. This was getting annoying. "Please answer me, Donna, before I karate chop your head!" Kim threatened playfully, though she was actually serious. She wasn't very patient with matters like that and she intended on getting the answer from Donna, whether it involved physically hurting her stepsister or not. Looking up at Kim once again, Donna took a deep breath before opening her mouth.

"I may have given Jack a key to the house, back when we were dating...," Donna whispered, making sure Kim didn't hear her. Kim glared at Donna, wanting her to speak up. "I may have given Jack a key to the house, back when we were dating...," Donna repeated, louder but not loud enough. Kim shook Donna like a snowglobe, gritting her teeth. "I GAVE JACK A GOD DAMN KEY TO THE HOUSE WHEN WE WERE DATING! I THINK HE OPENED THE DOOR FOR KELSEY WITH THE KEY SO SHE COULD GET IN WHEN I WAS AT SCHOOL LIKE YOU AND SHOPPING WHILE YOU WERE AT THE AIRPORT!" Donna screamed, nearly scaring her mom and stepdad. "WHAT?" Kim screamed just as loudly, a tear falling down her face, mumbing a quick sorry when she saw Donna's crestfallen face. "I'm sorry, I never thought he would do something like that. He might not have, but who had? Unless...TOM!" Donna called loudly for Kim's dad. He immediately ran up the stairs and barged into Kim's room when he heard Donna yelling his name. He looked around frantically in case anything had been bruised and inspected both his daughters in case either of them had been hurt. Nothing was broken and nobody was bruised. "Did you invite a ginger haired blue eyed girl into the house?"

"No, I didn't, sweetheart. I was out of the house the whole day with clients, and so was Peyton. We just arrived a few minutes ago. Sorry. Why, is something missing?" Tom looked confused as he saw Donna and Kim sigh and start freaking out, mumbling "oh crap," and "why does this house not have proper security?" which caused Tom to squeak girlishly in case his daughters chose that moment to yell at him. After all, girls' hormones were acting up at this age. Once he left, Kim collapsed, sobbing. "Donna...everyone will know about Kyle. What do I do? If everyone knows, I'll never hear the end of it." Donna comforted her stepsister, whispering soothing words in her ears. "Thank you, but I don't think your words will help the situation. Kelsey has the letter, and there's nothing we can do about it." Donna's face lit up like she had come up with a great idea. Donna didn't get that look often, and it confused Kim. "What?" she questioned. "Is there something on my face?" Donna shook her head and helped Kim up. "Seriously, what? Did you come up with some mastermind plan to get me out of this situation?" Donna nodded her head. "Well then, what is your fabulous idea?" Kim asked, tapping her foot.

"How about we get the letter back? It'll involve breaking in, entering and trespassing, but I think you're desperate enough to do that. We could sneak into her house tomorrow when she's out doing her daily shopping with Claire and Lorie. She gave me a key to her house back in the 6th grade when we were best friends, and she luckily hasn't moved so the key will still work," Donna explained. Kim's eyes lit up like they did around Christmas time, which was in 2 weeks. Sqealing, the blonde hugged Donna like she hugged the stuffed bear she'd gotten as a 3 year old; she'd seen a little girl getting the same one and kept pestering Naomi and Tom for it until she got it. "So, I'm taking that squeal as a yes?" Donna questioned, raising her brow. Rolling her eyes, Kim nodded her head before walking into Donna's room and grabbing the keys, tossing them into Donna's hands. The brunette nearly dropped them, causing Kim to roll her eyes once more at the klutz of a sister she had before strutting out of the room, stopping at the stairway for Donna to accompany her. It look a few moments before she came, stating she was looking at something. Probably Kim's posters for cute celebrities. Kim's posters only had One Direction on them.

* * *

Parking in Kelsey's huge 7 car garage (luckily, Prada was taken out. Yes, Kelsey named her cars after handbag companies. She also owned Dion and was planning on buying a car she'd name Chanel), Donna and Kim stepped out of the Maybach Landaulet she'd gotten for some odd reason from Peyton and closed the door, Donna locking it. Grabbing the key from the leather jacket that had once been Jerry's, Donna opened the door to the Vargas Residence. The gigantic marble floor stretched out quite far, a kitchen on one side of the floor and a dining room on the other. A little elevator went up to the bedroom floors, Kelsey's inhabiting the 3rd floor, her mother and father's on the 4th floor and the 3 guest rooms on the 5th room. The 2nd floor was home to 2 living rooms; one with a wall attatched flat screen t.v. for sports games or movies along with a mini-fridge (one of the 7 in the mansion) and bar in case a party was thrown by Kelsey or her parents, sometimes even by the whole Vargas family. The other living room was for in case Kelsey had any friends over. It's structure was similar to the other living room but minus the bar since Kelsey's parents were very strict about under age drinking and constantly reminded her not to.

Not that she listened to them. Instead of a bar, a smoothie stand was placed in the right side of the room if Kelsey or her friend(s) were thirsty and were looking for something healthy. The roof had a little relaxing place with a hammock (somehow attatched to two poles) and some lawn chairs since the sun directly shined in that area everyday. The backyard consisted of a mini bar, swimming pool the size of one in a resort, a small splash pad in case Kelsey happened to babysit the twins next door (more like let them do whatever they wanted while she read magazines and requested her butler, Duron to assist them with any needs), and some trees for shade. All in all, it seemed like a place some high class celebrity would live in. Or call a summer home. Kim was confused with the whole layout since she'd never been inside the mansion, so Donna grabbed her arm and yanked the blonde over to the elevator. Pressing on the touch-screen key pad, she stepped inside the elevator, Kim following suit. Looking throught the window on the opposite side of the elevator door, Kim looked in awe and basked in the backyard's glory, from the sparkling water in the pool to the empty wine and cocktail glasses placed neatly in the mini bar.

"My lord, Kelsey must be living the life. This place is amazing. Though the house deserves someone sweeter and prettier than Kelsey to live in this place, though Kelsey's mom and dad are quite nice. Good god, the confusion I have about how Kaycee and Kristopher could have created such a disappointing child. I don't blame them for leaving on business trips quite often, I would have a difficult time dealing with Kelsey." Kim chuckled at Donna's comment, stepping out of the elevator onto the hardwood flooring on Kelsey's floor. A few doors lined the walls, one for the bathroom, one for Kelsey's room with a walk in closet with seperate doorways for different kinds of clothing and accesories, and one more for some room Donna had never been able to walk into due to Kelsey forbidding her. "Oh my gosh, the forbidden room! Can we please go in there? Please, please, please!" Donna begged. Kim shot her a "really, you're asking me?" look and made a "go ahead" motion with her hands. Running to the room, Donna opened the door and let out an ear-splitting scream. Running over, Kim stopped beside Donna, shooting her a worried look.

"Are you alright? Did something attack you? You shouldn't have gone in there! Why did you? What is even in there - " Kim stopped hammering questions at Donna once she peeked inside the room. A squeak came from her mouth once she looked at the whole room. "What the _hell, _she has this room? That is just sick in so many ways. She's much too young!" Kim rambled, taking a small step away from the doorway. Inside was a single king sized bed, and some cabinets that held _who knows what. _In the corner to the right of the doorway, there was a garbage bin holding foil wrappers that unfortunately Donna knew all too well. In the far left corner, there were was a small pile of clothes that were much _too_ boyish for Kelsey's taste. "I think I might be sick. Can we please just find the letter and get out of here? I beg of you!" Kim stuttered, turning her body around and running to stand in front of a door that said "Kelsey Vargas, soon to be Prom Queen and famous model." _As if, _Kim thought, silently chuckling. Opening the door, Kim silently gasped. A large, hot pink king sized bed with pink plush pillows and a yellow blanket with pink sparkles and purple polka dots was placed in the middle of the room with a flat screen t.v. across from it.

Beside it, there was a door leading to a balcony overlooking the pool and splash pad. On the other side of the bed, against the right wall, there were posters of famous models covering every inch of the pink (not suprisingly) wall, only peeks showing in between posters along with a mini fridge. On the other side, there was a door which probably lead to the walk in closet Donna had mentioned earlier. Whistling as she looked at the room, Donna walked in and looked at Kim weirdly. "Aren't you supposed to be looking for the letter?" She asked, peering around. Snapping her head up, Kim thanked Donna and looked under Kelsey's bed, but there was nothing. Snapping her fingers, Donna walked over to the wall with the posters and took one off; it was easy. Scratching at the wall, Kim saw a little shelf appear. Her eyes widened as Donna opened the shelf and took out a folded piece of paper. "The letter," She breathed, handing it to Kim. They both jumped when they heard the elevator _ding. Kelsey was home. _"Hide! Come with me!" Donna hissed, running into the walk in closet. Kim quickly followed as she heard the elevator moving up. Kelsey would be up here in less than a minute.

Looking at the doors, Donna grabbed Kim's arm and yanked her into the door for boas. "Kelsey doesn't like wearing boas on Fridays," Donna explained, hiding behind a mountain of boxes with pink boas yet to be opened. Kim darted behind a rack of purple and blue boas, nearly sneezing at the amount of feathers. It was intoxicating. Wiping her nose, Kim picked off the feathers that had detatched from the boas and landed on her face. "Unless she does now...uh oh...do you think she changed since the 6th grade, Kim?" Donna fretted, biting her lip and peering behind the boxes for any sign of Kelsey. Of course, the door was closed so the brunette could only rely on her hearing. "Oh right, you only came to California this year." The fact dawned on Donna, causing her to feel incredibly stupid. Kim stiffled a gasp when she felt the urge to sneeze, covering her nose. A voice came from behind the door, and Kim realized it was Kelsey. That was the time she chose to sneeze. Luckily, it wasn't very loud, but the sound of footsteps towards the door meant that Kelsey had probably heard it. Kim backed up farther into the closet with the boa rack in it, pushing some extra boas in front of her to hide her body.

"Hello? Is anyone in there? I HEARD YOU SNEEZE!" Kelsey yelled once she entered the room. Donna cowered and huddled up into a ball, slightly afraid of Kelsey's tone. Kim just peeked between the feather boas, plugging her nose so she wouldn't sneeze again. "Whatever, I will find you! Now, I must go and pick out some cute heels for my date with Brody! If it doens't work, then I'll just rebound with Jack!" Kelsey asid to no one in particular before exiting the room. Kim felt her hands clenching at the thought of Kelsey rebounding with Jack. _Wait, why do I care? _Kim asked herself in her head, a confused look crossing over her face. She shouldn't care less about who Jack is with. _You're just j-e-a-l-o-u-s! Just admit it, _the voice added. _Shut up! _Kim fired back in her head, crossing her arms. She was sooooo not jealous...right? Having a mental debate with herself, Kim didn't notice Kelsey walking back in until she heard ruffling of feathers and a rack being moved. Thankfully, she didn't say a word earlier or she would have given herself away.

Once Kelsey had disappeared once more, Kim heard a door slam and cautiously got up and walked towards the door leading out to the center of the area for the walk in closet. Opening it, Kim tilted her head and peered out into the light streaming from the balcony door. Kelsey wasn't in any of the closet rooms. Tiptoeing out, Kim opened the door leading back into Kelsey's room and saw no one. Running to the balcony door, Kim pushed it open and saw Kelsey pulling Prada once more out of the garage - or was it Dion? "Donna, she's gone now. Now let's get out of here!" Kim called out to Donna, who had just entered back into the bedroom. "Thank god she didn't see us - " Kim started, but got cut of when a 45 year old woman in a maid outfit walked into the room. Kim gasped and Donna stopped, unsure what to do. They were busted...Kelsey would surely find out about the girls being in the house. "Um...we're just Kelsey's friends...we needed to drop something off that she forgot at school today," Kim lied, nervously laughing. The old woman nodded her head, brushing the feather duster in her hand against the door.

"Oh, okay than. I thought you were my grandkids...haha, my vision ain't very good these days. Now run along kiddies, I need to clean this room so I can watch Anderson Cooper. He's a real hottie, eh?" The maid replied, pushing the girls out of the room. Kim and Donna scurried out of the room and dashed into the open elevator, bursting into loud giggles once the doors closed. Containing their giggles, Kim and Donna rushed out of the elevator once its doors opened and they landed on the 1st floor. Speeding to Donna's car, Kim yanked open the passenger door and sat down, pulling the seatbelt and putting it on. Donna came in moments later, putting on her seatbelt and shoving the key in the ignition. Once the car came to life, Donna zoomed out of the garage and back home, crossing the speed limit multiple times but not noticing as she wanted to get out of this area. They'd gotten the letter. Kelsey's plan had been foiled. They'd won, and the she-devil hadn't. Now Kelsey couldn't hold anything against them, unless she had something else. But only one letter was stolen. One copy of one letter. It felt good. It feel real good.

* * *

Not a word was exchanged until the blonde and brunette made it home, parked the car in the garage, walked into the house and went up to Kim's room. Once they were in there, high fives were exchanged and Kim looked much happier than earlier. Taking the piece of paper out of her pocket, Kim placed it in front of her on her purple bed and opened it up. "WHAT? DONNA!" Kim screamed once she read the writing on the piece of paper. "HOW COULD YOU? WE WENT TO KELSEY'S HOUSE FOR NOTHING!?" Kim added, motioning for Donna to come over. Peering over Kim's shoulder, Donna blushed and smiled sheepishly. Kim's face was now tomato red, and still darkening by the second. "Oh no, oh no, oh no," Kim repeated over and over again, crushing the paper in her balled up fist which might have been smushed against Donna's face if the blonde had been in a violent mood. But she was upset more than craving a punch to Donna's face. Reading over the content of the paper once again, Kim's face drained from it's brilliant shade of red to ghostly white, reminding Kim of her 7 year old self since there wasn't much sunlight that year.

_Dearest Kimmy,_

_I'm assuming if you're reading this letter, you've sneaked into my house  
to_ attempt_ to snatch this back. I must admit, you and Donna are much  
sneakier and clever than I thought, but we both know you cannot  
beat me at anything. The world created me for that main purpose:  
to ruin your sad, sad life. Anyway, I took the real letter with me  
if you're wondering. Remember, Monday, Kimmy, Monday. Mwah!_

_From me, (obviously),_

_~KV~_

_P.S. THAT RHYMED! Wow, I'm getting good at this ;) Monday.  
Enjoy your life while it's still there. Or don't. I couldn't care  
less about you. Tata! Plus, Donna was in on this.  
You're a gullible one, ain'tcha? _

"I cannot believe you, Donna, you said you liked me! You said we were sisters! I can't believe I believed you...I thought you actually did something _nice _for me. I guess not. You were in with Kelsey, you said you were no longer best friends. I am gullible, ain't I? Well, not any more," Kim yelled at Donna, causing the brunette to back against the door leading out into the hallway. Donna smirked at Kim's angry tone instead of cowering like she had with Kelsey. "Wow, I cannot believe it came down to this. I knew you were evil, Donna, but this? You tell Kelsey the one thing that could possibly KILL ME? You don't know Kyle, but I do. He will come here and murder me! And instead of being a good sister and keeping the one thing I've been scared to tell _anyone, _especially Grace and Jack a secret, you tell Kelsey. She'll bring Kyle back." Donna rolled her eyes.

"Kimmy, isn't that the point? Your dad loved _me _the most before _you _showed up," Donna started, pointing her index finger at Kim. "Just because you're his real daughter, you took him away from me. And now you've taken _my _mom! The only person who still loved me no matter how many husbands she married. Now she's gone too. And no, don't you DARE say you didn't. You may not have in anyone's opinion, but you did in MINE! You needed to leave. At first, I thought Naomi would take you to L.A. with her, but that blasted boyfriend of her's stole her back. So I had to turn to _Kyle. _I couldn't exploit him to you myself, so I enlisted Kelsey. She would do it. She'd get Jack, and I'd get Jerry, and it would be all happy ever after. But you wanting to get that letter back nearly ruined everything, since I had no choice except to do it since if I didn't, you'd get suspicious. But now the letter is gone, you will be too," Donna finished, her face now matching Kim's earlier. Kim gasped and left the room, slamming the door and knocking Donna to the ground with the force. Donna was out to _kill her. _She'd lost. Kelsey and Donna were the winners.

_I'll deal with them on Monday, _Kim thought. _But then I'll get myself before Kyle does..._

* * *

**A/N:**

Holy mother of pearl. 6k words... that's a new record for this story (longest chapter). Anyway... the story is more intense now. It's dealing with death now... sorry if it seems random, but I'm pulling in ideas before I get writer's block. I don't know how many chapters will be this long, so don't get your hopes up with this super long chappie. Anyway, I'm having a little contest. You, the readers, can decide who Kyle is! I have an idea, but I want to hear your say! PM me or say in the review section if you're:

**(A)** A guest

**(B) **Your PM isn't working

**(C) **You're too busy to PM me at some point

I'll let you know in the next chapter who decided who Kyle is, and if I don't like any of the ideas, I'll go with mine, so get thinking, typing and PMing! I found out recently that this story was part of a community which was for the best Kickin It stories around, and I want to say THANK YOU for putting me in there! I feel so honoured!

Anyway, that's all. Toodles!

For The Showers That Are British And Irish,

**~Grey~**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**

Wow… not updating for more than a week turned into almost 3 months… damn, I need to work on this some time. Like my last Author's Note, I've found my bed very comfy and I've been busy; from co-writing to school to staying up late every night, it's been hectic. Plus, March Break is called "be lazy and go to bed late and wake up late Break" for me… hehehe, sorry. Sometimes, I am just incredibly lazy and hate getting up and doing something active.

I said in my last chapter this story will be dealing with death (which it might be slightly, but no suicide or anything like that, I mean when Kyle comes into the story), but nothing extreme. There will be no deaths or suicide in this, and the mention will probably only be in 1-2 chapters, maybe even 3 if I have nothing else to write about.

I don't know how many chapters this story should be, but I won't be finishing this story _anytime _soon. Trust me, this story is here to stay for a while. Well, at this rate, the story won't be done for another year, since I might not be able to update in the summer. By summer, I mean June, July and August. (I'm going with my family to India, so I'll be pretty busy. And, India is 10 hours behind so I might only be able to type really late at night or really early in the morning, and since I don't have a laptop, I'll have to use some other computer.)

Thank you all for the awesome suggestions for who Kyle should be, and I think I've got a pretty clear idea. Right now, I'm fast forwarding it to late March since I'm too lazy to do any holiday themed chapters. Plus, I was looking over Chapter 15 and I saw Naomi's fiancé had two different names (I accidentally forgot to change it. His name is Mitch, not Jeremy). Imagine Jack with his new haircut (him on SIU).

Moving on, chapter 16 for everyone who's been amazing and has patiently waited for this to arrive and be available for you to read!

BTdubs, thank you soooo much for the crazy amount of reviews for New York's Newest Big Name! It makes me feel all awesome inside when looking at the fact I have 84 reviews for _3 chapters. _That story is more popular than this one! (Hopefully, the review amounts for this story will start going up).

Also, EEP! More than 300 reviews for this! OMG, OMG, OMG, THANK YOU! You guys are wonderful and amazing and fantabulous and so much more! You do not know how happy I am right now… okay, maybe you do, but still, thank you! I hope to get 400 reviews by chapter 25... Or earlier… whichever works best for you guys.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kickin' It. If I did, Jack and Kim would have kissed in the Karate Games episode, the two of them would have never separated ways in Kickin' It On Our Own, and Spyfall would have come _way _sooner (I found a Disney XD live stream link so I can watch the episode on April 1st if it doesn't come on Disney XD Canada! YAYAYAYAY! Even though it's not the best quality, it's still something if no one does a twitter live stream on the date).

**P.S. **There is an important Author's note at the bottom, so please read that. Please don't skip it, since it talks about something I've never discussed with this story (at least, I don't think I have. If I have, only once, since I am not one to repeat things constantly just to get reviews).

* * *

**~:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:~**

**YTTGWCCR**

**16**

**~:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:~**

* * *

No, she wasn't going to kill herself. And no, she wasn't going to let Donna and Kelsey win. That wasn't her. She was the girl who fought back for herself and what she believed in, but them knowing about Kyle was a huge problem. But she'd make it through somehow; she did the first time. But as of now, she had bigger problems: Jack. She had to confront him at some point, of course. But she didn't know when. Maybe now would be a good time. Whipping out her phone, Kim dialled the brunet's number and held the cellular device up to her ear. It rang 3 times before Jack's voice called out on the other end. "Hello?"

Kim breathed a sigh of relief. There was no way she could bring herself to leave a message, even though she was less likely to say something stupid then. "Hi, Jack, it's me, Kim. Do you think we could talk about the dance at some point?" she asked, biting her lip and fiddling with the end of the sleeve of the purple and white striped long sleeve shirt that hung off of her right shoulder she was wearing along with the blue jean shorts she'd gotten from a boutique in the mall the other week with Grace when she'd slept over.

Part of her was thinking he'd say yes, while the other half thought that he would laugh and say no before hanging up, maybe even skip the reply. "Yeah, of course," he answered, smiling even though the blonde couldn't see it. Kim let a small smile creep onto her face as well.

"How about we meet up at 7:00 at the library? Does that sound good?"

Jack nodded. "That sounds great." And with that, he hung up. Kim didn't even mind he say any sort of goodbye to her. Well, one problem solved. But she still had to deal with Donna and Kelsey and Kyle. What was she supposed to do now? _Baby steps, Kimmy, baby steps, _the voice inside her head whispered, and Kim sighed. The voice was right; she should just deal with one before moving onto the other. By the looks of it, Kyle wouldn't be showing up for a while (the guy was pretty slow), but Kelsey and Donna? Unfortunately not as much, though their PE grade showed they weren't much of a hard-working kind of person.

That was a relief. Plus, the two girls couldn't get away with much since they were on close watch by the principal due to the last incident in the cafeteria. Speaking of it, the fancy pizza lunches had been cancelled since the board wasn't too pleased. Damn them. But at least the blonde had Prom**(1)** to look forward to in late May, which was around 2 months away, which would go by pretty quickly. Apparently, her mother and father went to Prom together, and to be honest, the two of them looked stunning together. Kim only hoped she would look half as pretty as her mother did that night. But she still didn't have a date.

But there was time for that. And there was time to deal with her hectic life. But right now, she was supposed to go shopping with Naomi, and though the blonde loathed the 3 days she'd have (since she was so excited thinking about the fact that her mother would be staying forever, which turned out to be a false statement), she'd just have to suck it up and enjoy it. Plus, her mother was planning on talking to her about something important. Grabbing her bag, which contained her debit card, gum, a few hair elastics, her favourite white knitted beanie and sunglasses (her phone was un her pocket), Kim walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she saw Naomi eating a carrot stick and sipping on orange juice.

Naomi beamed when she saw the blonde. "Kimmy! Kimmy darling! We are going to have a great day!"

Km give a tiny smile. "Naomi…" she said less enthusiastically. Getting up, Naomi ran over and gave Kim a hug before leading her out the door. _Wow, she looks pretty excited, _Kim thought. "Um, can you please let go? Naomi, you're gripping my wrist really hard… really, _really _hard…" she pleaded, attempting to get her wrist out of the grip of Naomi's large hand, the fingernails on it painted aqua and gold. Apologizing profusely, Naomi let go, got into her car and started driving to the Seaford Mall**(2)**.

Once they got there, Kim nearly jumped out of the car and attempted to make a mad dash, but Naomi caught her. "What are you doing?" To be honest, Kim wanted more than nothing to hide where Naomi couldn't find her, because she was more excited than the blonde herself was. Kim felt like she should be, but the trip would just be spent on Naomi finding something for Mitch and Maxwell. A _complete _waste of time in her opinion. She didn't want to hear about their dream wedding and how Maxwell would look dashing in a tuxedo, with his stupid black hair all perfect and what-not. Stupid, stupid Maxwell and Mitch.

"Uh… nothing, Naomi. I just… need to use the washroom! Yeah, that's it! I'll… um… be back in a couple minutes. Bye!" Kim answered, running off before she could receive a reply. Naomi was going to be pissed now, but she had a few minutes to herself. A few wonderful minutes. She was about to dash into the washroom in case Naomi was looking when she saw Johanna talking to someone. Hiding behind a wall, she peeked. The figure with Johanna had his back to her, but from what it looked like, it was Jack… Wait…

_What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? WHAT THE HELL?_

What was he doing there? The blonde assumed he'd be hanging out with Jerry, or skateboarding, or maybe even shopping! But not this. Not talking to Johanna right in front of her, smiling and laughing as if he and the ginger-haired girl Kim was friends with (well, now that status was unclear due to the lack of time they've spent hanging out and/or talking to each other) as if they were the bestest of friends instead of mere strangers, if not, acquaintances.

Kim just stood there until the figure turned around, and it _was _Jack. Why was he talking to Johanna? If he were talking to Juliet, she wouldn't be surprised, but why Johanna? And more importantly, _what _were they talking about? Were they talking about the two of them? Juliet? Theirfavourite ice cream flavour? (Hers was chocolate fudge brownie**(3)**, ever since she was 7.) How boring Mr. Yamada's math lessons were? _Her? _It could be anything. She wanted to walk up to Johanna, but it would seem like she actually was eavesdropping, which she kind of wasn't since they were too quiet for her to _hear _anything, but she knew they were talking. Talking about something she really wanted to know about, but unfortunately didn't at the moment, which completely sucked since she was dying to know (well, not literally. That would be real bad).

Suddenly, a ringtone started playing, and Kim gasped when she realized it was her's. She had to shut it up in the next 3 seconds, or Johanna and Jack would definitely hear her. Plus, who else did they know that had Cobra Starship and Sabi**(4)** for her ringtone? Slapping her pocket, the iPhone**(5) **shut up. She breathed a sigh of relief and started walking before tripping over some rock and fell to the ground. "Ow!" she groaned, but shut her mouth. Only, she was a few seconds too late. Jack and Johanna were now looking at her, mouths hanging open and eyes wide like saucers. _Oh no, oh no, oh no, this is bad! This is really bad! GAH!_

Johanna spoke up first. "Kim, were you eavesdropping?" That was the moment her phone went off again. _Stupid timing_. Gulping, the blonde got up and started running, but not without Jack and Johanna following close behind. _Good thing I take track here and I did back home too, _Kim thought in her head when she saw the two behind her slow down while she was still running full blast. Chasing the chickens when she stayed at her cousin, Kylie's farm the summer of 4th grade. It was tiring, but her speed helped her win tons of ribbons during track meets**(6)** since the 5th grade.

Finally, Jack and Johanna had disappeared. Taking a deep breath though she wasn't too hired, Kim looked around. Great, she was on the other side of the mall. And by the looks of it, she'd been running for nearly 5 minutes. Naomi was going to be _super _pissed off at her. Whipping out her phone, the blonde texted Naomi an apology and said she'd meet her in the foot court in an hour. She got a reply moments which consisted of some curse words but Naomi was cool with it. "Oh, thank god," she muttered under her breath.

Now, where to? Anywhere away from Jack and Johanna. Speaking of which, where were they? They could be anywhere right now. Grabbing her sunglasses and beanie from her bag, Kim put them on. She had to find a way to make sure people didn't recognize them, and for now, this would have to do. She also popped a piece of Trident**(7) **peppermint gum in her mouth. It is _never _a bad thing to have good breath, especially in a place like California where some people criticize others about everything.

Walking into a random store, she browsed through a random set of skinny jeans and nearly choked on her gum when she saw Jack and Johanna again. And this time, they were talking loud enough so she could hear. Okay, _now _she was eavesdropping. "Are you sure, Jack?" she heard Johanna ask. _Are you sure about what? _she wanted to scream, but knew better. While Kim was still looking, a woman in her late 30's gave her a weird look. Kim gave her a sheepish smile before pointing to the brunet and ginger-head talking, and the woman nodded before walking away.

Looking back, she saw Jack nod. "Positive." _Positive about what? _she wanted to scream also, but like it did before, her better judgement came out and took hold of her. The blonde gripped the circular metal bar that made up the rack and leaned against it, but to her displeasure, it chose to spin around, hurtling her to the ground once again. Stupid clumsiness. She was inside the rack, behind the skinny jeans where she couldn't be spotted. "Did you hear that?" she heard Jack ask. The reply wasn't heard, and Kim peeked out from behind the jeans and eyed Jack and Johanna, who were hugging. _Great… just great. _

Pulling away, the two separated ways. Once they were both gone, Kim came out, only to come face-to-face with the woman from earlier. "Is the boy you were spying on your boyfriend?" she asked, causing Kim to choke on her gum and go into a coughing fit. After what seemed like forever, she stopped, the gum luckily still in her mouth. Once she caught her breath, Kim shook her head quickly, her hair swaying from side to side. The woman raised her brow. "Oh. Is the girl he was with his girlfriend?" Kim shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think so, but I could be wrong. I haven't talked to either of them lately." She didn't want Jack and Johanna to be dating. She wouldn't be able to handle something like that. The woman nodded, giving her a pat on the shoulder and flashing her a small smile before asking the blonde to move.

Kim nodded, moving over. Thanking her, the woman started looking at the skinny jeans, sticking out her tongue and narrowing her eyes as she inspected each set of jeans. It was like she was a fashion judge and anything she didn't like automatically went into the trash bin, where it would never be seen again. Sighing, the woman looked at them all one last time before shaking her head, obviously not satisfied with the variety available. _Picky woman. _Kim would have looked through that rack and would have found at least 3 pairs of jeans she liked, maybe 5 if she was in the "oh my gosh, that is way cute, I need to try that on pronto" mood.

Turning her head, the woman looked at Kim. "You two would be cute together," she started, her smile widening. "Real cute, in fact. People with brown and blonde hair like you and that boy always fall in love, trust me. I see it everyday. I teach at a boarding school near Swathimore. I don't think you've heard of it though. It's called Jordan R. Jenkins prep, but that isn't the point. The point is, I'm sure you two are going to make each other very happy one day." Kim started blushing. And of course, she knew about Jordan R. Jenkins prep. She'd overheard Donna and Amelia talking about it a month or two ago, squealing about how cute the guys were there, how fancy the food was there, and the size of the dorm rooms.

"Uh… thank you?" Kim questioned, unsure what to say. She and Jack? There was no way he'd go for a girl like her. A plain girl like her. Plus, he had girls swooning over him; no joke. This one time, when he wore this white button up to school, which was new and must have cost a fortune, almost a third of the girls in the hallway passed out, which sent the nurse into hysterics.

She thought that some flu was being spread around, and forced the principal to shut down the school for the day. But that was back somewhere in October or November, when he was still dating Donna. Or, when he was dating the "backstabbing two-headed demon who can never be trusted, under any circumstances."

The woman flashed her a smile. "No problem, dear." The woman left shortly after, holding a tank top that looked a couple sizes too small for her and a black miniskirt that sparkled. Probably something for her daughter or niece. Kim peered at the door, afraid Jack or Johanna would appear once again when a mean looking woman walked over to her.

"Sorry, Hun, but we have a policy here. You either buy something, or GET OUT!" she yelled angrily.

The blonde flinched. That woman was pretty mean. Probably just stressed out or tired, because Kim knew for a fact that woman was much nice other days. The store Kim was in was one of her favourites, and she always shopped here. Nodding her head, Kim ran out of the store and peered at the watch on her hand. She had to meet Naomi in 45 minutes. And she still was on the other side of the mall. She had a few options. Shopping, looking for Jack and Johanna, or meeting up with Naomi and hanging out with her… More shopping it is. Anything away from Jack, Johanna and Naomi.

Pacing, Naomi bit her lip. Kim was supposed to arrive in 2 minutes, but there was no sign of her, which got her slightly worried. Kim was the kind of girl who liked to be early. Well, that's what Kim acted like when she lived with her. The blonde could have changed for all Naomi knew. She knew she and her daughter were drifting apart, especially since she was leaving in a mere few days and never to return. But maybe Kim would come, too. Well, if she tried her hardest and convinced her.

She smiled when she saw Kim running up to her, now wearing a beanie and sunglasses. "I'm here, Naomi." Naomi cringed. She had hoped Kim would call her "mom" but it didn't look like she was going to anytime soon. "So, you wanted to talk to be about something?" Kim questioned, taking a seat at a table. Naomi quickly took a seat across from her, as if the chair would disappear in 3 seconds if she didn't.

Naomi nodded. "Kim… look, I know it's been a while, and we both probably feel like we're disconnected, so I have an idea. It may sound a little crazy at first, but I really want you to say yes to this, okay?"

"What?" Kim raised her brow, looking at Naomi. Naomi took a deep breath, fiddling with the strawberry smoothie she'd ordered a few minutes earlier. Suddenly, it didn't look as refreshing and tasty as it did when she first got it. The pink drink look boring, and plain disgusting. She wanted to get up and throw it out, but she couldn't postpone her question. It was very important, and couldn't wait any longer, or she'd explode. Or maybe push her smoothie to the ground, get up, and run out.

"Kim… I… I want you to move to England with me."

* * *

**A/N:**

**1- **I don't own Prom, which is 5 years away for me, but probably much closer for some of you guys reading this.

**2- **I don't own the Seaford Mall. There isn't even a mall in my town… arg… My town only has around 6,000-7,000 people, so it's too small. But we finally got Walmart! Woot!

**3- **This Mrs. Field's ice cream flavour is my ultimate favourite, so I couldn't help but add it in there. It's delicious, and if you haven't and get the chance to, TRY IT!

**4- **I'm guessing you know what song Cobra Starship and Sabi sung together (It's You Make Me Feel, which I am listening to right now as I am typing this up.

**5- **I don't own iPhones… or a phone at that, since I am "not old enough" even though like almost half my grade has phones (I'm in Grade 7).

**6- **I dunno know what age Americans do them and if they're just called track meets or something else like that (I'm from Canada, and we call them track meets, and we do them since Grade 1 and it's called Track and Field here. If you get a ribbon and are in Grade 4 or higher, you go to something bigger. I've done that around 3 times).

**7- **I don't own Trident gum, unfortunately. I'd be rich if I did, though.

Well, I bet you didn't see that coming, huh?

So… again, thank you for more than 300 reviews.. But I need to say something… I have had slight thoughts of discontinuing this story… *cue gasp, or silence* I have not gained much inspiration, but I know where to take this story. Maybe you guys will beg to differ? Again, if I've said this more than once. If I do continue this story, the next chapter will be SUPER LONG, like maybe 8-10k words. No matter how long it takes, I will get a chapter that long and put it up for you, promise. Even if it takes a month, or 2 weeks, or even until Summer vacay (which I promise it won't, since I'm not _that _slow.

Anyway, to gain inspiration from knowing the fact you guys want to continue reading this story, I want at least 10 yeses. Don't think it's too hefty, but more than that is wonderful. More than that? I will definitely continue and get started on the next chapter as quick as I can.

The next chapter will have Kim's answer to Naomi's question, her and Jack meeting up, the reason behind Jack and Johanna's conversation and an ADORABLE kick moment (cough cough *something to do with prom* cough cough.) *Wink wink nudge nudge* and maybe, just _maybe _the revelation of Kyle (in your review, say if you want that to happen as well). Anyway, read, review and recommend!

_Like they say in the movies,_

_Hiruthika_

**P.S. **On my profile, there is a section I added for updates on my stories, so check that out if you're wondering, and PM me if you have any questions. Toodles for good!


End file.
